


Sincronia!

by Serenity_Usagi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Exploration, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Swapping, Science Fiction, Soulmates, T'hy'la, Teen Romance, Teenagers, multi-chapter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Usagi/pseuds/Serenity_Usagi
Summary: Jim Kirk y Spock son dos adolescentes que viven vidas separadas en planetas separados. Cuando un día empiezan a cambiar periódicamente de cuerpos. Ellos deberán aprender a ajustar sus vidas en torno al constante cambio. Ellos se acercan cada vez más en los cuerpos del otro, pero la distancia sigue siendo un obstáculo.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synchronize!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696233) by [coffee666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666). 



> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Gene Roddenbery y esta maravillosa historia pertenece a Coffee666 quien me permitió traducir su historia al español.
> 
> A traslation of Synchronize! by Coffee666.
> 
> Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hecho y por eso lo primero que quiero es agradecer por permitirme traducir esta historia. Thank you very much to Coffee666.  
> si desean leer la historia en el idioma original la encontraran en http://archiveofourown.org/works/10696233/chapters/23690565
> 
>  
> 
> *******************
> 
> Nota de la autora: La premisa se basa en el anime llamado Your Name. Todo lo demás es mío, pero no estoy afirmando poseer los personajes. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos propietarios.

**Capítulo 1**

**TIERRA**

**2250**

Jim rodó en la cama y buscó su teléfono antes de abrir los ojos. Él ni siquiera lo había enchufado anoche, así que la batería estaba en las ultimas mientras golpeaba el botón del despertador por cuarta vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido hasta tan tarde.

 

Por lo general, Frank lo despertaba con un golpe en la cabeza y una lista de tareas que tenía que hacer antes de ir a la escuela, pero esta semana Frank se había ido a algún lugar de viaje, así que Jim podía dormir todo lo que quería e incluso faltar a la escuela.

 

Su inminente necesidad de orinar y cargar su teléfono fue lo que finalmente lo arrastró fuera de la cama al mediodía. Buscó su cargador en el suelo y conectó su teléfono antes de ir al baño. Tener la casa para sí mismo era genial. Podía tener una larga ducha y comer lo que quisiera.

 

A pesar que fácilmente podía volver a la cama, pensó que no le haría daño hacer una aparición en la escuela. Después de todo, perdió la cuenta de cuántos días había faltado, y no quería que Frank recibiera correos electrónicos de la escuela. No podía esperar hasta los dieciocho años. Entonces él finalmente podría abandonar.

 

Diablos, podría ser más divertido saltar y volver solo para el final. Le encantaría ver la mirada en las caras de todos cuando obtuviera una puntuación casi perfecta. Él prácticamente bordeaba la genialidad, pero su conocimiento se vería perjudicado si él nunca iba a la escuela.

 

Se puso unos jeans y una camiseta que apenas habían tocado el suelo. Al salir por la puerta, vio el tablero borrable de la puerta del garaje. Por lo general, era donde su madre escribía su horario de licencia en tierra. Recordó haber marcado los días de su calendario con tanto entusiasmo.

 

Esos días habían desaparecido hace tiempo. En estos días era justo donde Frank colocaba una lista de mierda que esperaba que Jim hiciera si quería cenar. Jim puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- “Sí, me encargaré de esas tareas. No te hagas una maldita ilusión.”

 

La puerta se cerró tras él cuando empezó a ir hacia la escuela. Sinceramente, él debería hacer algo de esa mierda si quería que permaneciera el lado bueno de Frank y estar bajo el techo de Frank. Pero tenía dos días más antes de que Frank apareciera de nuevo.

 

Era el cuarto período cuando Jim llegó a la escuela. La mayoría de la clase miró a quién acababa de entrar, pero volvieron a su trabajo una vez que vieron que era Jim. Su tardanza no era nada nuevo.

 

\- “¿Tarde otra vez, señor Kirk?” La señora Taylor suspiró. –“Eso es una sanción. Tendrás que hacerlo.”

 

\- “Oh, Abigail, siempre encuentras excusas para mantenerme después de la escuela. Si quieres una cita, no tienes que arrojar pistas como esta. Sólo pregúntame.” Jim se inclinó sobre su escritorio y pestañeó hacia ella.

 

Sin decir palabra, buscó un papel de detención en la esquina de su escritorio y lo tendió a él. Suspiró cuando lo agarró y lo metió en el bolsillo. Aunque juró que la vio sonreír mientras se volvía y se dirigía a su asiento.

 

\- “Oye, Jim.” susurró Gary quien estaba en la misma fila unos momentos después de que comenzara la lección. –“¿Alguna vez trataste seriamente de aprovecharte de eso?”

 

\- “¿Qué?” Jim había estado distraído y estaba seguro de que no había manera de que hubiera oído bien eso.

 

\- “La señora. Taylor.” Gary sonrió. –“Apuesto a que podrías joderla si te esforzaras lo suficiente. Ese viejo murciélago probablemente nunca ha sido tocado en su vida. Probablemente está hambrienta de atención.”

 

\- “Amigo, ¿qué diablos te pasa?” Jim había conocido a Gary desde siempre, lo mismo sucedía con prácticamente todos en su clase, pero eso no los hacía realmente amigos. Jim preferiría la compañía de la Sra. Taylor durante la detención más que la de Gary en cualquier momento.

 

A Jim le gustaba la Sra. Taylor. Por eso la provocaba tanto. Ni siquiera era muy vieja, y era una de las pocas maestras que no parecía pensar que estaba perdiendo su potencial al no ser como su padre. No, probablemente pensaba que estaba desperdiciando su potencial en un millón de otras formas.

 

\- “Muy bien, ¿quién puede decirme qué planeta es este?” La señora Taylor señaló la pantalla que ahora mostraba un planeta rojo familiar.

 

\- “¡Júpiter!” Dijo alguien. Jim rio entre dientes con todos los demás.

 

\- “No…” Ella retuvo una sonrisa. –“Vamos chicos, esto es de sexto grado.”

 

\- “Es Vulcano.” Dijo Jim sin levantar la vista de su último garabato al margen de sus notas.

 

\- “Levanta la mano la próxima vez, Jim. Pero sí, Vulcano. ¿Quién puede decirme algo sobre nuestros amigos, los vulcanos?”

 

\- “¿No pueden hacer que la cabeza de alguien explote con su mente?” Preguntó alguien. –“Lo vi en una película.”

 

\- “No, Sé de qué película hablas, y es una representación muy ofensiva de una de las especies más fascinantes del universo.” Ahora, vayan al capítulo nueve y leeremos todo sobre ellos…”

 

Alrededor de la mitad de la clase optó por la versión digital del libro de texto en sus padds, pero Jim estaba pasado de moda. Además, era más fácil holgazanear y hacer garabatos cuando se escondía detrás de un libro. Lo sacó de su bolsa antes de ir hacia la página y apoyarla en su escritorio.

Mientras se agachaba detrás de este, vio las fotos del pueblo vulcano que lo miraban de nuevo. Todos tenían el pelo y los ojos oscuros y realmente cortes de pelo raro. Jim se echó a reír mientras volvía la página a una foto más cercana. Ésta mostraba una cara de perfil de un vulcano, por lo que realmente podía distinguirse eran esas cejas extrañas y esas orejas puntiagudas.

 

\- “Los vulcanos fueron la primera especie en hacer contacto con los humanos…” La Sra. Taylor continuó, pero Jim se desconectó. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Era cosa de sexto grado, y ya lo sabía. En su lugar, optó por iniciar otro garabato. Este era de un muchacho de su edad, pero con orejas puntiagudas.

 

Después del cuarto período, significaba el almuerzo. Por lo general, Jim se iba a casa a almorzar y rara vez regresaba para las clases de la tarde, pero esta vez pensó que podría ir a comer a la cafetería y realmente quedarse.

 

\- “¡Disculpa, joven! ¿No te gustaría viajar audazmente y extender la paz a otros mundos conocidos?”

 

Jim se detuvo en seco mientras una sensación de terror frío parecía filtrarse por su cuerpo. No ... no habría ido a la escuela si hubiera sabido que estarían aquí. Él los odiaba. Los reclutadores de la Flota Estelar venían tres veces al año para intentar reclutar a los mayores que todavía no tenían planes después de graduarse.

 

Sabía que debía seguir caminando, pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver su puesto en el extremo del pasillo. Un cadete de uniforme rojo, que no podía ser mucho mayor que él, llevaba un volante hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

 

\- “N…No, gracias. No miró. Simplemente trató de ignorar cómo su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre le golpeaba en los oídos. Sabía lo que sucedería… sucedía casi siempre.

 

\- “Oye…” El Cadete sonrió. –“¿No eres el hijo del capitán Kirk?”

 

\- “Yo…yo… no. N… Nos parecemos.” Jim todavía no la miraba. Simplemente trató desesperadamente de retroceder, pero sus pies no se movían.

 

\- “Ya lo sabes.” continuó ella como si no lo hubiera oído. –“Tu padre puede haber sido capitán sólo durante diez minutos… pero salvó tantas vidas…”

 

\- “Doce minutos.” Jim la corrigió con los dientes apretados. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué importaba.

 

\- “Querría que siguieras sus huellas.” Levantó el volante de nuevo. Odiaba cuando la gente decía eso. Algo en él se quebró.

 

\- “¡No sabes nada de lo que mi padre hubiera querido!” Gritó Jim. La sonrisa cayó de su rostro y dio un paso atrás. Por alguna razón, Jim se encontró arrebatando el volante de su mano. Era como si ella no mereciera tener nada asociado con su padre. –“¿Crees que él quería hacerse explotar?”

 

\- “P-Por supuesto que no.” Ella tartamudeó. A estas alturas una pequeña muchedumbre se había formado cuando la gente se detuvo para mirar hacia los gritos.

 

\- “¡Entonces no vuelvas a tratar de hablar de él! ¡No sabes lo que él quería! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que él quería! ¡Nunca llegué ni siquiera a jodidamente conocerlo!”

 

Estaba demasiado enojado para ver de frente. Se limitó a girar y salió disparado por las puertas de salida al final del pasillo, el volante todavía estaba arrugado en su mano.

 

Todavía estaba furioso cuando abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. Ese cadete probablemente sólo lo había reconocido porque el rostro de su padre estaba sin duda enmarcado en todos los monumentos de la academia. Jim nunca había estado allí, pero había un monumento justo como ese en el centro de la ciudad. Probablemente no tenían ni idea de cuánta mención le había hecho la Flota Estelar o lo jodido que había sido por su padre. Eso no hizo que doliera menos.

 

Lanzó su bolsa al suelo y lanzó el volante en la habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y, al cabo de un momento, buscó algo que no había mirado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La foto que guardaba debajo de su colchón donde no estaba Jim... bueno, a menos que contara el hecho de que su mamá estaba técnicamente embarazada en el momento en que fue tomada, incluso si no se le notaba.

 

Winona Kirk sonreía de una manera que Jim nunca había visto mientras se paraba hombro con hombro con su marido. George Kirk tenía la misma sonrisa de Jim, y basado en lo que todo el mundo decía, la misma risa también. Entre ellos y al frente, estaba Sam. Jim tenía doce años cuando Sam tuvo la suerte de abandonar este lugar. Le dolía él sabía que nunca iba a regresar. A él le dolió como el infierno quedarse solo con su mamá y Frank.

 

Realmente no le dolió cuando Winona le dijo el año pasado que ella estaba tomando un trabajo en una nueva nave, y ella estaría fuera por tres años. No, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Se había sentido entumecido mientras él la abrazaba despidiéndose.

 

Él suspiró, negándose a llorar mientras empujaba la foto bajo el colchón. Se metió debajo de las mantas, logró quitarse sus zapatos y jeans y patearlos al suelo. Él tiró de las mantas sobre su cabeza y trató de volver a dormir.

 

Jim realmente no debería haberse despertado hoy.

 

***************************************************************

 

 

**VULCANO**

**2250**

Spock se encontró a sí mismo dormido fue en algún momento durante su meditación, pero su cabeza rápidamente retrocedió cuando sintió que I-Chaya lo empujaba por la espalda. Se volvió para mirar a su mascota a los ojos y vio una mirada casi de simpatía.

 

\- “No me des esa mirada.” Spock apoyó la mano en la cabeza del sehlat. –“No me estoy sobre esforzando. Simplemente estoy estudiando en serio.”

 

Tenía exactamente un mes hasta su examen de ingreso a la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano, y si quería ser aceptado, entonces tendría que trabajar más duro. Bajó la mirada hacia el piso donde sus libros de texto estaban todavía abiertos junto con varios de sus cuadernos.

 

\- “Hmm…” Miró hacia abajo hasta donde el párrafo más reciente de notas estaba obviamente equivocado. Debió de haberlo escrito antes de dormirse anoche, y su cansancio era visible. –“Quizá debería empezar a revisar tres veces.” -Tomó la pluma y comenzó a cruzar los apuntes.

 

\- “Spock.” La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y su madre se paró en la puerta, todavía en su bata. –“Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.”

 

\- “Madre, debo terminar este capítulo.” Murmuró mientras su pluma volaba a través del papel. Caminaba a la escuela todos los días, y nunca se iba tan temprano. Tenía fácilmente seis minutos más para estudiar.

 

\- “No, vas a bajar escaleras y caminar con T'Pring a la escuela. Ella está preguntando por ti, y honestamente creo que es bueno que ella esté haciendo un esfuerzo para llevarse bien contigo.”

 

\- “¿T'Pring? ¿Está aquí?” Spock dejó caer la pluma de su mano. Dejó un punto de tinta en su papel, pero apenas se dio cuenta.

 

\- “Está en la planta baja esperando, así que date prisa, cielo.” Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

 

Todavía se ruborizaba ante aquel apodo ilógico cuando recogió sus libros y los guardó en su mochila. Rápidamente se cambió por el uniforme de la escuela y se peinó.

 

En su tocador había un volante para la Academia de Ciencias Vulcano. Tenía las fechas para el examen de admisión enumeradas en la parte inferior, y lo había estado observando por semanas mientras ese día se acercaba cada vez más. Lo dobló y lo guardó en su mochila.

 

\- “¡Spock! ¡En algún momento que sea hoy, por favor!” Su madre llamó desde abajo.

 

Cogió su bolsa y bajó las escaleras. En sus diecisiete años, todavía no había entendido muchas de las formas de lenguaje que usaba su madre. Por supuesto que planeaba ir a la escuela hoy. Sería ilógico dejarlo de lado en su último año. También sería contraproducente perder la escuela por estudiar para el examen.

 

Todos los días, esta semana después de la escuela, se quedaba para asistir a un curso de revisión especial para el examen, y tampoco podía faltar.

 

I-Chaya lo siguió escaleras abajo. Su madre, Amanda, estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con su café, y T'Pring lo esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que llevaba Spock.

 

\- “¿Estás segura de que no te gustaría una taza para el camino?” preguntó Amanda a T'Pring.

El rostro de T'Pring permaneció casi impasible, pero Spock notó la manera en que ella sutilmente apretaba su agarre en la bolsa con disgusto. –“No, gracias.” Ella podía estar actuando con cortesía, pero Spock podía sentir ligeramente su descontento en el fondo de su mente donde estaba su vínculo. Tenía que mantener la calma para que ella no sintiera la suya a cambio.

 

\- “Vamos ya, madre.” dijo Spock, yendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió para poner una mano en la cabeza de I-Chaya una vez más. –“Estaré asistiendo al curso de revisión esta tarde, así que pídele a padre que te alimente.”

 

Sintió otro cosquilleo de disgusto en su vínculo mientras se volvía hacia la puerta y los dos se pusieron en marcha.

 

\- “¿Por qué hablas con tu sehlat como si pudiera entenderte?” preguntó T'Pring, con un tono de disgusto en su voz.

 

\- “Puede comprenderme. Puede ser un animal, pero es muy inteligente. Eso es lo que hace que los sehlats sean tan buenos animales de compañía.” Respondió Spock.

 

\- “Parece ilógico para mí…” Ella levantó ligeramente la nariz.

 

\- “¿Por qué querías caminar conmigo?” preguntó Spock sin rodeos. - “¿Es la comodidad, ya que nuestras casas se cruzan la una con la otra?”

 

\- “Sí.” dijo ella. –“También quería hablar contigo. Me preguntaba si planeabas hacer el examen de ingreso...pero como acabas de decirle a tu sehlat, lo haces. Debo admitir...me complace escuchar esto.

 

\- “¿Lo hace? ¿Por qué razón?”

 

\- “Si vamos a estar unidos adecuadamente un día, me gustaría que tuvieras una carrera lógica.”  Lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

 

Así que, de eso se trataba. Spock y T'Pring habían estado comprometidos desde que tenían siete años de edad, y estaba seguro que ellos no se gustaban mutuamente a cada momento, ya que ambos trataban de mantener sus escudos en todo momento.

 

A pesar de que había pasado años desde que T'Pring lo había empujado por última vez en el barro, nunca se había imaginado que algún día llegaría a aceptar la idea de que estarían formalmente unidos. Todavía no lo había aceptado. La idea de hacer un hogar con T'Pring...tocar sus dedos juntos antes de que se separaran hacia sus respectivos trabajos... tener que programarse alrededor de las necesidades de sus hijos.

 

\- “Todavía estoy indeciso.” Él sabía que no debía decir las cosas sólo para fastidiarla, pero sólo porque ella parecía haber olvidado todas esas veces que le hizo comer arena, no significaba que él fuera a perdonarla rápidamente. –“He tenido otras ofertas…”

 

\- “¿Cómo cuáles?” Levantó las cejas hacia él.

 

\- “Recientemente he recibido una oferta de la Academia de la Flota Estelar en la Tierra. Al parecer, quedaron impresionados por la investigación que entregué el año pasado…” En realidad, no tenía ningún interés en la Flota Estelar, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

 

\- “Spock.” Ella caminó delante de él y se giró para mirarlo y así bloquear su camino. –“Eso es muy irresponsable e ilógico. Usted puede conseguir una carrera estable aquí en Vulcano. Los dos podemos.”

 

\- “No es ilógico, por lo menos, considerar todas mis opciones.” Él intentó caminar alrededor de ella, pero ella se puso delante de su caminó una vez más.

\- “No iré a la Tierra contigo.” Ella cruzó los brazos de forma desafiante.

 

\- “No te lo he pedido.”

 

\- “Pero si vamos a estar unidos ...”

 

\- “¿Pensé que querías que nuestro lazo se disolviera?” Él alzó sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella y la vio parpadear sorprendida. –“Me lo dijiste...muchas veces. Al menos una vez al año.”

 

\- “Lamento la forma en que te traté.” Ella dejó caer su mirada al suelo y él se sorprendió de ver un leve rubor verde en sus mejillas. –“Fue malo de mí parte maltratarlo sólo porque usted es medio humano. Pero ahora sólo quiero mantener la tradición que nuestra gente espera de nosotros, y eso significa estar unidos formalmente.”

 

\- “¿Qué pasa con Stonn?” Él supo que había tocado una fibra sensible cuando su rubor se hizo más profundo. Stonn era el chico de su edad que sabía que prefería T'Pring. Pasaron todo su tiempo juntos creciendo, y Stonn era a menudo un participante voluntario en molestar a Spock.

 

Stonn ya está unido y lo ha sido así desde los siete años. Ella apretó la empuñadura de la bolsa y no lo miró. –“Cuando llegue el momento, se casará con T'Pol, y yo me casaré contigo…”

 

Spock sintió una punzada de piedad por T'Pol. Siempre era una chica agradable y nunca parecía encontrar diversión en intimidarle de la manera en que la mayoría de su clase lo hacía. La idea de que ella estuviera con alguien como Stonn mientras él estaba con alguien como T'Pring le hizo cuestionar la lógica que había para la vinculación de compañeros vulcanos.

 

\- “Ya veo. Eso es un motivo de tristeza para ella, entonces.” Una vez más intentó rodearla, pero ella se paró delante de él.

 

\- “¡Spock!” Ella estaba casi gruñendo, y era el más verde de lo que la había visto. –“Dime que no estás considerando una carrera en la Flota Estelar en lugar de una estable aquí.”

 

\- “A menos que estés planeando tirarme al piso, te sugiero que me dejes pasar.” Él gruñó de vuelta. Ella sin decir palabra salió de su camino y siguió caminando.

 

Podía oír el timbre en la distancia del edificio de la escuela que señalaba el comienzo de las clases. Iban a llegar tarde. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Era consciente de que T'Pring lo seguía, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella durante el resto del camino.

 

Estaba oscuro cuando Spock finalmente llegó a casa esa noche. Estaba extremadamente cansado, pero también estaba de buen humor. El curso de revisión fue muy gratificante. Él era uno de los solamente diez estudiantes allí. Stonn estaba allí también, y no podía evitar sentirse muy satisfecho cada vez que recibía una respuesta correcta cuando Stonn no.

 

\- “Spock, ¿eres tú?” Su madre llamó desde la sala de estar.

 

\- “Sí, madre.” replicó él. –“Voy a tomar un baño y me voy a la cama.”

 

\- “¿No quieres cenar?” Ella entró en la cocina donde estaba y abrió la nevera. –“Te he guardado un plato.”

 

\- “No, gracias.” Él subió las escaleras. Estaba demasiado cansado para tener hambre.

 

\- “Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?” Ella preguntó desde el pie de la escalera.

 

\- “Fue...” Hizo una pausa y pensó de nuevo en la expresión en la cara de Stonn cuando el instructor le dijo que su artículo estaba basado en los hechos inexactos. –“Estuvo bien.”

 

\- “Bien...” Suspiró. –“Ahora si necesitas algo, házmelo saber...”

 

Spock asintió y fue a su habitación. A veces le disgustaba la forma en que lo trataba como a un niño pequeño, y quería atender todas sus necesidades. ¿Seguro que a su edad debería poder hacerlo por sí mismo?

 

Colgó su bolsa en el gancho detrás de su puerta antes de ir a preparar su baño. El agua estaba tan caliente cuando entró, y él se encontró con sus ojos cerrándose antes de abrirlos nuevamente. No creía que fuera posible ahogarse en una bañera a su edad, pero era ilógico correr el riesgo.

 

Se secó y se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, I-Chaya lo siguió adentro.

 

\- “Supongo que estabas sorprendido de verme salir con T'Pring hoy?” Dijo a I-Chaya cuando abrió su cajón de la cómoda y agarró su pijama. Su sehlat había sido a menudo testigo de la crueldad de T'Pring cuando Spock crecía. –“Bueno ... ella quería hablar conmigo sobre nuestro futuro.”

 

I-Chaya ladeó su cabeza, y Spock tomó eso como su forma de expresar que estaba muy sorprendido y ofendido en nombre de Spock.

 

\- “No puedo imaginarlo... pero supongo que ella tiene razón. Ella afirma que debemos defender lo que nuestra gente espera de nosotros, pero siento como si...” Miró por su ventana al cielo estrellado sin luna. –“Supongo que esperaba que hubiera algo más. Ilógico, lo sé.”

 

Se puso el pijama y apagó la luz. Al estar debajo de las sábanas, oyó como I-Chaya se acurrucaba en su lugar habitual junto a la puerta. Siempre protegía a Spock de posibles intrusos.

 

\- “No sé qué.” Murmuró en su almohada. –“No importa el camino que elija, tendré una buena carrera de cualquier manera. –“Yo sólo siento como si algo faltara... algo.”

 

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

 

********************************************

 

**TIERRA**

 

Spock fue despertado por una alarma. Antes incluso de abrir los ojos, supo que no era el sonido habitual del cronómetro en su mesilla de noche. Era una alarma diferente.

 

Abrió los ojos para ver un teléfono celular ubicado en la mesa de noche. Eso era extraño. Poseía un teléfono celular, pero nunca lo usaba. Por lo general, estaba escondido en uno de sus cajones, sólo solía ponerse en contacto con su padre cuando él estaba fuera del planeta. Había estado muy cansado la noche anterior, pero se habría acordado de sacarlo y de poner la alarma.

 

Extendió la mano y lo tomó de la mesa. Mientras golpeaba para apagar la alarma, vio que algo estaba ... mal. Dejó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

Sí, algo andaba mal. Esta no era su cama, y ésta no era su habitación. El ocupante de esta habitación era bastante desordenado. El suelo alrededor de la cama estaba cubierto de ropa y libros, y había estado durmiendo con una sábana, ni siquiera una cama debidamente hecha.

 

\- “…I-Chaya?” Llamó suavemente en la dirección de la puerta. –“¿Madre?” Valía la pena intentarlo, pero la voz no era suya.

 

Se miró a sí mismo y jadeó. Estaba durmiendo desnudo. Bueno, no completamente desnudo, ya que podía ver que usaba bóxers.

 

Una mano que no era suya tocó su pecho. Era ancho y sin vello, muy distinto del pecho del cuerpo que había ocupado durante diecisiete años. Sus brazos también eran más gruesos, al igual que sus piernas. Pateó suavemente la sábana de su cuerpo y se volvió para poner los pies en el suelo.

 

Este cuerpo ... no sólo no era suyo, sino que tenía un marcado matiz rosado como el de los humanos. Un humano. Echó un vistazo hacia la cómoda donde se había tirado una camiseta sucia sobre el espejo. Spock caminaba vacilante hacía la cómoda sobre unos pies que no eran los suyos.

 

Extendió la mano y lentamente sacó la camisa del espejo, consiguiendo una visión completa de su cara por primera vez cuando la camisa cayó al suelo.

 

Jadeó y saltó hacia atrás, casi tropezando con una pila de ropa en el suelo. El rostro que lo miraba de regreso reflejaba amplios ojos azules, cejas que se inclinaban hacia abajo y unas orejas redondeadas. ¡Era un humano!

 

\- “¿Qué extraño ... sueño?” Él parpadeó ante su reflejo, observando cómo por reflejo las mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente. Spock alzó la mano y tocó cada lado del rostro del humano, y luego hasta las orejas. Su rostro se ruborizó aún más cuando sintió sus bordes redondeados. Era incluso más extraño sentir su corazón martillando justo en su pecho.

 

Los sueños eran una forma en que la mente subconsciente procesaba la información, pero Spock nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño antes. Se sentía tan real ...

 

Spock saltó cuando hubo un ruido detrás de él. Se volvió para ver la alerta de una notificación en el teléfono celular. Lo alcanzó y lo revisó. Por lo general uno no era capaz de leer o decir la hora en un sueño, pero él podía leer este mensaje con toda claridad.

 

>> Vuelvo a casa hoy. Asegúrese que esas tareas estén hechas.

 

\- “Hmm…” El número había sido asignado como Frank. Debía ser una especie de autoridad si ordenaba tareas.

 

Spock dejó el teléfono y empezó a vestirse. Después de todo, lo más lógico era hacer lo que le decían si no quería que este sueño se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

 

No confiaba en ninguna de las ropas del suelo, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado allí. Abrió la puerta del armario y optó por una camiseta limpia y jeans, así como botas. Abajo, había una lista de tareas en un tablero. Hizo una nota mental de ellas y se puso a trabajar.

 

**************************************************

 

**VULCANO**

\- “Mmm… ¡Basta!” Jim llamó al gato sin abrir los ojos. Por lo general, los gatos de la granja se quedaban afuera y perseguían a las ratas, pero ocasionalmente alguno se entraba. Al parecer, uno lo había conseguido y ahora estaba lamiendo su pie. Suspiró y tiró las mantas. –“¿Y por qué está tan caliente aquí? ¡Ahh!” Se levantó de la cama y cayó al suelo.

 

 - “¿Qué ...?” Jim jadeó y miró a su alrededor. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía ver claramente que no era su habitación, y que lo que lo había lamido no era un gato. Era un oso.

 

“¡Ahh!” Se alejó de la criatura y se apoyó en la mesita de noche. La mesa se tambaleó ruidosamente y el cronómetro en la parte superior cayó al suelo.

 

“¿Qué está pasando ...?” Se miró a sí mismo, mirando las ropas negras y las manos esbeltas. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado ... en su costado. Él provisionalmente puso una mano sobre este. El oso parpadeó con cariño hacia él.

 

“¿Dónde estoy?” Él se levantó lentamente y miró alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para obtener mucho. Vio que el interruptor de la luz estaba en la pared por lo que hizo su camino a través de la habitación cuidadosamente. Una vez que la habitación estaba iluminada, hizo dos cosas.

 

Uno, quien vivía aquí era muy ordenado. Podía ver una bolsa de escuela colgada en un gancho y una estantería llena de libros con los lomos hacia fuera. Las tapas y los estantes de la cómoda estaban todos ordenados también, teniendo incluso un costoso microscopio.

 

Lo siguiente que descubrió fue que no había manera de que esta fuera la Tierra. Lo que él pensaba que era un oso era lo que en realidad ahora se reconocía como un sehlat. Eran nativos de Vulcano. Lo sabía porque había visto una foto de uno en su libro de texto ayer.

 

Esto era Vulcano. ¿Era también vulcano? Explicaría el latido del corazón. Se acercó a la cómoda y se miró al espejo, apoyando las manos en el tocador mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

 

"Woah ..." La cara que lo miró fue definitivamente de un vulcano. Los ojos eran de color marrón oscuro, y el pelo y las cejas eran como el cuadro de su libro de texto. Las orejas ... Lentamente se acercó y tocó la punta de una oreja.

 

\- “¿Spock?” Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio.

 

Saltó hacia atrás y casi se cayó, pero el sehlat estaba detrás de él evitando su caída, antes de empujarle para que se pusiera de pie.

 

\- “Spock, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó una voz de mujer justo al otro lado de la puerta.

 

\- “Um... sí?” Podía sentir que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal justo debajo de sus costillas.

 

\- “Bueno, date prisa, Cariño. ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela y T'Pring quiere caminar contigo otra vez!”

 

\- “Um ... bien.” Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor.

 

Esto era un sueño. Simplemente tenía que serlo. Probablemente porque había leído sobre Vulcano ayer él estaba teniendo un sueño realista. Jim sólo tendría que ir sobre su día y esperar a despertar en su propia cama. Los sueños generalmente funcionaban así, y había tenido sueños mucho más raros.

 

Cogió la bolsa de la escuela y abrió la puerta. En la planta baja, había una mujer que lo esperaba, probablemente su madre, pero al acercarse, vio que era una humana. Justo detrás de ella, en la puerta, había una muchacha vulcana de piel oscura. En el fondo de su mente, casi podía sentir que se reía de él ... extraño.

 

\- “Spock!” Su madre rio nerviosamente. “¿Estás listo para el colegio?”

 

\- “Sí ...” Jim mantuvo los brazos cruzados e intentó no mirarla por si podía darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

 

\- “¿Estás seguro?” Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás. –“¡No puedes ir a la escuela en pijama, tonto!”

 

\- “¿Q-qué?” Él se miró a sí mismo. Claro, llevaba puesto lo mismo con lo que se había despertado, pero todas las prendas vulcanas tenían la misma apariencia. Sin embargo, ir a la escuela en su pijama era como un sueño clásico, por lo que haría esto más auténtico.

 

La volvió a sentir ... riendo. Parecía estar llegando simultáneamente desde el fondo de su mente, así como desde la chica de la habitación. Tal vez estaba leyendo su mente, o lo que sea que pudieran hacer. ¿Sabía ella realmente que él no era de allí?

 

\- “Spock ... ¿te sientes bien?” Preguntó su madre.

 

\- “Um ... sí.”

 

\- “¿Estás seguro? No suenas como tú.” Ella extendió la mano y colocó una mano en su frente.

 

Pudo sentir inmediatamente una preocupación que parecía provenir de ella. Sentía sus emociones como si fueran suyas, y eran fuertes.

 

\- “Ahh ...” Él se sacudió hacia atrás.

 

\- “¿Qué pasa, cariño?” Preguntó, retirando su mano. –“No te sientes caliente ...”

 

\- “Spock, ¿vienes o no?” Preguntó la chica de la puerta.

 

\- “Creo que es mejor que Spock se quede en casa hoy.” dijo la madre. –“Creo que se ha enfermado por trabajar tan duro ...”

 

\- “Muy bien. Espero no llegar tarde porque te esperé.”  Suspiró ella.

 

\- “Espera ... ¿qué hay de tu clase de revisión?” Preguntó su madre.

 

\- “Uhh ...” Jim se encogió de hombros.

 

\- “Haré que Stonn le envíe las notas.” dijo la muchacha. –“Bajo circunstancias normales, él no haría tal cosa, pero tal vez lo haga si se lo pido. Adiós.” Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Jim sintió una ola de alivio. Algo acerca de esa chica realmente lo ponía al borde.

 

\- “Voy a ... volver a la cama.” Jim se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

 

\- “¿Necesitas que te lleve algo? ¿Sopa?” Su madre llamó.

 

\- “No.” Él abrió la puerta del dormitorio. –“Estoy bien ... Mamá.”

 

Cerró la puerta y suspiró una vez más con alivio. Miró para ver al sehlat acurrucado en la cama. Probablemente sería mejor volver a la cama si quería despertar del sueño, pero su lado curioso le estaba diciendo que husmeara un poco más.

 

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, pasó varios momentos picándose las orejas y las cejas, y varios minutos más estropeándose el pelo. Este tipo definitivamente podría usar un mejor corte de pelo. Demonios, probablemente sería lindo si no tuviera un sentido de la moda tan extraño.

 

Y entonces su curiosidad fue más allá. Echó un vistazo a la cama para asegurarse de que el sehlat todavía dormía, antes de que lentamente se quitase su bata y la dejara caer a los tobillos.

 

En el espejo, observó cómo el rubor verde de su rostro se extendía sobre su pecho. Estaba completamente desnudo, aparte de su ropa interior negra. Su pecho era delgado y estaba cubierto de pelo oscuro. Había un rastro de ese vello oscuro que iba desde su ombligo y desaparecía en su cintura.

 

No ... no debería mirar. ¿Por qué diablos no? Si esto era un sueño, ¿qué importaba si se veía desnudo? Además, era para propósitos educativos, ya que su capítulo del libro de texto sobre Vulcanos dejaba convenientemente afuera todo lo relacionado con lo que había de la cintura hacía abajo

 

Todavía sonrojado, se agachó y enganchó los pulgares en la cintura de su ropa interior y los tiró muy lentamente para que cayeran al suelo.

 

\- “Woah ...”

 

En su mayor parte, era lo mismo que un ser humano. Realmente no sabía lo que había estado esperando ... ¿una polla puntiaguda? No, la única diferencia importante eran las crestas dobles. Con cuidado se agachó y pasó las puntas de sus dedos por la cabeza. La sensación de hormigueo que acompañaba a la acción era idéntica a la que siempre tenía cuando se tocaba.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al sehlat levantar la cabeza y mirar. Jim apartó rápidamente su mano.

 

\- “¡¿Q-Qué estás mirando, ¿eh ??!”

 

El sehlat bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Jim respiró de alivio y buscó la ropa en el suelo para volver a ponérsela. Ya que todavía no estaba cansado, pero realmente no podía salir de la habitación, tal vez podría encontrar algún entretenimiento en otro lugar. Seguro que había muchos libros que parecían interesantes en la estantería.

 

*********************************************************

 

**TIERRA**

Spock se secó la frente en el antebrazo y suspiró. Estas tareas eran muy exigentes para un cuerpo humano, y él nunca antes había pensado mucho en lo que podía sentirse al sudar tanto. Si esto era un sueño, era algo mundano.

 

Había estado cortando madera durante horas. Los troncos que una vez habían estropeado el patio trasero ahora estaban troceados en pedazos uniformes y los había alineado con la corteza hacia abajo dentro del cobertizo. Colocó el hacha en el cobertizo y entró a mirar la siguiente tarea de la lista.

 

\- “Platos.” Entró en la cocina y retrocedió ante la vista. Era como si nadie en esta casa hubiera lavado los platos en meses. Encendió el lavabo y se puso a trabajar, mientras se preguntaba cuándo iba a despertar.

 

El sol se ponía justo cuando Spock doblaba la última pila de ropa. Había conseguido un comienzo tardío porque la lavadora se había roto, y le llevó un tiempo encontrar las herramientas adecuadas y arreglarla. Levantó la vista de las toallas que estaba doblando justo cuando se abría la puerta principal.

 

Un hombre con ropa sucia y una cara sin afeitar tropezó en la cocina. Parpadeó estúpidamente y miró a su alrededor, obviamente impresionado al ver todo tan limpio.

 

\- “¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, chico?” El hombre que obviamente era Frank preguntó.

 

\- “Estoy terminando las tareas.” Spock respondió con calma, ignorando su grosero idioma humano.

 

\- “¿Hiciste toda la mierda que te pedí?”

 

\- “Sí, señor.” Spock cogió las toallas y las llevó al armario de lino. Cuando regresó, Frank seguía allí de pie.

 

\- “¿Has cortado toda la madera?”

 

\- “Sí, señor.” Incluso Spock había empezado a tener ampollas de hacerlo.

 

\- “¿Y te lavaste los platos?”

 

\- “Sí señor.”

 

\- “¿Y lavaste toda la ropa?”

 

\- “Sí señor.”

 

\- “¡Mentiroso!” Frank señaló con el dedo a Spock. –“¡La lavadora ha estado dañada durante meses, y no hay forma que lavaras toda esa mierda a mano!

 

\- “Repare la lavadora.”

 

Spock jadeó cuando Frank cruzó la habitación y lo agarró por el bíceps. Instintivamente trató de alejarse, pero en este cuerpo humano, era mucho más débil que de costumbre. El dolor fluyó a través de su brazo de donde Frank lo aferraba.

 

\- “Si podías arreglar esa cosa, ¿por qué diablos has esperado tanto tiempo?” Gruñó Frank. Spock no podía encontrar su voz para responder, pero incluso si podía, no estaba seguro de lo que podía decir. –“Y apuesto a que cortó la madera equivocada! Eres tan escuálido, ¡no hay manera de que lo hayas hecho bien!”

 

Eso no era lo que debía decírsele a alguien que había hecho lo que le habían pedido. Seguramente, si Spock hubiera hecho alguna parte de las tareas incorrectamente, además había una manera adecuada de educarlo. Se había comprobado estadísticamente que la violencia física y los gritos no funcionaban en los adolescentes.

 

\- “... Déjame ir.” Spock logró encontrar su voz y una vez más trató de salir del agarre de Frank, en vano.

 

\- “¡No puedo creer que todavía estoy atado contigo!” Dijo Frank. –“Es culpa tuya que tu mamá se fuera! ¡Odia mirarte! ¡Es por culpa de tuya que mi coche se está pudriéndose en el fondo de una zanja! ¿Por qué no moriste en Tarsus como la idiota de mi hermana?”

 

Algo dentro de Spock se quebró. Había aprendido el pellizco de su padre cuando tenía seis años, pero él nunca lo había usado en nadie antes. Ni siquiera en Stonn o T'Pring. Sin embargo, encontró que funcionaba como se le había dicho que lo haría.

 

Con su brazo libre, Spock levantó la mano y encontró ese punto en el cuello de Frank. Su rostro inmediatamente se contorsionó de ira, antes de que su cuerpo entero quedara flojo. Spock saltó hacia atrás del agarre mientras el cuerpo de Frank golpeaba el suelo de baldosas.

 

Spock se levantó, mirando fijamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Frank, sintiendo su propio corazón latiéndole en el pecho. Esto ... no era un sueño. Esto era una pesadilla. Spock se estremeció al tocar el punto de su brazo, donde ahora se estaba marcando en rojo la mano de ese hombre sobre su piel.

 

Sabía que su cuerpo humano no tenía fuerzas para mover a Frank a una distancia considerable. Así que, se giró en el lugar y regresó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Ahora su reflejo estaba sucio, el sudor empapaba toda su ropa. Su piel también estaba más roja, tanto por el sol como por el esfuerzo. Tenía que salir de ese cuerpo. Tenía que despertar.

 

Sin siquiera pensar en ello, rápidamente se desnudó quedando en sus boxers y se metió debajo de la sábana una vez más. Cerró los ojos y trató de bajar los latidos de su corazón.

 

\- “Ve a dormir ... ve a dormir, Spock ...” Cerró los ojos, pero nada pareció estar sucediendo. –“Por favor ... necesito despertar. Necesito ver a mi madre y mi padre ... ¡Por favor!”

 

*****************************************************

 

**VULCANO**

Spock abrió los ojos y jadeó. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros, pero su adrenalina finalmente se estaba desvaneciendo de una vez. Éste era su dormitorio, y éste era su cuerpo.

 

\- “I-Chaya, tuve el sueño más extraño...” Dijo mientras se incorporaba. Prácticamente podía sentir dónde Frank lo había agarrado. La manta cayó y Spock notó que estaba desnudo. Realmente desnudo, ya que ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior.

 

Esto no tenía sentido. Siempre llevaba pijama cuando dormía. Cómo se había quitado la ropa en su sueño. Él miró alrededor de su habitación y jadeó de nuevo. Este era su dormitorio, pero muchas cosas estaban equivocadas.

 

Se había movido el contenido de su estantería. Su microscopio estaba ahora sobre el escritorio. Los libros en su estantería también parecían como si alguien los hubiera reorganizado. Su mochila estaba en el suelo y su contenido había sido derramado. También había ropa en el suelo. Ahora, esto era un ultraje.

 

\- “I-Chaya, ¿quién estuvo aquí? ¿fue un intruso?” Spock se levantó, no estaba afectado por su propia desnudez, ahora que él racionalizaba que estaba solo en su dormitorio. A menos que ... el intruso estuviera aquí, escondiéndose.

 

Spock cayó de rodillas y comprobó debajo de la cama y en el armario. Ninguna señal del intruso, y aún no había notado nada. Todo estaba aquí, solo que había sido movido.

 

\- “¿Spock?” Amanda llamó a la puerta. –“Spock, ¿vas a ir a la escuela hoy?”

 

Spock se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella para que no entrara. Después de todo, estaba desnudo.

 

\- “Sí, madre.” dijo. –“Estaré abajo en un momento.”

 

\- “Bueno. T'Pring quiere caminar contigo de nuevo.”

 

Spock suprimió un gemido al pensarlo. Entonces se vistió rápidamente y trató de empacar todas sus cosas para la escuela. Mientras cruzaba la habitación, hizo una pausa, viendo algo por el rabillo del ojo.

 

Uno de sus cuadernos de papel había sido abierto a una página en blanco y colocado en el centro de su escritorio. Reconoció la escritura como estándar, pero la escritura no era suya.

 

Oye. Tengo la sensación de que esto no es un sueño. No sé qué diablos es, sin embargo. Si alguna vez cambiamos de nuevo, escríbeme. Traté de escribir un mensaje, pero no pude encontrar tu teléfono celular, o si incluso tienes uno. Por favor, envíame un mensaje de texto cuando volvamos a la normalidad para que yo pueda saber que esto era real. -Jim.

 

Había un número de teléfono celular debajo. Spock reconoció que los tres primeros dígitos eran el código de área para la Tierra. ¡El intruso... era el muchacho de la granja! El muchacho humano había estado en su cuerpo y había tocado sus cosas.

 

Spock se estremeció ante la idea, pero de alguna manera fue peor saber que esa era la vida de una persona real lo que había estado viviendo. Ahora lamentaba no haber llamado a las autoridades por Frank, o al menos haber movido su cuerpo a algún lugar lejano.

 

Abrió el cajón inferior de su tocador. Bajo una pila de suéteres tejidos a mano hechos por su madre estaba el teléfono celular que su padre le había dado hace unos años. Spock guardó el número y el nombre como un contacto nuevo, pero cuando fue a escribir un mensaje, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

 

\- “¡Spock!” La puerta de su habitación se abrió y T'Pring se detuvo en la puerta. Podía sentir su usual zumbido de insatisfacción en el fondo de su mente. Realmente debería empezar a meditar más para poder empujarla como solía hacerlo. –“¿Vienes?”

 

\- “Sí.” Se puso de pie y metió el teléfono en su bolsa. Tal vez encontraría tiempo para enviar un mensaje en el descanso.

 

*********************************************************

 

**TIERRA**

Jim bostezó mientras sus pies colgaban sobre el borde del tejado. Apoyó su barbilla en la barandilla y cerró los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado la clase para ir al techo del edificio de la escuela. Por lo general, simplemente se marchaba a casa, pero sabía que tendría que ir a la detención de la Sra. Taylor en algún momento de esta semana.

 

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, se dio cuenta que finalmente había terminado ese sueño extraño, pero incluso cuando él había soñado que había estado en Vulcano, había sido muy real. Se removió en la cama y sintió dolor en el brazo y ampollas en las manos. Alguien había estado en su cuerpo.

 

Jim pensó en quedarse en casa para tratar de resolver mentalmente todo, pero algo le había instado a bajar. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Frank en el suelo, y él supo dos cosas. Uno, que probablemente no debería estar allí cuando Frank se despertara. Y dos, el muchacho vulcano había estado en su cuerpo ayer.

 

Sólo tenía sentido. ¿Dónde más iba la conciencia del muchacho vulcano cuando Jim estaba en su cuerpo? Además, probablemente había intentado asesinar a Frank con sus poderes mentales cuando Frank llegó a casa y había comenzado a actuar como un culo. Jim sólo desearía haber estado allí para verlo.

 

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que saltó cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono para alertarlo de un nuevo mensaje. Se apresuró a desbloquearlo.

 

- **Hola.**

 

Jim sonrió y escribió de nuevo.

 

_-Hola a ti también, Spock._

 

\- **No sé qué decir.**

 

- _Igual que aquí. Quiero decir ... estuvimos en los cuerpos del otro todo el día de ayer. No hay nada que puedas decir._

 

\- **En efecto.**

 

_-Pero estar en los cuerpos del otro es probablemente lo más íntimo que haya sucedido, así que creo que deberíamos ser capaces de hablar libremente entre nosotros._

 

**- _Eso parece lógico._**

 

_\- ¿Qué pasó cuando estabas en mí?_

 

Jim esperó por varios minutos ansioso por una respuesta.

 

**\- Hice todas las tareas que Frank dio como instrucciones. Sin embargo, él lo consideró insatisfactorio y procedió a levantar su voz y agarrarme de una manera violenta.**

 

_\- Entonces, ¿lo mataste? genial._

 

**\- No lo maté. Debería estar consciente en pocas horas.**

_\- Maldita sea. Bueno, estar en tu cuerpo no fue tan malo. Intenté ir a la escuela, pero luego tu mamá dijo que parecía demasiado enfermo. Jajaja Supongo que, porque no estaba actuando como tú, o lo que sea._

_-Así, volví a tu habitación y hurgué un rato antes de volverme a dormir._

_-En algún momento, me di cuenta de que probablemente no era un sueño. Se sentía demasiado real._

 

**\- Tocaste mis cosas.**

 

Jim se sonrojó mientras escribía de nuevo.

 

_\- ¡Sólo por un segundo!_

_-Oh, espera, probablemente te refieres a la mierda en tu habitación. Bueno, estaba aburrido. Pero todos sus libros están en Vulcano o lo que sea._

_-Pero todo lo demás en tu vida parece genial._

_-Como tu sehlat es genial._

_\- Tu mamá parece agradable._

_-Tu novia fue un poco grosera, sin embargo._

 

**-T'Pring no es mi novia.**

**-Ella es mi esposa.**

Jim casi dejó que su teléfono cayera por el techo de la escuela. Luego se apresuró a escribir el texto.

 

_\- ¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué??????_

**-Quiero corregirme. Ella será mi esposa un día. A partir de ahora, estamos comprometidos.**

_-Oh._

Jim sintió una punzada de tristeza, pero no estaba seguro de por qué.

_-_ **Estoy estudiando para un examen importante. Ya perdí una clase ayer, y no debería perder más.**

_\- Oh sí. Eso me recuerda. Tu novia dijo que conseguiría que alguien te trajera las notas._

_-_ **Gracias por decírmelo. Tengo que irme ahora.**

 

_\- Esta bien._

_-Tengo que volver a clase también._

 

Jim sintió otra punzada de tristeza.

 

_\- Te veo por aquí, Spock._

 

**-Preferiría que no. Prefiero que nuestra mente permanezca en nuestros cuerpos de ahora en adelante.**

 

_\- Jaja. Sí. Lo mismo._

Jim suspiró mientras cerraba su teléfono y lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Ahora, estaba realmente triste porque la vida de Spock no era un sueño. Si tuviera un sueño, al menos podría ser recurrente. Sería un buen lugar para escapar de vez en cuando.

 

Se recostó en el techo, con la mochila bajo la cabeza como una almohada. Tratando de ignorar el doloroso moretón en su bíceps mientras observaba cómo las nubes rodaban por el cielo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten
> 
> no olviden esta es una traducción de Synchronize! by Coffee666

**TIERRA**

Unos días después, y Jim prácticamente había olvidado lo que era estar en el cuerpo de Spock. Era como un recuerdo borroso, o un sueño que estaba bastante desvanecido. Apenas recordaba la cara de Spock, y el hecho que estaba realmente caliente .... O quizás en retrospectiva, no era tan caliente en absoluto. Realmente no podía recordar.

 

La única evidencia del cambio eran los chats en su teléfono, la magulladura que se empalidecía en su brazo, y el hecho de que la casa estaba mucho más limpia. Trató de mantener la casa limpia como la había dejado Spock, tanto para mantener a Frank fuera de él, como porque era agradable saber dónde estaba todo.

 

Al parecer, lo que Spock le hizo a Frank mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Jim debió de haberle asustado, porque había salido de la casa tan pronto como había estado consciente de nuevo, y no lo había sentido de nuevo.

 

Jim fue a la escuela, e incluso se quedó todo el día. Los maestros notaron su presencia y decidieron involucrarlo más, lo que significaba que tenía que empezar a prestar más atención.

 

Él iba por el camino correcto por primera vez en cuatro años en la escuela, y realmente podía verse a sí mismo graduándose a tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba contento. Estaba aburrido, y todo este estudio significaba que no tenía tiempo para nada más. No es que hubiera algo más que hacer por aquí.

 

Cerró sus libros de texto y los empujó de la cama al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y cogió su teléfono de la mesa de noche. Sin pensar en ello, fue a escribir un mensaje a Spock antes de detenerse, con los pulgares en la pantalla. ¿Qué le diría siquiera? Spock probablemente habría olvidó todo sobre él de todos modos.

 

_-Oye._

_*************************************************************************_

**VULCANO**

Le había llevado a Spock menos de un día para poner todas sus cosas de vuelta en donde debían de ir, y ahora no había pruebas de que Jim hubiera ocupado su cuerpo. Lo único que permanecía era la pesadilla ocasional de Frank agarrándolo. Eso por lo general se desvanecía segundos después que se despertaba, dejándolo confundido en que era lo que lo había asustado al despertar.

 

\- “¿Vas a casa conmigo hoy?” preguntó T'Pring a Spock mientras el timbre señalaba el final de su última clase.

 

\- “Negativo. Voy a asistir al curso de revisión para el examen.” Dijo, recogiendo su bolsa.

 

\- “Ya veo. Pensé que estaba abandonando a favor de algo ... más sencillo.”

 

\- “¿Qué le da esa idea?”

 

\- “Creo que todo ese trabajo es demasiado para usted. Ya se enfermó una vez y se perdió la clase. Fue lo peor que haya visto... no era usted mismo.” Ella entrecerró los ojos.

 

\- “Estoy bien ahora.” Él balanceó su bolsa sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia el aula. –“Gracias por su preocupación.”

 

Estaba bien, y no iba a quedarse atrás. Se sentó cerca del frente, para poder quedar en la fila de Stonn. El uso de las notas de Stonn fue una manera ideal para él de realizar un seguimiento de su progreso, así como hacer un seguimiento de cuántas respuestas suyas estaban bien en comparación con las de Stonn.

 

\- “Enciendan sus computadoras y vayan a la sección cuatro.” Dijo el instructor. –“Después tendremos una discusión abierta, así como una prueba.”

 

Spock fue directamente al trabajo. El único sonido ahora era sólo el clic de teclados con todo el mundo transcribiendo sus notas.

 

Spock pasó a través de la sección, y el tema cambió para mencionar a la Flota Estelar. Los nombres y las fechas importantes en su historia pasaron por delante de sus ojos, y sus dedos nunca dejaron de moverse para transcribirlos y memorizarlos todos.

 

En el siguiente clic, vio algo que hizo que sus dedos se detuvieran y sus ojos se ensancharan. La foto que lo miraba era supuestamente de uno de los capitanes más famosos, pero Spock reconoció su rostro como algo más. En el fondo de su mente, lentamente se adelantó. El cuerpo de Jim ... La casa de Jim. Miró el nombre bajo la foto. George Kirk. Hmm ...

 

Spock saltó de nuevo cuando oyó un pequeño pitido. Miró hacia abajo a su bolsa en el piso donde su teléfono celular todavía estaba dentro. Todos los demás habían oído el ruido también, y todos lo miraron. Intentó mantener los ojos en blanco y actuar como si no hubiera oído nada. Eventualmente todo el mundo volvió a sus propias pantallas.

 

Spock se agachó y sacó el teléfono de su bolsa. Sólo había tres personas con su número. Que eran su madre, su padre y Jim.

 

_\- “oye.”_

 

Era Jim. Spock puso su teléfono en su regazo e intentó mantenerlo oculto debajo de su escritorio mientras contemplaba qué decir. Pensó que sería mejor no volver a hablar de su experiencia, pero tuvo que admitir que era extraño que Jim le enviara un mensaje justo cuando Spock pensaba en él.

 

¿Debería responderle? Se consideraba extremadamente grosero en la cultura vulcana hablar por teléfono en público, razón por la cual los mensajes de texto eran muy populares entre los vulcanos de su edad. Pero también estaba en contra de las reglas el usar su teléfono para fines no académicos mientras estaba en la escuela. Pero también se consideraba grosero ignorar a alguien.

 

- **Hola. Estoy en la escuela ahora mismo.**

 

_\- ¿Sobre qué estás aprendiendo? :p_

 

**-Tu padre.**

 

- _Oh. lamento molestarte._

Spock levantó una ceja mientras miraba la pantalla. Se sentía como si en algún lugar había perdido alguna señal en esta interacción social. A menudo se sentía así con su madre, aunque no en los últimos años. Tal vez tenía que ver con las emociones humanas.

 

O tal vez Jim simplemente no quería molestarlo mientras estaba en la escuela. Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué Spock se sentía ... mal? ¿Como si algo estuviera mal? Decidió ignorarlo y volver a trabajar. Puso el teléfono en su bolsa y terminó sus notas.

 

\- “¿Spock?”

 

Spock estaba empacando sus cosas cuando se volvió para ver a alguien acercándose a él. Era T'Pol. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en esta clase, ya que había estado tan concentrado en derrotar a Stonn.

 

\- “¿Sí?”

 

\- “¿Te gustaría caminar a casa conmigo?”

 

\- “Oh ... um.” Spock se encontró levantando sus cejas por la sorpresa. Probablemente había notado que había estado caminando a la escuela con T'Pring, pero ahora que él se iba más tarde que ella debido al curso de revisión, ahora caminaba a casa solo. ¿Cuál sería el daño de caminar con ella? Por alguna razón, pensó en Jim, y en cómo Spock lo había molestado de alguna manera. Debería arreglarlo. “No gracias. Tengo algo que tengo que hacer esta tarde.”

 

\- “Está bien.” Ella no sonaba molesta, lo cual fue un alivio.

 

Spock sacó su teléfono mientras salía del edificio de la escuela. Estaba casi a oscuras, y Spock esperaba que Jim no estuviera ocupado.

 

**-Lo siento por tu padre.**

 

_-Lo que sea. No es tu culpa. Es extraño como todo el mundo en el universo aprende sobre él y lo que hizo, y yo nunca lo conocí._

 

**-No quería ofenderte.**

Spock ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así. Tal vez era porque había estado directamente en el cuerpo de Jim y había visto con lo que tenía que tratar. Él Apenas si necesitaba más tristeza en su vida.

 

_-No lo estoy. Estoy bien._

 

_\- ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?_

 

- **Fue bastante informativa. como siempre.**

 

_\- ¿Caminaste a la escuela con tu novia?_

 

**\- Ella no es mi novia, y sí caminé con ella.**

 

**Sin embargo, elegí caminar a casa solo.**

 

_\- ¿Estás harto de esa chica?_

Spock tuvo que admitir que estaba aliviado de estar fuera de la presencia de T'Pring, aunque todavía podía sentir su vínculo en el fondo de su mente.

 

 

**-Algo como eso.**

 

 

_\- ¡Ja!_

 

Era extraño. Spock sabía que esto era una indicación textual de risa, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era tan divertido, era agradable leerlo. Casi podía oír la risa en su cabeza.

 

**\- ¿Qué tal tu día?**

 

Esto ya era mucha más conversación que la que él había tenido alguna vez con T'Pring cuando caminaban a la escuela. Cuando la veía, solía hacer las preguntas de rutina que se consideraban corteses, pero nunca se preocupaba por su respuesta. En realidad, estaba esperando la de Jim.

 

_-Fue aburrido. La escuela es aburrida y estaré tan contento cuando haya terminado_.

 

**\- ¿Qué planeas hacer después de la graduación?**

Spock levantó la vista de su teléfono el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta y entrar en su jardín. Su madre estaba con un macizo de flores y con las manos hundidas en la tierra.

 

\- “Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?” Preguntó.

 

\- “Fueron apropiadas.” respondió.

 

\- “Estoy terminando con estas lilas. ¿No se ven bien? Eché de menos tener a mi ayudante hoy.” Ella sonrió burlonamente.

 

_\- No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer._

 

_Quiero alejarme, pero no sé a dónde ir. :p_

 

\- “¡Spock! ¿Me estás escuchando?” preguntó Amanda.

 

\- “Sí.” Spock levantó la vista de su teléfono y se acercó a sus flores. –“Se ven bien.”

 

\- “Gracias.” Ella sonrió. –“Tu tía Cissy me envió las semillas de su jardín. Sabes, David todavía la ayuda en el jardín todos los días.”

 

\- “David tiene doce años y probablemente no tiene mucha responsabilidad en la escuela o en otro lugar que le exija su atención.” dijo Spock mientras miraba hacia abajo.

 

**\- ¿Cuáles son tus habilidades?**

 

_\- Y una mierda. Mi personalidad es realmente genial, supongo. ¿Puedes ganar dinero con eso?_

\- “Bueno, ciertamente suena como si algo exigiera tu atención.” Amanda se levantó y se quitó la suciedad de los pantalones de trabajo. - “¿Con quién estás hablando?”

 

\- “Nadie.” Spock rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta principal y entró.

 

\- “Spock, ¿cómo fue la escuela?” Preguntó Sarek.

 

Spock no esperaba ver a su padre, que solía estar en su estudio por las tardes, y meditando en la mañana cuando Spock se iba a la escuela. Spock entró más allá de la sala de estar y vio que su padre estaba montando su tablero de ajedrez.

 

\- “¿Estaría interesado en jugar conmigo? ¿A menos que, por supuesto, tenga tarea u otros asuntos urgentes?”

 

Spock pensó en irse a su habitación, pero luego sintió una punzada de culpa. Por supuesto, él debía jugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con su padre, ya que había estado tan ocupado con la escuela. En cuanto a Jim, podrían hablar en otro momento.

 

\- “Si padre. Déjame cambiar primero.”

 

\- “Por supuesto.” Sarek tomó un asiento en la mesa cuando Spock subió las escaleras hacía su habitación.

 

- **Debo irme.**

 

Después de un segundo de consideración, envió otro mensaje.

 

**-Te hablaré más tarde.**

 

- _Seguro. :p_

Spock aún no había preguntado cuál era el significado del símbolo que Jim le seguía enviando. Debía significar algo en la Tierra, pero Spock no sabía qué. Rápidamente se quitó el uniforme y se puso ropa más cómoda antes de volver a bajar.

 

\- “Spock, he oído de tu madre que has estado caminando a la escuela con T'Pring.” Sarek dijo mientras jugaban.

 

\- “Sí.”

 

\- “Me complace que ustedes dos se están llevando bien. Me había preocupado que pudiera disolver su vínculo, ya que parecía que nunca iba a seguir adelante cuando eran niños.”

 

\- “Se burló de mí por madre.” dijo Spock antes de que pudiera detenerse. T'Pring pudo haberse disculpado, pero él no se apresuraría en perdonarla.

 

\- “Eso estuvo mal de ella. Lo sabe ahora, estoy seguro. Ahora ... ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que lleve su examen de ingreso a la academia?”

 

\- “La fecha más cercana es en un mes.”

 

\- “Si usted es aceptado en su próximo semestre ... y usted asiste por cuatro años, y después encuentra una carrera dentro del año al graduarse... entonces, supongo que usted puede vincularse con T'Pring muy pronto.” Dijo Sarek.

 

Spock casi dejó caer su peón. No había esperado que su padre dijera eso. ¿Realmente tenía que hacer eso?

 

\- “Lógicamente ... tal vez debería esperar hasta que ambos tengamos una carrera estable.” dijo Spock, colocando el peón en el tablero.

 

\- “Lógicamente, deberían unirse lo antes posible, de modo que tendrá una compañera cuando llegue el momento.” dijo Sarek con severidad.

 

\- “Pero, padre ...” Spock sintió que sus emociones se elevaban y rápidamente las empujó hacia abajo. No habría utilidad en los argumentos. Era lógico, y era lo que él y T'Pring habían acordado. Deberían poner sus diferencias a un lado por el bien de lo que debían hacer.

 

Spock simplemente asintió. No pudo centrarse mucho en el juego después de eso. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de vacío, que se dio cuenta después de un momento que era de extrema tristeza. Pronto, terminaría con la escuela y se uniría a alguien que no le gustaba. No se sorprendió al perder el juego, cuando no pudo concentrarse.

 

\- “Tal vez debería practicar.” Spock murmuró, poniéndose de pie. La tristeza era ilógica, por lo que trató de ocultar este sentimiento lo mejor que pudo hasta que estuvo solo en su habitación.

 

Se derrumbó sobre su cama y suspiró. Realmente no había manera de evitar esto. Incluso si él le dijera formalmente a T'Pring que no quería estar con ella, ella quería el vínculo, y no podía disolverlo sin ella.

 

I-Chaya saltó a la cama y acarició a Spock en el costado. Spock suspiró y acarició su cabeza. Sería una decepción para su padre si no lo hiciera.

 

Sólo pensaba que debería meditar para apartar todo ese sentimiento, cuando vio su teléfono en su escritorio. Se levantó de la cama y lo alcanzó.

 

**\- ¿Qué es :p?**

_\- ¡Ja! Es una cara con la lengua afuera. Inclina tu cabeza._

 

**-Ah, ya veo. Qué entretenido.**

_\- :D ves, esa es una cara feliz._

 

**-No estoy muy emocionado.**

 

_-Ha. Bueno, ¿qué tal este? c:_

_-Una pequeña cara feliz._

Spock miró la pantalla y se encontró sonriendo suavemente.

 

**-Sí.**

**-c:**

_\- Eso fue adorable. Omg_

**\- No estoy muy familiarizado con la mayoría de su lenguaje vernáculo.**

_\- ¿Cómo es eso? Tu madre es humana._

**-Ella raramente usa frases ilógicas.**

_\- ¡No es verdad! Cuando estaba en tu cuerpo, me llamó cariño._

**-Esa es la excepción.**

Spock se recostó en su cama. En la planta baja, podía oír a sus padres haciendo la cena. Pronto, le pedirían que se uniera a ellos. Siempre podía decir que estaba estudiando, como lo hacía a veces. Sería técnicamente una mentira, pero no quería escucharlos hablar de su vinculación.

 

_\- ¿Y qué si te llamo así, cariño?_

 

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron de par en par cuando el mensaje apareció en su pantalla. Tal apodo era algo que sólo su madre utilizaba. Eso significaba que era muy íntimo, y no debía ser utilizado por otros. Intimidad ... como estar en el cuerpo de alguien. Esa era una experiencia única que, por lo que él sabía, era única para los dos.

 

**-No.**

 

_\- ¡Sólo bromeaba! :p_

 

**-Tal vez otro nombre. Hay muchos apodos que usan los humano el uno al otro. Mi madre a veces llama a su hermana sweetie.**

Había oído a su madre llamar a su hermana así sólo unas pocas veces, mientras trataba de no escuchar a escondidas cuando su madre estaba en el teléfono. Se sentía extraño revelar lo que había oído a Jim, pero él lo analizaría después.

 

_-Bueno, está bien, sweetie :p_

 

Spock miró la pantalla y vio que él sonreía igual que antes. Sólo había una respuesta apropiada.

 

**-c:**

 

_\- :D_

El golpe en la puerta de su habitación sorprendió a Spock, y rápidamente ocultó su teléfono bajo la manta.

 

\- “Spock, ¿quieres cenar?” Preguntó su madre, abriendo la puerta.

 

\- “Sí. Estaré abajo en un momento.” Spock asintió con la cabeza, esperando que ella no pudiera decir si él se había ruborizado. Cerró la puerta y sacó el teléfono de nuevo.

 

**\- Debo ir a cenar.**

 

_-Bueno, está bien entonces._

_\- ¡Adiós sweetie! :p_

Spock colocó su teléfono en la mesa de noche y bajó las escaleras. Él encontró que a pesar de su conversación anterior con su padre, él estaba en un humor relativamente bueno.

 

Después de la cena, medió durante un tiempo, empujando a T'Pring lo más lejos posible de él. Lo último que necesitaba era una falla que le permitiera ver en su mente. Eso era más importante ahora que nunca.

 

**************************************************************************

 

**TIERRA**

Spock abrió los ojos tan pronto como su alarma se apagó. Pero no era su cuarto. Una sensación de temor parecía sentirse en su cuerpo entero, tan densamente como sólo las emociones humanas podían.

 

\- “Oh no.”

 

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta una vez más que estaba desnudo. Poco a poco puso sus manos en sus piernas y luego hacia arriba a sus caderas. Ni siquiera llevaba bóxers. ¿Qué había con Jim y el dormir desnudo? ¿La tierra era tan fría ... seguramente, se enfriaba por la noche?

 

Spock cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba y caminaba con los brazos extendidos hacia la cómoda. Sintió que estaba en los cajones adecuados, recordando dónde había metido la ropa la última vez que estuvo en el cuerpo de Jim. Se vistió con los ojos cerrados y finalmente los abrió cuando fue seguro hacerlo.

 

**-Esto no está bien.**

 

_\- Obvio. :p_

_\- Adivino, estaré en casa enfermo otra vez._

 

**-No. Debes ir a la escuela.**

Spock suspiró, dándose cuenta con temor de que Jim no podía faltar a la clase, pero al salir podría potencialmente indicar a la gente sobre hecho de que él no era él mismo.

 

**\- Camina con T'Pring. Pórtate bien.**

 

_\- ¿Qué? Esto es una porquería. No pedí esto._

 

**-Yo tampoco.**

 

_\- Bien, pero tú también tendrás que ir a la escuela por mí. :p_

 

**-Está bien.**

Spock bajó las escaleras y buscó algo para comer en el desayuno. La cocina seguía estando relativamente limpia como la había dejado Spock la última vez que estuvo en el cuerpo de Jim, pero no había mucha comida.

 

\- **¿Qué es lo que sueles desayunar?**

 

_\- ¿Uh…Nada? Café: p_

 

**-Eso no es saludable.**

 

_\- Todavía tengo algunos créditos si quieres comprar algo._

 

Spock decidió que podría hacerlo. Esperó a que Jim le enviara su horario escolar y, mientras tanto, fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Trató de no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando inevitablemente tuviera que usar el baño para otras cosas.

 

_-Aquí está mi horario, pero probablemente deberías omitir las tres últimas y volver a casa después del almuerzo._

 

**\- ¿Por qué?**

 

_\- Porque no hice la tarea :p_

 

**-Eso es muy irresponsable de ti.**

 

_\- Lo que sea, mamá._

 

**\- No soy tu madre.**

 

**-Sin embargo, ahora estoy involucrado en tu educación. Dime las asignaciones que debes y las completaré por ti.**

 

_-Gracias, sweetie: D_

Spock se ruborizó mucho más fácilmente en el cuerpo humano de Jim, por lo estaba diciendo. Tal vez no había sido prudente decirle a Jim sobre ese apodo.

 

**-A su vez, espero que transcriba todas las notas en clase y complete la tarea antes de irse a dormir, de modo que yo estaré al día cuando cambiemos.**

 

_\- :D_

 

_-Oye._

 

_\- Ni siquiera puedo leer vulcano._

**\- Hay una opción en la computadora para poner todo en estándar. Ahora ve a la escuela.**

Spock caminó a la escuela y llegó antes de lo esperado. Fue a la primera clase de Jim y se sentó en la primera fila para comenzar la tarea de Jim.

 

Unos cuantos momentos haciendo el trabajo, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba ligeramente desenfocado. Sus ojos parecían vibrar, y las palabras del libro de texto parecían borrosas. Había un padd en la mochila de Jim que probablemente tendría los mismos libros en él. Spock siempre podía sacarlo y ampliar el texto, pero cuando lo buscó, encontró la fuente del problema.

 

Un estuche marrón había sido empujado bajo todos los libros y papeles, y cuando Spock lo abrió, no se sorprendió al encontrar lo que había dentro. Si Jim necesitaba gafas, por qué no las dejaba en su mesa de noche, era un misterio. Se las puso y volvió a trabajar.

 

Otros estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al aula y estaban hablando entre ellos. Se sentaron en el escritorio o pusieron los pies sobre ellos. No eran nada silenciosos, y nadie parecía notar o importarle que Spock estaba tratando de trabajar.

 

Eran tan ruidosos, que apenas oyó su teléfono sonar. Antes de comprobar el mensaje, lo puso en vibración para que no molestara al instructor una vez que comenzará la lección.

 

_\- ¡¡Mierda, casi me olvido!! ¡¡Tienes que tomar mi medicina o morirás!!_

_-¡¡Moriré!! ¡¡Mi cuerpo morirá!!_

Spock jadeó y rápidamente alcanzó la bolsa de Jim. Cuando buscó alrededor, la única botella de la medicina que él encontró era una prescripción médica para la alergia. Aunque al principio esto parecía suave, y casi no amenazaba la vida, él notó que la dosis era muy alta, lo que significaba que Jim probablemente tenía alergias severas.

 

Spock salió al pasillo para tomar un trago de agua para tomar el medicamento, y cuando regresó, Jim le había enviado varios mensajes.

 

_-Esa medicina es sólo para el polen y mierda así. Aquí está una lista de alimentos a los que soy alérgico, así que asegúrate de no comer ninguno de ellos._

 

_\- Me pregunto qué pasaría si uno de nosotros muere mientras está en el cuerpo del otro, realmente ¿Todo sería jodido o qué???_

 

**\- Deberías estar en clase. Presta atención.**

Spock dejó el teléfono justo cuando el profesor entró. Comenzaron a repasar material que supuestamente habían estado viendo toda la semana, pero Spock lo reconoció como matemáticas que había estado haciendo desde los doce años en Vulcano.

 

\- “¿Quién sabe el número uno? Kirk?” Preguntó el maestro, señalándolo.

 

  - “Catorce.” dijo Spock con confianza.

 

\- “¡Ah, parece que finalmente decidió preocuparse!” Él sonrió. –“¿Todos los demás tienen catorce? ¿Está bien, número dos?”

 

Spock alzó la mano de nuevo. Esto era bastante fácil en comparación con lo que había estado haciendo en su propia escuela. Casi ni siquiera tuvo que intentarlo. Sólo se preguntaba cómo estaba haciéndolo Jim en su cuerpo.

 

*********************************************************************

 

**VULCANO**

Esta vez Jim había sabido qué ropa era el uniforme de Spock. La había tendido en la cama y él se había quitado el pijama. No se había sentido culpable por maravillarse con el cuerpo de Spock, ya que estaba seguro de que Spock había hecho lo mismo con su cuerpo. Era un poco caliente pensar acerca de eso.

 

Por suerte había pasado por la madre de Spock sin tener que tener mucha conversación. Dio una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, y eso le pareció suficiente. Gimió interiormente cuando la novia de Spock vino a recogerlo y caminaron en relativo silencio. Estaba contento de que no intentara hablar con él.

 

Cuando llegó a la escuela, Jim no pudo evitar reírse de cómo todos se veían igual. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, y la mayoría de ellos tenían el mismo corte de pelo. ¿No tenían estas personas alguna individualidad?

 

Miró a su alrededor durante un minuto, sin saber muy bien dónde sentarse. No tenía idea de si había asientos asignados, así que se sentó en la parte de atrás para que el profesor no lo llamara. Parecía ser la elección correcta, ya que todos lo pasaban por alto. Bueno, todo el mundo a excepción de una chica que se quedó mirándolo. Tal vez notaba que no estaba en el asiento correcto o algo así.

 

 Para esa tarde, Jim había notado a esa chica en casi todas las clases de Spock. Cuando lo miraba, él le sonreía y él podía jurar que la vio sonrojarse antes de volver a girar en su asiento. De acuerdo, así que esta chica definitivamente tenía un enamoramiento por Spock. Esto podría ser divertido.

 

Spock le envió un mensaje y le dijo que fuera a la clase de revisión para el examen. Jim había encontrado realmente todas las clases de Spock bastante interesantes, y tomó notas bastante buenas, pero parecía que iba a ser mucho más difícil.

 

Jim se sentó en la parte de atrás y encendió la computadora. El maestro les dijo en qué trabajar, pero entonces Jim vio que todo estaba en vulcano. En la mesa junto a él, esa muchacha se sentó. Ella lo miró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- “Oye.” le dijo a ella. –“¿Sabes cómo cambiar esto a estándar?”

 

\- “Oh. Sí.” Ella asintió. Se levantó y se acercó a la silla. Ella le dijo a qué hacer clic y finalmente pudo leer las cosas.

 

\- “Gracias.” Él sonrió a ella, y ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, él podía verla sonrojándose en un débil verde.

 

\- “T'Pol, toma tu asiento para que podamos comenzar la revisión.” Dijo el instructor. La niña volvió a su asiento y Jim hizo una nota mental de su nombre.

 

Esa clase no era muy interesante, pero Jim hizo todas sus notas como Spock le dijo. Eso, junto con lo que Jim estaba a punto de hacer, significaba que Spock le debía mucho.

 

\- “Oye, T'Pol. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?” le preguntó Jim después de la clase.

 

\- “Sí.” Ella respondió con calma, pero Jim pudo ver su sonrisa apenas contenida. Jim definitivamente pensó que Spock merecía una chica diferente que no fuera tan grosera, y ésta parecía bastante agradable. Probablemente Spock estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar con ella, así que Jim lo haría por él.

 

Cuando salieron del salón de clases, Jim vio a uno de los compañeros de clase de Spock mirándolos. Probablemente estaba celoso, pensó Jim con diversión.

 

\- “Parece que ambos estamos trabajando duro para el examen de ingreso.” dijo T'Pol mientras comenzaban a bajar por la calle.

 

\- “Oh sí. Me paso todo mi tiempo estudiando.” Dijo, un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que podría pensar que no tenía tiempo para una novia. –“Mucho tiempo, quiero decir. No todo mi tiempo. Yo también hago otras cosas.”

 

\- “Comprendí lo que querías decir.” respondió ella sonriendo. –“Parece que no hago nada más que estudiar también. Sabes que sólo están aceptando tres estudiantes de nuestra escuela para el próximo año.”

 

\- “Dios ... éstas no son buenas probabilidades.” Jim sintió una punzada de culpa y se preguntó si sus notas serían lo suficientemente buenas como para que Spock continuara.

 

\- “No deberías preocuparte. Siempre has estado en la cima de la clase.”

 

¿Él lo estaba? Entonces, Spock era realmente un gigante nerd, entonces. Eso era algo adorable. Esta chica definitivamente pensaba eso, al menos. Si le gustaban los nerds, entonces ella y Spock eran buenos el uno para el otro.

 

\- “Si alguna vez necesitas material adicional para estudiar, siempre puedes venir a la biblioteca. Sabes, mi madre y mi padre son los bibliotecarios principales, y yo trabajo allí los fines de semana.” Ella se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

 

\- “¿El fin de semana? Sí, definitivamente iré en algún momento.” Le dijo.

 

\- “Estoy ... complacida de escuchar eso.” Ella sonrió suavemente mientras se detuvieron frente a su casa. Había una muchacha joven vulcana en el patio que jugaba con un sehlat de color claro. La niña miró hacia arriba y agitó la mano hacia ellos. Jim le devolvió el saludo. –“Adiós, Spock.”

 

\- “Sí, nos vemos después.” Se volvió y regresó hacia la casa de Spock.

 

********************************************************************

 

**TIERRA**

Estaba oscuro cuando Spock regresó a la casa de Jim. Había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, poniendo al día a Jim en su tarea. Esa biblioteca era mucho más pequeña que la que estaba acostumbrada a visitar en casa, pero parecía funcionar.

 

Estaba muy cansado y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza al llegar a casa. Comprobó los vehículos y se alegró de ver que Frank no estaba allí. Spock también se había detenido en el supermercado y había comprado comida para la cena.

 

En la cocina, se lavó las manos y comenzó a pelar papas. Siempre había encontrado que la mayoría de los alimentos de la Tierra eran demasiado picantes o dulces, pero las papas solían ser suficientes. Acababa de sentarse a comer, cuando llegó un mensaje.

 

_\- Me vas a amar. :p_

 

**\- ¿Has tomado suficientes notas en la escuela?**

 

- _Sí, pero eso no es todo lo que hice._

 

- _Creo que te encontré una nueva novia. ;-)_

Spock no tuvo tiempo de intentar descifrar el símbolo al final de ese mensaje. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo un pánico creciente en su pecho.

 

**-Aclara.**

 

_\- Esa chica de tu clase que te quiere._

 

_-La acompañé a su casa._

 

Spock ni siquiera sabía de qué chica Jim estaba hablando, y estaba demasiado asustado para pensar en ello.

 

- **No deberías haber hecho eso. Ya estoy unido a T'Pring.**

 

_\- Pero ella es mala!_

 

_\- ¡En realidad le gustas a T´Pol! Ella estaba coqueteando conmigo Me refiero a ti. Lo que sea, ya sabes lo que quiero decir._

 

T'Pol. Spock juntó las cejas y miró la pantalla, con los pulgares sobre el teclado. T'Pol le había pedido que caminara a casa con ella ayer, pero no había pensado mucho en el por qué. Era cierto que siempre había sido amable con él, pero eso no significaba mucho. Tal vez Jim había mal interpretado su amabilidad como intención romántica. Después de todo, ella ya estaba unida a Stonn.

 

**\- Sólo caminaste con ella. No hiciste nada más, ¿cierto?**

 

- _¿Qué, como haber ligado con ella? No, no lo hice._

Spock no sabía lo que eso significaba, así que decidió ignorarlo.

 

**\- ¿No habrás hecho planes para acompañarla a casa de nuevo, o planes de cualquier otra clase?**

 

Spock esperó varios segundos por la respuesta de Jim.

 

_-No._

Spock soltó un suspiro de alivio. Terminó de comer y volvió a la habitación. Después de un momento de consideración, se dio cuenta de que era mejor confirmar lo siguiente con una conversación verbal. Se sentó en la cama y llamó a su propio número.

 

\- “¡Oye!” Era extraño que Spock oyera su propia voz saludarlo, especialmente de tal manera, pero él lo ignoró a favor de llegar al punto.

 

\- “Buenas noches.” dijo Spock. –“Creo que es hora de que establezcamos algunas reglas a seguir mientras estamos en el cuerpo del otro, ya que no tenemos ni idea de cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir cambiando de lugar.”

 

\- “Sí, está bien, eso suena bien para mí.” Jim estuvo de acuerdo, para alivio de Spock. –“Supongo que no tengo muchas. Trata de no matar a mi cuerpo, supongo. Toma mis medicamentos cada mañana ... uh, ve a la escuela si quieres. Realmente sólo tienes que ir los días de prueba. Mis profesores están acostumbrados a que falte.

 

\- “No voy a perder ninguna de tus clases.” dijo Spock. –“A su vez, espero que no te pierdas ninguna de las mías. Tampoco debes llamar la atención sobre ti.”

 

\- “Bien. Oh, y si Frank está cerca, no dudes en decirle que se vaya. No tienes que hacer nada de lo que diga.”

 

\- “Había planeado no obedecerlo de nuevo.” Era bastante malo que él hubiera maltratado a Spock después de que Spock hiciera todas esas tareas, pero el hecho de que también hubiera maltratado a Jim innumerables veces por muchos años le hizo sentir una opresión en su pecho. –“Pero, usted debe obedecer a mis padres y mostrar respeto a todos los ancianos.”

 

\- “Sí, sí. Sé cómo hablar con la gente, ya sabes. Los humanos también respetan a sus mayores. Simplemente no respeto a Frank, porque él es un idiota.” Dijo Jim. –“¿Alguna otra petición especial?”

 

\- “Sí. No debemos bañarnos mientras no estemos en el cuerpo de cada uno.”  dijo con firmeza Spock. Hubo un momento de silencio en el otro extremo, y Spock podía sentir su corazón humano acelerado.

 

\- “Ya rompí esa regla.” Dijo Jim, con una pequeña voz en el otro extremo. –“¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Me lavé detrás de tus orejas!” Él se rió entre dientes. Spock apenas lo oyó. Ahora se ruborizaba fuertemente ante la idea de que Jim lavara su cuerpo, aunque no fuera necesariamente algo sexual.

 

\- “¿Todavía estás ahí?” Preguntó Jim después de un minuto.

 

-“S-Sí.” Dijo Spock, sentándose más recto.

 

\- “En sí es extraño, porque los vulcanos no sudan. los seres humanos sudan mucho, así que puedes ducharte en mi cuerpo si quieres.”

 

\- “Y-Yo no creo que sea necesario.” dijo Spock.

 

\- “Bien. Oh, y quería preguntarte ... cuando la gente me toca, puedo sentir sus emociones. ¡Antes que digas algo, he tratado de no tocar a nadie! Pero, con tu novia, es como si siempre pudiera sentir sus emociones. No es súper fuerte ni nada ... es molesto ...”

 

\- “Es porque mi mente está ligada a la suya.” explicó Spock.

 

\- “Espera, pero pensé que tu mente estaba en mi cuerpo ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!” Gimió.

 

\- “Le he estado pensando ...” dijo Spock. –“Creo que no son nuestras mentes las que cambian, sino nuestros katras.”

 

\- “... ¿Qué significa eso?” Preguntó Jim.

 

\- “La esencia de nosotros mismos.” explicó Spock.

 

\- “¿Cómo nuestras almas?”

 

\- “Precisamente.”

 

\- “¿Pero no sabemos por qué? ¿Sólo que eso sucede durante la noche?” Suspiró. –“Bueno lo que sea. Por ahora supongo que sólo tenemos que aguantar. Sabes, podríamos decirle a alguien, pero no creo que nadie nos crea.”

 

-“Precisamente.” Dijo Spock de nuevo, suspirando.

 

\- “Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces voy a volver al piso de abajo y patear el culo de tu padre en el ajedrez otra vez.” Jim rió entre dientes.

 

\- “¿Pudiste vencer a mi padre?” Spock alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

 

\- “Sí, fue bastante fácil.” Jim se rió. “¡Su estrategia es realmente predecible!”

 

Jim colgó y Spock se quedó mirando la pantalla. Su corazón seguía corriendo, y se dio cuenta de que no era por la idea que Jim bañara su cuerpo, ni por la ira de Jim caminando con T'Pol, sino porque oyó a Jim riéndose. Pero fue en la propia voz de Spock ... bastante extraño.

 

Spock decidió que tal vez tomar el baño sería lógico. Después de todo, Jim tenía razón al decir que los humanos sudaban mucho. Spock entró en el baño y cerró los ojos.

 

Cerrando los ojos hizo poco por ayudar, ya que hizo su sentido del tacto mucho más perceptivo. Mientras se lavaba, tomó de mala gana la forma en que el cuerpo de Jim era diferente al suyo. Su pecho y sus brazos eran más musculosos, y su aroma general era diferente. Su sentido del olfato no era tan agudo, pero él podía percibir la esencia de la Tierra en la piel de Jim. Que, mezclado con jabón era muy ... agradable.

 

Los efectos de la experiencia en general ponían a Spock en no saber que era la que quería, pero lo que temía en su subconsciente. Rápidamente cambio el agua a tan fría como pudo aguantar y trató de suprimir su excitación. Necesitaba meditar inmediatamente.

 

Se secó y luego se vistió con el pijama más conservador que pudo encontrar, antes de sentarse en el piso del dormitorio para meditar. No tenía las velas a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero eso apenas importaba. Abrió los ojos unas horas después, sintiéndose mucho más en control en este cuerpo, y en confianza sabiendo que pronto volvería a estar en al suyo. Cuando se acostó para ir a dormir, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente. Buscó el teléfono de Jim.

 

**-Una última regla: no dormir desnudo.**

 

Observó la pantalla durante un rato, esperando una respuesta, pero se quedó dormido sin recibirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por leerla.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por comentar.
> 
> he tenido algunas dudas con la historia ya que Amanda llama a Spock Honey y Jim lo empieza a llamar sweetie en español ambas significa lo mismo así que deje uno en original como pudieron leerlo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y recuerden esta es solo una traducción de Synchronize! by Coffee666

**Capítulo 3**

 

**VULCANO**

Había ciertas ventajas de estar en el cuerpo de Spock, que Jim definitivamente empezaba a notar. Por un lado, el cuerpo de Spock era más fuerte, tenía mejores sentidos, y era súper caliente, literal y figurativamente. A pesar que los vulcanos no sudaban o parecían no tener algunos de los inconvenientes que los humanos tenían después de realizar alguna labor, como los músculos adoloridos, Jim trataba de ducharse todos los días.

 

Por supuesto, eso era sólo por la higiene. Nunca hizo nada inapropiado en el cuerpo de Spock, por mucho que quisiera. Era raro, al principio, no le importaba, pero cuanto más llegaba a conocer a Spock, más extraño se sentía al respecto. Y ahora que estaba seguro de que Spock no le estaba haciendo nada a su cuerpo, así que iba a extender ese mismo respeto.

 

Había también algunas cosas ligeramente frustrantes acerca de estar en el cuerpo de Spock que Jim definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado. La fuerza podría salírsele de las manos, por lo que siempre tenía que tener mucho cuidado al cerrar las puertas y levantar cosas. La audición sensible también era molesta cuando podía oír casi todo lo que la novia de Spock susurraba acerca de él en la escuela, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo como para tener que oírlo en su cabeza también. Spock le dijo que meditara si quería mantener a T'Pring fuera, pero nunca estaba seguro de que lo estuviera haciendo bien.

 

Lo último de la vida de Spock, que era tan diferente a la de Jim, no porque fuera lo más molesto, sino que también lo hacía sentirse más culpable por estar molesto, eran los padres de Spock. Como Spock tenía ambos padres, y ambos lo amaban, era casi imposible evitar hablar con ellos.

 

Era como cada mañana que tenía que hablar con la madre de Spock mientras desayunaba, y casi todas las noches hablaba con el padre de Spock mientras jugaban al ajedrez. El padre de Spock parecía sorprendido que su hijo pudiera vencerle, así que Jim inventó una excusa para practicar. Eso parecía ser suficiente.

Lo peor era el hecho de que querían saber a dónde iba cada vez que salía de la casa. Jim estaba tan acostumbrado a salir y volver cuando quería, así que la simple preocupación que ellos sentían le gustaba porque ambos estaban vigilándolo.

 

\- “¿Adónde vas?” preguntó la madre de Spock mientras Jim intentaba escabullirse por las escaleras temprano una mañana después de despertarse en el cuerpo de Spock. Era sábado, la primera vez que había estado en el cuerpo de Spock en un fin de semana, y definitivamente quería aprovecharlo.

 

\- “Voy a salir...” Dijo, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Una de las muchas cosas buenas de estar en contacto constante con Spock, era que estaba aprendiendo los patrones de habla de Spock para mantener mejor la charada.

 

\- “Está bien.” Ella entró en la cocina y abrió la nevera. –“¿Quieres llevarte algo para desayunar?”

 

\- “No, gracias.” Se dirigió hacia la puerta una vez más.

 

\- “Spock.” Su padre apareció en la puerta de la sala de estar y Jim gimió internamente. –“¿Vas a salir?”

 

\- “Sí…”

 

Llévate esto contigo. Tiene quinientos créditos, aunque debería ahorrar algo en caso de una emergencia. –“Le entregó a Jim un chip de crédito, y Jim trató de no asustarse cuando lo tomó. Esto era más dinero de lo que recordaba haber tenido en un momento de su vida entera, ¡y se lo estaban dando!

 

\- “Oh, y tendrás tu teléfono contigo, ¿verdad?” Preguntó su madre. –“Llámanos si necesitas algo.”

 

\- “S…sí lo haré” Jim seguiría tratando de no asustarse mientras ponía el chip de crédito en el bolsillo con el teléfono de Spock y salía disparado por la puerta.

 

Pensó en enviar mensajes a su teléfono para ver cómo Spock se encontraba en el cuerpo de Jim en este hermoso día, pero después de un momento, decidió dejar que Spock durmiera. Después de todo, era fin de semana.

 

Todavía no había explorado fuera del distrito de Spock, y cómo tenía toda la ciudad a su disposición, además de quinientos créditos. Qué hacer primero ... bueno, siempre podía ir a la biblioteca y coquetear con T'Pol, pero Spock ya estaba convencido de que no quería una nueva novia, y, además, si alguna vez cambiaba de opinión, Jim pensó en Spock debía de hacer el coqueteo por sí mismo.

 

No, lo que realmente se moría por hacer era conseguir ropa nueva. Jim sabía que todas las ropas que Spock tenía eran túnicas, y bueno, no podía evitar sentir que llevaba un vestido. Spock definitivamente se beneficiaría de tener algo más genial.

 

Algo que era un alivio en esta ciudad era que los taxistas no trataban de hablar contigo cuando te llevaban. Probablemente pensaban que era ilógico, ya que aparte de la necesidad de saber para llegar a su destino, nada acerca que ti era de su incumbencia.

 

El distrito comercial de la ciudad era enorme. Jim miró a su alrededor todos los edificios tenían el mismo estilo puntiagudo que la casa de Spock y se preguntaba por dónde empezar. Después de un momento de curiosidad, encontró una tienda que parecía vender ropa.

 

Sin embargo, su entusiasmo se desvaneció, tan pronto como entró vio que casi todo era el mismo tipo de cosas que Spock ya tenía. Suspiró mientras miraba a través de una selección de túnicas negras como la que ya estaba usando.

 

\- “¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?” Una vendedora se le acercó. Llevaba puesta, sorpresa, el mismo tipo de cosas que ya estaba mirando.

\- “¿No tienes nada de otro color?” preguntó Jim.

 

\- “Lo hacemos. Hay una selección en gris, y en marrón, e incluso una en blanco para las ocasiones ceremoniales. ¿Quieres que te muestre?”

 

\- “No, gracias.” Jim miró por encima del hombro y pudo ver bastidores de lo que ella describió. –“¿No tienes nada ... diferente?”

 

\- “¿Algo para las temperaturas frescas?” Ella inclinó la cabeza.

 

\- “No…” Jim suprimió un gemido. –“Voy a echar un vistazo. Gracias.”

 

Encontró que había una sutil variación en los patrones, pero en su mayor parte, todo era igual. Pasó de los estantes de uno gris a los estantes de los blancos. Estaba flotando perezosamente cuando accidentalmente hizo girar el estante y golpeó a un chico que estaba mirando por el otro lado.

 

\- “Oye, ¿estás bien?” Jim se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de ofrecer su mano, cuando recordó lo que Spock había dicho sobre tocar las manos. Fue en una de las muchas lecciones que Spock le dio sobre cómo actuar como vulcano.

\- “Estoy ilesa.” Una pequeña niña se levantó y se apartó. Parecía un poco familiar, pero Jim no podía pensar por qué.

 

\- “Lo siento mucho...” dijo Jim torpemente.

 

\- “Las disculpas son innecesarias. No querías hacerme daño. Volvió a mirar las ropas blancas. Decidió verlas por un momento, ya que parecía que ya tenía una mejor comprensión de la moda vulcana.

 

\- “Oye, ¿no es el blanco para ceremonias especiales?” le preguntó.

 

\- “De hecho.” Ella tomó uno de los atuendos para examinarlo más de cerca. Debo encontrar uno para mi ceremonia de vinculación, ya que está a sólo unas pocas semanas de distancia. Ella se decidió por algo diferente de lo que estaba sosteniendo, y lo puso de nuevo en el estante.

 

\- “¿En efecto?” Jim parpadeó rápidamente. –“¿Cómo... tú vas a quedar comprometida?”

 

\- “Afirmativo.” Ella tomó una túnica diferente y la examinó.

 

\- “... ¿Qué edad tienes?” No pudo evitar preguntar.

 

\- “Tengo nueve años.” Parecía que le gustaba el que tenía, cuando empezó a doblarlo.

 

 - “¿Nueve? No eres algo joven...” Jim comenzó, pero se apagó cuando alguien más caminó detrás de los estantes.

 

\- “T'Ari, ¿encontraste uno que te gustara?” Era T'Pol. Jim entonces recordó por qué la niña le parecía familiar. La había vio cuando caminó a casa de T'Pol, lo que significa que ésta debía ser su hermana.

 

\- “Sí, lo hice.”  T'Ari comenzó a mostrárselo a su hermana, pero la atención de T'Pol estaba repentinamente en Jim.

 

\- “Hola, es agradable de verte de nuevo.” dijo Jim. Estaba dividido entre querer ser amable con ella, y escuchar lo que Spock había dicho sobre respetar su vínculo con T'Pring.

 

\- “Encantada de verte también...” Sonrió.

 

\- “T'Pol...” T'Ari tiró de la manga de su hermana. –“¿Quieres ver lo que escogí?”

 

\- “¿Por qué no vas a pagar por eso y me esperas afuera?” T'Pol no apartó los ojos de Jim mientras pasaba a su hermana un chip de crédito. T'Ari volvió a mirar a su hermana, que aún no le ponía cuidado, antes de bufar y caminar con un ligero pisoteo.

 

\- “Entonces, um ... tu hermana es lista.” Jim dijo torpemente. T'Pol asintió.

 

\- “Sí, es bastante precoz.” Ella sonrió. –“Spock ... ¿por qué llevas tu uniforme escolar cuando no hay clase hoy?”

 

\- “¡Oh! Um...” Jim se miró a sí mismo. A decir verdad, sólo estaba acostumbrado a poner esto en el cuerpo de Spock. –“No hay una razón en particular... ¿Entonces, uh...ella realmente va a ser vinculada? ¿A los nueve?” Jim todavía no podía creerlo.

 

\- “Sé que puedes encontrarlo ... sorprendente. Está en contra de la tradición esperar tanto.” Se sentó en uno de los bancos fuera de los probadores, y Jim se sentó a su lado, con cuidado de dejar espacio entre ellos.

 

\- “¿Quieres decir que... iba a estar unida antes?” Eso era demasiado joven, Jim no podía evitar pensar, ¿en qué estaban pensando estas personas?

 

\- “Se esperaba que tuviera su ceremonia poco después de cumplir siete años, como la mayoría de los vulcanos, pero ella quería esperar.” T'Pol sonrió, solo ligeramente. –“Hay ... una nueva generación de vulcanos. Ellos insisten en encontrar a sus propios compañeros de vinculo... para que puedan tener una conexión más fuerte, al estar con alguien que ellos mismos han elegido, en lugar de alguien que ha sido elegido por sus padres.”

 

\- “Eso tiene sentido.” Jim ni siquiera podía imaginarse casarse con alguien que él no hubiera escogido.

 

\- “Me complace oír que entiendes la lógica de ella.” Por la forma en que lo dijo, él pensó que había un montón de vulcanos que no lo hacían. –“Después de cierta persuasión, mis padres aceptaron dejarla elegir por ella misma. Ellos se sentían más inquietos cuanto más tiempo le costaba elegir, hasta que este año conoció a alguien de un curso menor al de ella.”

\- “Suena lindo...” Jim todavía pensaba que era raro comprometerse tan joven, pero la idea de pequeños niños vulcanos sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos en su ceremonia era bastante precioso.

 

\- “Creo que esto es una señal de que ciertas...cosas pueden cambiar en Vulcano. Mis padres han dejado que T'Ari elija a su compañero. Mis padres me permitieron romper mi vínculo con Stonn ... Soy consciente de que todo el punto del vínculo es para que el varón tenga un compañero cuando el Pon Farr llegue, pero me alegro de que nuestros ancianos están empezando a darse cuenta de que las mujeres deben tener una palabra también.”

 

\- “Espera...” Jim realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y siempre se salía por la tangente cuando era acerca de cosas vulcanas, pero algo definitivamente le pareció interesante. –“¿Quieres decir que terminaste con la persona que tus padres eligieron para ti?”

 

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –“Aproximadamente hace un año. Sin embargo, había estado pidiendo Stonn durante años para que se hiciera. Lo habría hecho sin él si no hubiese cedido. Es un proceso agotador, pero posible.”

 

\- “No tenía ni idea...” Jim pensaba que la única razón por la que Spock seguía con T'Pring era porque ella había sido elegida por él. No tenía ni idea de que todo se podía deshacer.

 

\- “Siempre me he preguntado por qué todavía estas con ella...” T'Pol miró hacia arriba. –“Después de lo que ella hizo...”

 

\- “Sí, definitivamente me lo pregunto también.” Jim negó con la cabeza. –“Espera ... ¿qué hizo? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

\- “Oh, hay tantas situaciones...” Sus ojos se oscurecieron. –“Supongo que lo peor que he presenciado fue cuando te hicieron...comer arena.” Jim jadeó, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. –“Stonn solo te retuvo, y ella lo hizo ... ¡él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera! Fue horrible.” Ella gruñó.

 

\- “Ellos...hicieron eso?” Jim sintió una oleada de rabia, que él apostaba T'Pring podía sentirla también, y ni siquiera le importó. Él pensó que ella era simplemente grosera, pero no, ella era realmente horrible. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a herir a Spock? –“Y…es porque... ¿Soy medio humano?” La realidad dolía igual o peor.

 

\- “Cualquiera que no te haya tratado ni una sola una vez no tiene ni una pizca de lógica.” dijo. –“No se dan cuenta lo especial que eres, y lo que aportas a la cultura vulcana, así como al futuro ... a todas las relaciones entre especies. Como el primer híbrido Humano-Vulcano que existe ... estoy seguro de que estarás a la altura de este logro y de hacer algo grande con tu futuro.”

 

\- “¿Crees eso?” Era extraño, estaba teniendo otra extraña oleada de emociones de rabia, pero por otra razón ahora. Sabía que T'Pol no estaba coqueteando con él. Estaba coqueteando con Spock. Y Jim estaba realmente celoso ... y no era porque él quisiera que ella coqueteara con él.

\- “Sí. He escuchado de los otros en nuestra clase que la Academia de la Flota Estelar tiene interés en ti. Ciertamente veo la lógica detrás de esto si deseas dejar Vulcano, si eliges ir.” Ella se levantó del banco. –“Fue muy agradable hablar contigo, pero debo llevar a mi hermana a casa y luego regresar a la biblioteca. ¿Quieres venir?”

 

\- “Oh, um ... de hecho, tengo algunas cosas que tengo que hacer.” Ya estaba pensando en lo que debería decirle a Spock.

 

\- “Bien. Adiós Spock ...”

 

\- “Sí, nos vemos ...”

 

Jim no quería irse sin comprar nada, así que buscó en los accesorios por un tiempo. Miró a través de lo que parecían bolsas de mujer por un minuto, antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente los hombres vulcanos también las usaban, ya que era lógico tener algo para llevar sus cosas. Además, la mayoría de todas las cosas parecían unisex también.

Al final, compró una bufanda. Parecía un negro sencillo, pero cuando lo mirabas lo suficiente como para ver pequeñas estrellas de plata. También estaba hecho del material más suave que jamás había sentido Jim. Sólo esperaba que a Spock le gustara también.

_-Buenos días, rayito._

 

Jim finalmente decidió despertar a Spock mientras esperaba su pedido en esta elegante cafetería en el distrito comercial. El menú tenía más tipos de té de los que Jim había visto, pero casi ningún dulce. Los vulcanos eran tan extraños.

**-Es casi el mediodía. ¿Te acabas de despertar?**

_-De ninguna manera. He estado despierto durante horas. ¡Pensé que estabas durmiendo!_

**-He estado meditando. Es más difícil encontrar paz y tranquilidad en tu cuerpo.**

_\- ¿Lo siento?_

Jim rio a su teléfono, pero se detuvo cuando el mesero le entregó su té y comida dándole una mirada muy extraña.

**-No necesitas disculparte.**

**-Debería comenzar hacer mis tareas para la clase, ya que ya he terminado las tuyas.**

Jim se sentía un poco culpable ahora por hacer que Spock hiciera su tarea, aunque fuera un intercambio mutuamente beneficioso.

_-Espera. Es el fin de semana. No es tiempo para trabajar. Es hora de divertirse._

_-Tus padres me dieron un montón de créditos por lo que estoy en algún lugar de lujo bebiendo algo llamado te vulcano especiado._

**-Uno de mis favoritos.**

_-Está bien. No puedo creer que confiaran en mí con tanto dinero. Deben pensar que eres súper responsable._

**-Yo les he probado muchas veces que soy bastante responsable.**

**-Además, los vulcanos no dejan que el dinero dicte sus vidas. Trabajan para mejorar el planeta como un todo. El dinero no es una fuerza impulsora.**

**-Dicho esto, por favor no gastes todo el dinero de mis padres en artículos frívolos.**

_\- ¡No lo hago!_

 

Jim tomó un sorbo de té y contempló su siguiente movimiento. Esto podría ser complicado, pero tenía que saber la verdad.

_\- ¿Sabías que T'Pol rompió su vínculo con Stonn?_

_\- Si eso es posible, ¿por qué sigues con T'Pring?_

 

Jim había terminado su bebida y su muffin para el momento en que Spock respondió.

**\- No lo entiendes.**

**_-_ ** **La razón de los vínculos vulcanos es más que un matrimonio.**

****

_\- ¡Pero si rompes con ella, puedes encontrar a alguien más que sea realmente agradable! T'Pol me dijo lo que hizo ... No entiendo cómo puedes incluso mirarla, y mucho menos permanecer unido a ella._

**-Eso es porque no lo entiendes.**

_\- ¡Pero quiero entenderlo!_

_\- No entiendo cómo podrías estar con ella después de que ella fuera tan mala contigo._

_\- Ella es una idiota por no ver lo impresionante y especial que eres._

_\- Necesitas a alguien que aprecie eso._

**\- ¿Estás sugiriendo a alguien como T'Pol?**

_-No._

\- “Alguien como...yo.” susurró Jim mientras miraba el teléfono, con los pulgares en la pantalla. No podía decir eso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado pensando hasta ahora. Spock era tan diferente de cualquier persona con la que había estado antes. Era serio y un genio, pero eso sólo hacía que su oculta dulzura fuera mucho más atractiva.

_-Puede que ella no sea lo correcto para ti después de todo._

_-Pero todavía no creo que debas quedarte con T'Pring._

_-Pero dejaré de mencionarlo si te molesta._

De pronto no sentía ganas de quedarse fuera. Apagó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la casa de Spock. Ellos escribían y se enviaban los apuntes que habían tomado de las clases de cada uno para que pudieran estudiar su propio material. Tal vez estudiaría hoy.

 

***************************************************************************

**TIERRA**

Spock levantó una ceja interrogante a la respuesta de Jim, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. Trató de despedirse, apagó el teléfono y volvió a sus notas.

 

Empujó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y comenzó a leer. Ahora que podía estudiar para su examen incluso en el cuerpo de Jim, era sólo un poco incómodo cambiar de lugar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era desbloquear la puerta de la oficina de la madre de Jim, y podía usar la computadora para investigar todo el material para su examen.

 

Eso, junto con el aislamiento tranquilo de la casa de campo, significaba que Spock podría realmente conseguir trabajar fuertemente. Él no tenía a su madre constantemente apareciendo, o a I-Chaya que le empujaba y silenciosamente rogaba que fueran a caminar.

 

Estaba tan ocupado en su trabajo, con los dedos volando sobre el teclado, que apenas oyó la puerta golpear abajo. Se detuvo, con los dedos sobre el teclado mientras escuchaba. Las orejas de los humanos no eran tan sensibles como la de los vulcanos, así que no oyó los pasos hasta que estaban pisando fuertemente el suelo de baldosas abajo.

 

Spock jadeó, reconociendo aquellas duras pisadas como las pesadas botas de Frank. Spock apartó la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. El camión de Frank estaba afuera, estacionado en el patio. Las huellas de los neumáticos torcidos detrás de él le dieron una clara idea de que él habría conducido posiblemente mientras no estaba totalmente sobrio.

 

Se volvió hacia la puerta, el pánico se elevó en su pecho y sintió su corazón humano martilleando cuando Frank subió los escalones. Spock corrió silenciosamente hacia la puerta y la cerró, presionando su oído contra la madera.

 

Trató de respirar en silencio, para no recordar cuando Frank lo agarró como ningún padre debería hacerlo. Al cabo de un momento, oyó que Frank pasaba por la puerta, y Spock tembló, cerrando los ojos. No estaba seguro de si creía en un poder superior, pero aun así rezó para que Frank no supiera que lo oía.

 

Finalmente, escuchó a Frank ir al dormitorio que compartía con la madre de Jim y cerrar la puerta. Spock soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el escritorio. Esta oficina no tenía nada más que un escritorio, una computadora, una estantería y algunas cajas de contenido diverso, pero parecía que tendría que quedarse aquí con la puerta cerrada si no quería encontrarse a Frank.

 

Cogió su teléfono y no dudó en enviar un mensaje a Jim. Incluso si de alguna manera se había perdido alguna señal social que molestara a Jim durante su último intercambio, pensó que ya no le importaba.

**-Él está aquí.**

_\- ¿Quien? ¿Qué?_

**-Frank está aquí.**

Spock miró hacia la puerta cerrada y esperó que Frank no pudiera oírlo. No, por supuesto que no podía ... los humanos tenían orejas muy débiles.

_-Sal. vete simplemente a otro sitio. Ve a la escuela o algo así._

_\- Estará cerrada, pero sé cómo entrar si quieres ir al tejado o algo así._

**-Estoy en el despacho de tu madre. Cerré la puerta, y él no sabe que estoy aquí.**

_\- Siempre puedes echarlo de nuevo si trata de molestarte, ¿no?_

Spock no sabía cómo responder. Era una sensación tan extraña tener tanto miedo, y de una persona, no obstante. Ni siquiera temía a T'Pring, pero tal vez eso se debía a que ambos eran niños cuando ella lo empujaba. Era bastante peor cuando se trataba de un adulto, una figura de autoridad que debía vigilar a Jim, pero no era el caso.

 

Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta y trató de meditar, pero su mente corría demasiado rápido. No era fácil suprimir la emoción en un cuerpo humano.

 

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

 

**-Desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

Spock no estaba seguro de qué lo obligaba a decir eso. Sí, era cierto, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Jim parecía capaz de manejar a Frank, y lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, pero Spock sabía que esa no era la razón. Hablar con Jim parecía tranquilizarlo. Él era tan expresivo y amable, nunca una vez se había quejado cuando de hecho ellos estaban literalmente interrumpiendo mutuamente sus vidas al cambiar.

 

_-Yo también dulzura._

 

_-Pero Frank es sólo un montón de habladuría. En realidad, no hará nada si lo ignoras y te mantienes fuera de su camino._

 

**\- ¿Por qué se casó tu madre con él?**

 

_\- Me lo he estado preguntando desde que tengo once años. Creo que quería a alguien que no se fuera._

 

_-Así que encontró un pedazo de mierda perezoso._

**\- Sin embargo, ni siquiera está cerca de estar con él.**

 

_\- Sí._

 

_\- Él dice que se fue por mi culpa._

 

_\- ¿y sabes qué? Eso es probablemente cierto._

 

**\- No, no lo es.**

 

_\- No lo sabes._

 

_\- Odia mirarme porque me parezco a mi padre._

_\- Ni siquiera me importa._

_-Soy como ella de alguna manera. Ojalá hubiera alguien que no me dejara._

**-Te mereces eso.**

\- “Tal vez ya has encontrado a esa persona ...” susurró Spock. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era así. Estaban en planetas diferentes, y Spock ya había planeado toda su vida en Vulcano. Iba a graduarse de la academia de ciencias, obtendría una carrera respetada, se casaría con T'Pring y ...

 

¿Y si ellos pasaran el resto de sus vidas cambiando? Entonces Jim compartiría esa vida con él ... ¿Dónde Jim tuviera que despertar de vez en cuando junto a T'Pring? ¿Podría realmente hacerle eso? ¿Podría hacerlo él mismo?

 

Un ruido detrás de él en el pasillo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Oyó que Frank regresaba por el pasillo. Contuvo la respiración cuando Frank pasó por la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Spock se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Observó cómo el camión de Frank salía del patio y se alejaba.

 

Bueno, entonces Frank se habrá ido cuando él y Jim cambiaran mañana. Con eso, decidió irse a la cama.

**************************************************************************

**TIERRA**

\- “¿Y si todo el mundo lo sabe?” Le preguntó a Spock por teléfono el domingo por la noche. Cuando despertó en su propio cuerpo, se alegró de tener la oportunidad de ser perezoso. Sabía que Spock iba a estar estudiando todo el día, y como Jim no tenía nada que hacer, sólo pasó todo el día siendo perezoso. Actualmente estaba acostado en la cama sin pantalones.

 

\- “¿Saber qué?” preguntó Spock. Jim sabía que lo distraía de sus estudios, pero no le importaba mucho. Era muy divertido para él.

 

\- “Saber que cambiamos. Quiero decir, actuamos de manera diferente, incluso cuando estamos tratando de actuar ante los demás ... y si todo el mundo se da cuenta.”

 

\- “Eso sería ... interesante, supongo.” dijo Spock.

 

Jim se quedó callado por un rato, se tendió en su cama y escuchó a Spock en el otro extremo. Podía oír el débil trazo de un lápiz sobre el papel y el ocasional golpeteo de las páginas del libro, todo sincronizado por el sonido de la respiración de Spock. Le estaba empezando a extrañar lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar eso.

 

Jim puso su teléfono en el altavoz y lo colocó sobre su pecho. Esto dejó las manos libres, pero no había mucho que hacer. Nada inocente, al menos.

 

\- “¿Te cepillaste los dientes anoche?” Preguntó Jim después de un rato.

 

\- “Lo hice.” Spock respondió. Jim oyó el giro de una página. –“¿Has cepillado los míos?”

 

\- “Sí.” Jim bostezó y cerró los ojos. –“¿Viste el regalo que te compré?”

 

\- “... yo lo hice.” Dijo Spock, y Jim juró que podía oír la leve sonrisa en su voz.

 

\- “Sí ... Sé que Vulcano está muy caliente, pero tal vez puedas usarlo si alguna vez vas a otro lugar.” Jim no dijo la Tierra, pero lo estaba pensando.

 

\- “En realidad, Vulcano puede ser bastante frío por la noche, especialmente durante la próxima época del año. Será muy útil.”

 

Jim oyó un ruido sordo e inmediatamente se sentó, su teléfono cayó de su pecho. Escuchó con fuerza y lo oyó de nuevo.

 

\- “¿Jim?” La voz de Spock estaba apagada donde el teléfono había aterrizado en las mantas. –“¿Qué está mal?”

 

\- “Creo que alguien está abajo.” dijo Jim. –“Creo que es sólo Frank.”

 

\- “Quizá se vaya en un momento.” dijo Spock, con voz más clara cuando Jim levantó el teléfono.

 

\- “Sí ...” Jim dijo nerviosamente, sintiendo su pulso dispararse.

 

Hubo otro choque cuando los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, golpeando las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron. Jim saltó y corrió para cerrar la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Frank apareció en el rellano y miró, con los ojos cerrados a Jim. Jim instintivamente retrocedió cuando Frank abrió la puerta con el hombro.

 

\- “¿Por qué está tan sucio aquí?” preguntó Frank, mirando alrededor de la habitación de Jim. En realidad, estaba mucho más limpio de lo que solía estar, ahora que Spock vivía en él la mitad del tiempo.

 

\- “No está sucio, sólo tengo un montón de mierda, por lo que se ve desorden.” dijo Jim sin levantar la vista. Alargó la mano e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Frank no se movió.

 

\- “¿Y apuesto a que piensas que puedes dejar tu mierda por todo el lugar?” preguntó Frank, empujando la puerta hasta el fondo. –“¡Se supone que esa puerta de la oficina está cerrada! ¿Crees que puedes ir allí cuando quieras?”

 

\- “¡Sí, y que...!” Replicó Jim. A decir verdad, no había estado allí en un tiempo, pero sabía que Spock lo había hecho. Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero no podía estaba cansado de tener que esconderse de él todo el tiempo. –“¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Esta es la casa de mi padre! ¡Y no eres mi padre! ¡Y estoy harto de ti!”

 

Jim jadeó cuando Frank lo agarró por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared de su habitación. La cómoda se estremeció contra la pared y los dedos de Jim arañaron la mano de Frank que lo sostenía.

 

\- “¡¿Jim!? ¡Jim!” La voz de Spock desde su teléfono sonaba tan lejos desde donde lo había dejado en la alfombra.

 

Jim no era débil por ningún motivo, pero cuando se empujó contra Frank, Frank se echó hacia atrás con la misma fuerza. No podía respirar. Iba a morir. Siempre sabía que iba a suceder así, porque nadie en todo este planeta se preocupaba por él, dejándolo solo con alguien que lo odiaba hasta sus tripas.

 

Iba a morir, y nadie lo sabría. Podía sentir a Frank apretando más fuerte en su garganta, sus brazos pegando a Jim a la pared mientras gritaba algo que Jim estaba demasiado asustado para escuchar. Iba a morir a manos de la persona que odiaba, mientras que la única persona a la que le importaba era obligada a escuchar por teléfono.

 

Cerró los ojos y de pronto pudo respirar. Y él estaba muy muy caliente. Pero no estaba muerto.

*****************************************************************************

**VULCANO**

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron y él jadeó. Podía respirar, aunque todavía podía sentir una mano fantasma alrededor de su cuello. Esta se desvaneció cuando se sentó, se llevó una mano al cuello y miró a su alrededor. No estaba muerto. Estaba en el cuerpo de Spock, tendido en el piso de su dormitorio ... sin haber dormido.

 

Lo que significaba que Spock estaba en el suyo.

 

Se levantó de un salto y agarró el teléfono de Spock de la cama, donde todavía podía oír gritos en el otro extremo.

 

“¿Spock? Spock, ¿estás bien?” Estaba temblando, desesperado por saber qué estaba pasando. Tal vez si volviera a cerrar los ojos, volverían a la normalidad.

***************************************************************************

**TIERRA**

Spock abrió los ojos y sintió nada más que un miedo primitivo mientras miraba al rostro de Frank. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo había sucedido, pero se alegró de que así fuera. Había estado sentado en su habitación, escuchando a Frank atacar a Jim, y había orado para que él pudiera hacer algo. Y ahora podía.

 

No era más fuerte en el cuerpo de Jim que Jim, pero empujó de todos modos. Frank pareció sorprendido por la súbita reanimación de Jim, y su agarre se aflojó ligeramente.

 

Spock empujó los brazos de Frank hasta que sus manos cayeron de su garganta. Spock no paró de empujar hasta que golpeó a Frank contra la pared opuesta, sacudiendo el contenido del estante cercano.

 

\- “¡Nunca lo volverás a tocar!” gruñó Spock, la ira lo empujó lo suficiente como para mantener a Frank contra la pared. Las cosas que había oído decir a Frank a Jim llenaron su mente y le impidieron que dejara que Frank se enterara. –“¡Saldrás de este lugar y nunca volverás!”

 

\- “Obligame...” gruñó Frank de nuevo.

 

Spock llevó una mano al cuello. Por segunda vez en su vida, utilizó el pellizco para dejar a Frank inconsciente. Sintió que Frank se caía contra él y, cuando retrocedió, Frank cayó al suelo.

 

Spock miró a su alrededor y vio el teléfono en el suelo un poco lejos, cuando lo recogió, él pudo oír débilmente a Jim en el otro extremo. Colgó y luego envió un mensaje.

**-Estoy bien.**

_\- ¿¡Que pasó!?_

_\- ¿¡Te lastimó!?_

**\- No.**

**-Me ocuparé de todo.**

**-Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya terminado.**

Vio más mensajes entrantes, pero no podía contestarlos ahora. Necesitaba usar el teléfono para otra cosa. Se dirigió a la función de llamada y llamó a la policía. Se vistió mientras esperaba a que llegaran.

 

Era cerca de la una de la mañana cuando llegó la policía. Spock les contó todo lo que Frank había hecho, incluyendo el abuso frecuente de Jim.

 

La policía tomó su declaración e incluso tomó fotos de los moretones en su cuello. Preguntaron cómo fue capaz de dominar a Frank, y Spock explicó que fue autodefensa, aunque dejó de lado el método.

 

Frank estaba recuperando la conciencia cuando fue esposado con las manos en la espalda. El oficial le aseguró a Spock que él no estaba seguro que no fuera capaz de escapar. Spock no pensaba que lo hiciera.

 

\- “No estoy seguro de que lo retengamos por más de veinticuatro horas...” dijo el oficial.

 

\- “En realidad, creo que encontrarán que tiene muchas órdenes judiciales previas por conducir embriagado.” dijo Spock con voz ronca-.

 

\- “Tienes razón, chico.” Dijo el compañero del policia, volviendo a subir las escaleras. “Además de asaltos. Lo llevaremos ahora. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a urgencias? ¿Podemos darte un paseo?”

 

\- “No gracias.”

 

Observó por la ventana, con los ojos un poco cansados por la somnolencia mientras los oficiales ponían a Frank en su coche y se alejaban. Luego llamó a alguien para remolcar el camión de Frank por la mañana.

 

En el cuarto de baño, Spock cuidadosamente atendió los cortes y el raspón en el brazo de Jim donde se había golpeado con el tocador. Finalmente, se miró al espejo. Las marcas alrededor del cuello de Jim eran rojas, y la vista llenó a Spock de tanto dolor y rabia.

 

Encendió la ducha y cuidadosamente lavó el cuerpo de Jim. Antes, siempre cerraba los ojos y trataba de lavarse lo más rápido posible cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Jim, pero esta vez era diferente. Era muy suave y lavó cuidadosamente cada centímetro con agua caliente, deseando una vez más que estuvieran juntos, por lo menos por esta noche. Parecía lógico después de pasar por algo como esto.

 

Después de salir, se metió en la cama y miró el teléfono. Tenía muchos mensajes de Jim, todos exigiendo saber qué pasaba.

**-Todo está bien ahora.**

**-Deberías ir a dormir.**

_\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Hiciste que Frank se fuera?_

**\- Sí.**

_\- ¿Y no te lastimó?_

**-No lo hizo.**

**-Es muy tarde. Deberías estar durmiendo.**

_\- ¿Cómo puedo dormir?_

_\- ¡Estoy alucinando!_

_\- ¡Creía que te iba a matar!_

_-Me alegra que estés bien._

_\- Me prometes que estás bien, ¿verdad?_

 

**\- Sí. Lo prometo.**

_\- ¿Puedo llamarte?_

**-Sí, si eres silencioso, y no despiertas a mis padres.**

Spock esperó un segundo para que el teléfono empezara a sonar.

 

\- “Hola.”

 

\- “Oye...” susurró Jim desde el otro lado. Todavía era extraño escuchar el tono casual y preocupado de Jim en su propia voz. –“Realmente estás bien.”

 

\- “Lo estoy.” Spock se cubrió hasta las orejas y creó una pequeña tienda. “Y Frank se ha ido. Ya no puede hacerte daño.”

 

\- “¿A dónde se fue?” preguntó Jim.

 

\- “A la cárcel, supongo. Tenía un prontuario.”

 

\- “¿Has llamado a la policía?” Jim jadeó. Hubo ruido, ya que Jim probablemente se había metió debajo de las mantas también para ahogar su voz.

 

\- “Lo hice.”

 

\- “... Me imagino que crees que soy bastante estúpido por no haber hecho eso antes.”

 

\- “No lo hago. Aunque hubiera sido lógico ... Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.” El miedo fue probablemente el factor principal, junto con la idea de que esto trastornaría a su madre.

 

\- “Entonces, ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Cambiamos mientras estábamos despiertos!” El susurro de Jim era frenético.

 

\- “Eso de hecho es nuevo.” Hasta el momento, parecía haber al menos algunas reglas que regían en este fenómeno. A veces iban hasta tres días en su propio cuerpo, pero nunca pasaban más de un día en el del otro. También sólo cambiaban durante la noche.

 

\- “Eso fue tan raro ... en un segundo, me estaba ahogando, y el siguiente ... yo estaba en tu cuerpo. Tal vez me desmayé, pero eso no explica cómo cambiamos si estabas despierto.”

 

\- “Yo ... yo solo estaba deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte ... deseé estar allí, y entonces sucedió.” Spock rodó sobre su espalda. –“Tal vez eso es lo que nos permitió cambiar.”

\- “Eso todavía no tiene sentido, pero supongo que ninguna parte de esto lo tiene.” Dijo Jim, y Spock lo oyó bostezar.

 

\- “Deberías ir a dormir.” dijo Spock.

 

\- “... No quiero hacerlo.” Jim respondió. –“Entonces volveremos ... y me gusta estar en tu cama. Huele como tú.” Spock se sonrojó, preguntándose si tal vez el agotamiento estaba contrarrestando la capacidad de Jim para pensar antes de hablar. –“Desearía que estuvieras aquí.”

 

\- “Ojalá estuviera allí también, en mi propia cama ...contigo.” -susurró Spock.

 

\- “... Gracias por cuidar de mí.” Susurró Jim de nuevo.

 

\- “Tenía que protegerte.” dijo Spock. No estaba seguro de por qué sentía tal necesidad de proteger a este humano, a alguien que sólo había conocido durante un par de semanas, y sólo por una circunstancia que nadie podía explicar, pero era un impulso tan fuerte que Spock no podía ignorar eso.

 

\- “... Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.” Dijo Jim medio dormido. –“Pero es bueno que me cuides también ...”

 

\- “Deberíamos ir a dormir.” dijo Spock, sintiendo que la batería estaba muy baja. Jim no cargaba su teléfono todas las noches como lo hacía Spock.

 

\- “Está bien.” murmuró Jim bostezando de nuevo. –“Buenas noches dulzura.”

 

\- “Buenas noches ... Ashayam.” Spock colgó y cerró los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre gracias por leer esta historia por dejar sus comentarios y kudos.
> 
> espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma gracias por tus comentarios siempre


	4. capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten, había olvidado decir esta es una historia corta así que sólo falta un capítulo para el final 
> 
> recuerde esta es una traducción de Synchronize! by coffee666
> 
> en los comentarios Mrs Cartairs me dejo el siguiente link: http://commanderflowers.tumblr.com/image/104778421727  
> es un dibujo hermoso de Jim y Spock espero les guste tanto como a mí

**Capítulo 4**

**TIERRA**

\- “En realidad él ... se ha ido ...”

 

Jim había caminado por esta casa solo un millón de veces antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Sabía que Frank nunca iba a entrar y empezar con toda su mierda. De hecho, estaba libre. Por supuesto, la policía que había llevado a Frank levantó una ceja a un adolescente de diecisiete años que vivía solo, pero como tanto su madre como Sam seguían siendo residentes técnicos, lo dejaron escapar. La única vez en su vida que era infame para tener un padre muerto realmente inexistente. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que pasaba.

 

Fue a la habitación que Frank compartió con su madre y abrió la puerta. Olía vagamente a cerveza, haciendo que Jim se mordiera. Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar una brisa y comenzó a limpiar. Toda la mierda de Frank en el armario fue justo a una bolsa de basura, al igual que toda la basura que cubría el tocador y la mesa de noche. Jim abrió el tocador, esperando ver basura, pero se sorprendió al ver las cosas de su madre. Había pensado honestamente que se había llevado todo eso con ella.

 

Sabía que debía cerrar el cajón, pero un sobre despertaba su interés. Estaba medio enterrado bajo alguna ropa, y cuando lo sacó, vio escritura a mano que por alguna razón parecía familiar. A pesar de que era de su madre, la casa era técnicamente de Jim, lo que hacía que todo en ella de alguna manera fuera de Jim también.

 

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la carta, el polvo inmediatamente le hizo resoplar. Miró el papel, pero encontró que todo estaba tan confuso. Maldijo mentalmente a Spock por haber ajustado sus ojos a sólo leer con gafas mientras las tomaba de donde colgaban del cuello de su camisa y se las ponía.

 

_“Chris - ¡Es oficial! ¡Honestamente, es una gran noticia, porque las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tranquilas por aquí con sólo un niño! Winnie ya se está volviendo loca con el estrés, lo cual no va a ayudar al bebé, ¡pero trata de explicarle eso a ella!”_

 

Jim hizo una pausa y descubrió que no podía dejar de sonreír. Era la escritura de su padre. Era letra medio cursiva, igual a la de Jim. Otra cosa era que sabía que su madre odiaba ser llamada Winnie, pero aquí su padre lo estaba haciendo ... tal vez él era la única excepción.

 

_“Siento que esto sea por correo postal, pero actualmente estamos fuera de la red mientras nos preparamos para mudarnos. Mi padre nos está dando la casa, lo cual es genial, ya que los campos de maíz son perfectos para que los niños corran además sé que Sam está ansioso por salir de este apartamento estrecho. También está ansioso por ser un hermano mayor._

 

_“Winnie está tan contenta de mudarse a la casa, pero triste que mi papá se está retirando. Le encanta tenerlo cerca. A veces creo que se casó conmigo por mi padre. Incluso quiere llamar al bebé Tiberius. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Quiere que este niño nos odie? Honestamente, no me importa como lo llamemos, o si es un niño o una niña. ¡Realmente espero que no sea como yo! Sólo quiero que el bebé ..._

 

Jim se rió en voz alta por ese comentario sobre Tiberius, y se sintió extrañamente cálido al conocer que su padre abogaba tanto que no lo ahogaba con eso. Volvió el papel, pero jadeó cuando vio que estaba en blanco. Comprobó el sobre por la otra página y vio que estaba vacío.

 

Sólo quiero que el bebé ...

 

"¿De verdad qué era lo que querías para mí?" Jim volvió al cajón y lo abrió. Miró a través de todo, abriendo todas las cajas de zapatos, de papeles viejos y documentos y tirándolos a un lado.

 

Estornudó por todo el polvo, pero nunca se detuvo, por fin tuvo que admitir la derrota. La otra mitad de la carta había desaparecido.

 

El capitán Pike probablemente la tenía, ya que era a la persona a quien estaba dirigida originalmente. Jim lo recordaba como alguien que solía venir de vez en cuando, cuando Jim era un niño. Era un viejo amigo de los padres de Jim y solía acariciar siempre la cabeza de Jim y comentar que sería un buen capitán. Eso era otra razón por la que Jim odiaba la idea de unirse a la Flota Estelar. Con Pike viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, no había manera de que él fuera tan bueno como su padre.

 

Jim suspiró y comenzó a limpiar el desorden que había hecho. Una vez que las cosas de su madre fueron guardadas, y la mierda de Frank estaba segura en la basura, Jim cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Esperaba sentirse feliz y ligero, pero ahora se sentía aún más pesado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado la carta y se sentó en el sofá para leerla una y otra vez.

 

Esta era la única evidencia tangible que había demostrado que su padre vivió y amó a su familia ... incluido Jim. Sam tenía varias historias de George Kirk, y Winona tenía innumerables, pero Jim sólo tenía una.

 

Su padre lo salvó. Murió por él. Y ahora Jim ni siquiera tenía la otra página para leer lo que su padre realmente quería de él.

***************************************************************************

**VULCANO**

\- “Ese es tu movimiento,” le dijo Sarek a Spock.

 

Spock asintió y miró el tablero. Colocar el tablero en el exterior era una buena idea, ya que Amanda era inflexible en que Spock debía de empezar a obtener más aire fresco. Sus padres pensaban que había estado pasando todo su tiempo estudiando o en la escuela, no tenían ni idea de que estaba gastando aproximadamente un tercio de su tiempo como humano en una granja de la Tierra, donde había mucho aire fresco.

 

Spock trató de concentrarse en el juego, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche. No sólo salvó a Jim de tener que soportar a Frank, sino que antes de dormirse ... Spock le había llamado ashayam.

 

Spock nunca había llamado así a nadie antes, y sólo había oído a su padre llamar a su madre de esa forma cuando sabían que Spock no estaba escuchando. Era un término cariñoso que literalmente se traducía como amado. No estaba destinado a ser usado en alguien que simplemente era considerado un amigo.

 

\- “Spock, estás distraído. Tu capacidad se está viendo afectada.” Dijo Sarek inclinándose ligeramente sobre el tablero. –“¿Está todo bien?”

 

Spock había intentado olvidar lo que había dicho y había ido a la escuela de forma normal. Incluso había dejado su teléfono en casa para evitar tener que hablar con Jim acerca de eso cuando él inevitable sacara el tema.

 

\- “Sí.” Spock mintió. –“Sólo estoy ... frío. Ya vuelvo.”

Entró y subió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, I-Chaya abrió los ojos desde donde dormía en la cama de Spock y miró. Spock miró a su escritorio en donde estaba su teléfono. Después de un momento de vacilación, él lo alcanzó, pero después de un momento, lo devolvió.

 

Él, en cambio, fue a su armario y cogió la bufanda que Jim le había dado. Realmente era muy suave, y al ponérsela, trató de imaginar la idea que debió haber tenido para escogerla. Eso no ayudó a la situación actual de Spock.

 

Volvió a bajar las escaleras e hizo un té caliente para llevarlo afuera, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta de atrás, escuchó a sus padres hablando con voz tensa. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que la única vez que hablaban así era cuando se trataba de él. Se acercó y presionó su oreja contra la puerta trasera.

 

\- “Pero ¿cómo puedes saberlo?” preguntó su madre.

 

\- “Es mi hijo ... es bastante obvio que algo es diferente.” dijo Sarek.

 

\- “Bueno, parece que pasa mucho más tiempo con el teléfono ... No he mirado sus registros de llamadas, porque creo que debemos respetar su privacidad, pero tal vez tienes razón. Él está sonriendo mucho más ... ¿tal vez es esa chica?”

 

\- “¿Qué chica?”

 

\- “Lo vi caminando con ella la semana pasada, alguna chica de su clase y no era T'Pring ... ¿quizás deberías preguntarle sobre eso? ¿O debería hacerlo yo? ¿A Quién de nosotros crees que él le contaría?”

 

\- “Amanda, si realmente se ha enamorado de alguien, entonces depende de él cuando decida decirnos ...” La voz de Sarek pareció atenuarse cuando los sentidos de Spock parecieron cerrarse.

 

Amor ... el amor era una emoción, que como vulcano que era. Era la emoción más poderosa que había, y ninguna cantidad de meditación podía hacer que alguien no se enamorara.

 

Spock colocó su taza de té en el mostrador de la cocina e intentó evitar que sus manos temblaran, pero era como si su cuerpo ya no escuchara su mente. Su respiración pareció temblar también.

 

No podía estar enamorado. Había sido tan cuidadoso toda su vida, haciendo todo lo que un vulcano debía hacer... meditación todas las noches, estudiando todos los días. Por supuesto, su horario había sido ligeramente distorsionado desde que cambiaba de cuerpo con Jim, pero él había hecho todo lo posible para que su vida vulcana no se viera afectada.

 

Por ejemplo, ¿no había meditado la otra noche? No ... había estado al teléfono con Jim ... así como con la noche anterior. Bueno, no era como si su estudio sufriera ... No, todavía pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando ... estudiando para una prueba que sellaría su destino y lo mantendría en este planeta por el resto de su vida.

 

Tomó una respiración temblorosa y salió. Sus padres miraron como entró en el patio trasero. Su madre le sonrió, pero no pudo borrar que los había oído.

 

\- “Estaban hablando de mí.” Dijo. No era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

 

\- “Spock ...” La culpa apareció en la cara de su madre, mientras que su padre permaneció impasible. –“Estamos ... preocupados, eso es todo.”

 

\- “Nada de mí debería preocuparles. No es cierto ... lo que decían.” Dijo Spock. Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, pero Spock siguió adelante. –“Todavía estoy haciendo todo lo que me han pedido. Voy a unirme con T'Pring, y tomar el examen ...”

 

\- “¡Spock, nunca pensamos que creías que no había elección!”, Dijo Amanda. –“Si no quieres tomar el examen…”

 

\- “Spock.” Sarek se puso de pie. –“Sólo queremos que estés bien. Si hay algo más ... debes hablarlo con nosotros.”

 

\- “He intentado hablar contigo, pero no quisiste escucharme. ¡Has sido inflexible en que debería unirme a T'Pring, sin importar lo mucho que me odia!” Spock nunca había levantado la voz a sus padres, pero estaba encontrando todo su control deslizándose.

 

\- “Spock ...” Sarek colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. –“Cálmate ... sólo queremos hablar contigo ...”

 

\- “¿¡Por qué!? Parecían estar hablando bien sin mí.” Se giró y volvió a entrar. La meditación no le ayudaría ... nada podría arreglar esto.

 

\- “Spock, por favor habla con nosotros!” Amanda entró después de él. –“Nos equivocamos al hablar a tu espalda, pero no estábamos diciendo nada malo ... estábamos hablando de lo mucho más feliz que parecías.”

Spock se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras. Sabía que no estaban diciendo eso sólo porque habían visto la forma en que Jim actuaba cuando estaba en él. Sí, Jim parecía tener un carácter alegre, pero tener Jim en su vida también actuaba en Spock cuando estaba en su propio cuerpo Hablar con Jim lo hacía sonreír.

 

\- “Eso es verdad, hijo.” Sarek estaba al final de la escalera. –“Sea lo que sea o quien sea que te está haciendo tan feliz, vale la pena perseguirlo. No lo que he inculcado en ti. Te pido disculpas por hacerte creer que no tienes otra opción.”

 

\- “No es nadie.” dijo Spock.

 

\- “Eso es mentira.” dijo Sarek.

 

\- “Es lo que querrías oír ... confía en mí. No entenderías la verdad.”

 

\- “Queremos.” dijo Amanda. Subió las escaleras y puso una mano en el hombro de Spock. Esto solo parecía desvanecer la ira de Spock, dejándolo tranquilo y muy cansado. –“Por favor, habla con nosotros ...”

 

\- “Padre.” dijo Spock con firmeza, volviéndose y bajando las escaleras. –“He decidido que no voy a la academia, y no voy a casarme con T'Pring.”

 

\- “No estoy seguro de donde esto te deja, lo que lógicamente me preocupa por tu futuro.” dijo Sarek. –“Sin embargo, si es lo que quieres, entonces aceptaré esto.”

 

\- “¿Quieres casarte con esa otra chica, Spock?” Preguntó Amanda, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 

\- “No. T'Pol es sólo una amiga. No tengo ningún interés romántico en ella ... hay otra razón por la que creen que parezco más feliz.” Mirando hacia otro lado. –“No estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, ya que no creo que lo entiendan.”

 

\- “Sea lo que sea, vamos a tratar de entender.” dijo Sarek.

 

\- “Sí, Spock.” Amanda asintió. –“Honestamente, nunca te he visto tan feliz como lo has estado estas últimas semanas ...”

 

Spock se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas en su habitual posición meditativa. Amanda fue a la cocina y regresó con su té. Lo puso delante de él en la mesa de centro. Sus padres se sentaron en las sillas del brazo frente a él y esperaron. Él estaba agradecido de que no lo hubieran apurado, ya que necesitaba tiempo para expresarse.

 

\- “Lo que han concluido acerca de mi reciente comportamiento es ... cierto.” Él admitió. –“Me he enamorado de alguien que no está destinado a la unión.” Oyó un fuerte suspiro de su madre, pero no abrió los ojos.

 

\- “Es un chico, ¿no?” Preguntó. –“¿Por eso pensaste que no lo entenderíamos?”

 

 Realmente, ese aspecto nunca se le había ocurrido a Spock. No había nada ilógico en la homosexualidad, ya que eran las mentes y las almas que se enamoraban, además, Spock no usaría la etiqueta de la homosexualidad sobre sí mismo.

 

\- “No. Quiero decir, sí, es un chico.” Spock sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, mientras él alcanzaba una mano para tocar la bufanda que aún llevaba. –“Pero no es por eso que pensaba que no lo entenderían. Es porque ... ¿y si les dijera que durante las últimas semanas han estado sin saberlo alguna vez en presencia de alguien que no es su hijo?”

 

\- “... ¿Y si qué?” Preguntó Amanda después de un momento. –“¿Qué estás tratando de decir?”

 

\- “A veces ... cuando me despierto, no estoy aquí.” Spock ya sabía que no iba a poder explicar esto.

 

\- “¿Estás en el cuerpo de otra persona, y esa otra persona está en tu cuerpo?”

 

Spock abrió los ojos y miró a su padre. Amanda miraba a su marido como si acabara de decir algo absurdo, y Spock estaba seguro de que se veía igual.

 

\- “¿C…Cómo lo sabes?” Spock se enderezó.

 

\- “Sarek, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?” Amanda miró entre ellos.

 

\- “Es el vínculo T'hy'la.” Sarek se puso de pie. –“El vínculo más raro y más puro entre las almas que existen.”

 

Spock había oído el término antes, pero nunca había creído que alguna vez se aplicara a él. Era, como su padre había dicho, extremadamente raro, destinado a unir a los guerreros de Vulcano hace mucho tiempo. No tenía ni idea de cómo cambiar los cuerpos podría haber ayudado durante ese tiempo, pero el vínculo supuestamente no se había visto desde entonces.

 

\- “Pero ... ¿cómo podría Jim ser mi T'hy'la? Empezamos a cambiar antes de que nos conociéramos.”

 

\- “Creo que pertenece a la teoría de que las almas no mueren cuando la forma física lo hace, sino que vive para reconectarse con las almas que se aman.” dijo Sarek. Amanda se echó a reír y lo abrazó.

 

\- “Oh, Sarek, eso es tan romántico ...”

 

\- “Es simplemente una teoría ...” Murmuró, sonrojándose. –“Obviamente, no se sabe mucho por lo que es tan raro ...” Spock sabía que la única razón por la que su padre debía saber tanto es por su madre, la abuela paterna de Spock. Ella era una de las ancianas más estimadas, y realizaba casi todas las ceremonias de enlace debido a sus habilidades de fusión mental superior.

 

\- “Bueno, supongo que eso lo responde.” Amanda sonrió a Spock. –“Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, puedes unirte a este chico.”

 

\- “Pero, ambos son inconscientes de algo muy crucial ... él es un ser humano.” Spock suspiró.

 

\- “¿Cuándo me ha detenido eso alguna vez?” replicó Amanda, y cuando Spock alzó la mirada, su padre se acercó para sostener la mano de su madre.

 

\- “Ella tiene un punto.” Sarek asintió.

 

\- “Es tan extraño pensar en ...” dijo Amanda. –“He estado hablando contigo, y te preparé el desayuno y la cena, ¿y no siempre fuiste tú? ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?”

 

\- “Algo se me ocurre... Spock, ¿es así como me ganaste en el ajedrez? Ni siquiera estaba jugando en absoluto, ¿pero era humano?” Los ojos de Sarek se abrieron de par en par.

 

\- “¡Oh, mi!” Amanda se rio, aferrándose al brazo de su marido una vez más. –“¡Oh, espera Spock!” dijo mientras Spock se dirigía hacia las escaleras. –“Lo siento, pero tengo muchas preguntas.”

 

\- “Déjalo ir, Amanda.” dijo Sarek. –“Estoy seguro de que tiene mucho en qué pensar.”

 

Spock subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero todavía podía oír las voces de sus padres.

 

\- “Sarek, ¿por qué no tenemos esa cosa de vínculos románticos? Sería muy divertido intercambiar cuerpos, ¿no crees?”

 

\- “Ahora, estás siendo ridícula...”

 

*****************************************************************************

**TIERRA**

_\- “¡Jim, por supuesto que te recuerdo! Pero, la última vez que te vi, eras mucho más pequeño. En realidad, vi a tu madre el año pasado, y me mostró tu foto. Probablemente escuches esto de todo el mundo, pero realmente te pareces a George._

_No es una petición rara. Guardé todo lo que tenía que George tocó alguna vez, por si acaso lo querías. También tomé un montón de cosas de las manos de tu madre, y viceversa, que es probablemente cómo se separó esa carta. Eché un vistazo y creo que encontré lo que estabas buscando. Lo escaneé y lo adjunto._

_Sólo para que sepas, en realidad estoy en la academia ahora, mientras que el número uno enseña algunos cursos. No vamos embarcar hasta el año que viene, así que hay mucho tiempo para vernos en persona. Si quieres, eso. Dale mis saludos a tu hermano._

_\- Capitán Pike.”_

Jim no había esperado realmente ningún tipo de respuesta cuando envió el correo electrónico. No había visto al capitán Pike en más de diez años, pero debía ser un testimonio de lo cerca que Pike había estado con su padre para que Jim tuviera una respuesta tan rápida, y que Pike hubiera podido encontrar la otra mitad de la carta.

 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso mientras descargaba el archivo adjunto. Bueno, él sabía por qué. Estaba a punto de ver lo que su padre realmente pensaba de él. La única prueba de que George Kirk tuvo planes para el futuro de Jim. La única opinión de su futuro que importaba ... que realmente lo hacía.

 

La carta escaneada apareció en la pantalla del ordenador. Jim tomó una respiración calmándose y empezó a leer.

_"Saludable y feliz. Dicen que pueden arreglar cualquier cosa ahora, pero Sam todavía lloró por cólico durante seis semanas después de que él volviera a casa. Juro que mi horario de sueño nunca se recuperó._

_Todo el mundo bromea que ya tenemos un futuro oficial de la Flota Estelar, y ahora otro en camino, pero en mi opinión, tanto Sam como el bebé estarán más felices en la Tierra. No quiero que sientan que tienen que estar a la altura de mí y de Winnie o algo así. ¡No somos tan especiales, si me lo preguntas! ¡Ja!_

_De todos modos, todos nos mudaremos a finales del próximo mes, justo a tiempo para embarcar de nuevo. ¿No será divertido, una mujer embarazada en el Kelvin? ¡Te veo pronto!_

_\--George.”_

Podría haber sido una decepción para algunas personas. Podría haber sido una enorme jodida dejar que alguien leyera que lo único que le importaba a su padre era que él estuviera bien. El padre de Jim no tenía ninguna idea espectacular de lo que se suponía que fuera Jim, y ni siquiera quería que Jim siguiera sus huellas. Podría haber sido una decepción para algunos ... pero Jim pensó que era jodidamente fantástico.

 

\- “¡Yo lo sabía!” le gritó a nadie, apoyando su rostro casi tocando la pantalla. Consiguió la primera mitad de la carta para juntarlas cuando imprimiera la segunda mitad. Fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, leyéndola una y otra vez.

 

Su padre no quería que se uniera a la Flota Estelar. Su papá no quería que él tratara de estar a la altura de él. Eso hizo a Jim tan feliz.

 

\- “Bueno, mierda, voy a hacerlo de todos modos.” Jim se rio.

 

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba mucho más limpio aquí de lo normal, pero sabía que encontraría uno de esos volantes en alguna parte. Por supuesto, debajo su cama había uno de los muchos volantes de reclutamiento que le habían dado en la escuela.

 

El siguiente semestre comenzarían mientras Jim todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria. Siempre podía esperar para graduarse con su clase ... o podía tomar sus finales antes. Su padre probablemente se graduó de la escuela secundaria con honores a los dieciocho años. Jim podría no tener ningún tipo de honores, pero una salida de Iowa a los diecisiete técnicamente estaría batiendo los registros de su padre. Probablemente podría hacer todo por su cuenta, pero tal vez necesitara pedir alguna ayuda.

 

Espera a que Spock se entere de esta gran idea ... Jim se volvió y miró su teléfono en la mesa de noche. Eran casi las nueve y Spock no le había enviado mensajes de texto todo el día. Jim sabía que el día de la prueba de Spock estaba llegando, por lo que probablemente estaba estudiando. podría estar en eso durante horas, así que él podría distraerlo.

 

_-Si estudias demasiado, tus ojos se caerán de tu cabeza._

 

**-Eso no es verdad.**

Jim se rió inmediatamente de la respuesta de Spock y se arrastró bajo las sábanas. Le gustaba estar debajo de las mantas cuando hablaba con Spock, porque entonces era fácil imaginarse que estaban juntos en la cama. Jim no era tonto. Sabía que no era normal pensar así en alguien que era tu amigo, pero no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado en ello.

 

_-Si lo es. Si lees demasiado, entonces tus ojos se ensucian y tienes que conseguir gafas y luego te ves como un nerd gigante._

_\- La fuente: mis ojos._

**-Un error común. Uno está predispuesto a necesitar gafas en sus genes, no por la cantidad de lectura que uno hace.**

**-También, un nerd es una persona muy inteligente, por lo que deberías debes de parecer como uno.**

_\- ¿Crees que parezco un nerd?_

**-Sí.**

Jim rio de nuevo. La franqueza de Spock era en realidad una gran cualidad, porque nunca le preocupaba que Spock estuviera mintiendo. Tampoco había nada de irse por las ramas cuando se trataba de llegar al punto.

 

_-Divertidísimo. Bien. Así que, escucha esto. Estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste. Con que Frank haya desaparecido, es como si pudiera respirar por primera vez en seis años._

**-Me alegro de que seas feliz.**

Era extraño ver a Spock decir que estaba feliz, ya que antes siempre decía que los vulcanos no se sentían felices, tristes o molestos, a pesar de que Jim había visto personalmente eso último. Aunque Jim decidió no señalarlo, o podría perder su valor.

 

_-Pero, no creo que me quede aquí. Creo que mi destino está en otra parte._

 

Jim esperó más de cinco minutos para una respuesta. Estaba bastante seguro de que probablemente ofendió a Spock, aunque trató de dejar claro que estaba agradecido por la ayuda de Spock. Ahora Spock probablemente pensaba que había rescatado a Jim por nada.

 

**\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?**

_-La Flota Estelar. Sé que suena tonto, pero podría ser divertido. Y seré intelectualmente desafiado._

_-O lo que sea._

**-Ya veo. ¿Estás haciendo esto en parte para honrar a tu padre?**

_\- No, esa es la cosa. No quería que sus hijos estuvieran en la Flota Estelar._

_Pero lo estoy haciendo de todos modos._

**-Ya veo. Es un acto de rebelión.**

_\- Sí :p_

_-Y tal vez pueda ver algunas cosas interesantes. Podría quedarme atascado en cosas básicas al principio, como el transporte de carga ... pero quién sabe._

_-Puede que vaya a ver Vulcano._

_\- Con mis propios ojos, quiero decir._

Una vez más, esperó un tiempo anormalmente largo por la respuesta de Spock, pero valió la pena. Él realmente sonrió cuando lo leyó.

 

**\- Esperaba que dijeras eso.**

 

_-Podríamos pasar el rato. Podría llevarte a la Tierra en mi nave súper genial y podríamos ir a Starbucks. Tienen té, así que es bueno para ti._

 

**\- Eso sería bueno c:**

Jim trató de no enloquecer por el hecho de que técnicamente le había pedido a Spock que salieran en una cita, y Spock técnicamente dijo que sí. Aunque no se asustó, se vio obligado a admitir que esto significaba algo. Lo más probable es que tuviera sentimientos románticos por Spock.

 

No había manera de que estos sentimientos fueran devueltos. Spock era un vulcano, y estaba listo para casarse con su novia totalmente desagradable. Si Spock no iba a dejar a T'Pring para alguien lindo como T'Pol, entonces no había manera de que la dejara por un nerd como Jim.

 

_\- Creo que voy a irme a la cama._

 

**-Está bien. Buenas noches, Jim.**

 

_\- Buenas noches, dulzura._

 

Sus espíritus podrían estar un poco apagados, pero todavía le gustaba su apodo para Spock. Spock lo había escogió, después de todo.

******************************************************************************

 

**VULCANO**

\- “¿Es una decisión lógica?” Le preguntó el instructor de Spock.

 

Spock se había quedado después de clase para hablar con el maestro que les tomaría el examen mañana. Sabía que no esperaban que se retirara de la clase, pero su mente estaba firmemente decidida. Si Jim iba a la Flota Estelar, también lo haría Spock.

 

\- “Lo he pensado extensamente.” Spock asintió con la cabeza a su maestro. –“No deseo presentar con el examen, y no deseo asistir a la academia de ciencias.”

 

\- “No entiendo tu decisión.” Dijo el instructor. –“Siempre tuviste la puntuación más alta en la clase. Es lógico seguir este camino. ¿A dónde más irías?”

 

\- “He decidido enlistarme en la Flota Estelar. No puedo decirle mucho más acerca de lo que motivó esta decisión, pero sé que he tomado una decisión.” Spock asintió respetuosamente.

 

Los ancianos como el maestro y el padre de Spock no podían imaginar hacer algo como esto. Sabía que por eso estaban preocupados, pero también sabía que esto probaba que sería mejor salir de casa. Era diferente de todos los demás. Y por una vez no iba a esconderlo.

 

-“Si esta es tu decisión final, entonces removeré tu nombre de la lista de pruebas.” Dijo el instructor.

 

\- “Gracias.” Spock le dio el tradicional saludo y salió.

 

Esa no era la parte más difícil, y tenía mucho más que hacer. Caminó solo a su casa, pero en lugar de ir a su casa, cruzó la calle y tocó el timbre. Esta iba a ser la parte más difícil, pero no se sentiría intimidado.

 

Acercó una mano para tocar brevemente la bufanda que llevaba, a pesar del calor. Eso solo le dio el coraje de empezar a hablar tan pronto como T'Pring abrió la puerta.

 

\- “Vamos a romper nuestro vínculo.” Dijo Spock con firmeza. Ella alzó las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero sabía que no podía dejarla. –“Esto no es una petición. Esto es un hecho. Puedo hacerlo sin ti, pero por la seguridad de nuestras mentes y la comodidad, te sugiero que vengas conmigo. ¿Estás ocupada de momento?”

 

\- “Tú ... ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?” Ella preguntó sorprendida.

 

\- “Sí. Así es, podemos hacerlo mañana. ¿O el día después?” Él no iba a retroceder.

 

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, pero él pudo ver los sutiles signos de su ira en forma de verde en sus mejillas. También podía sentir esa emoción sin control a través de su vínculo. Era la mayor parte de lo que había sentido de ella, y era bastante desagradable.

 

Ella cerró la puerta en su cara, pero reapareció un momento después con su propia bufanda. –“La fusión mental de este tipo puede ser extensa, y lo más probable sería oscuro y frío para el momento en que se haga. Pero insisto en que el anciano que yo seleccione sea quien elimine el vínculo. Es un procedimiento delicado, y me gustaría mantener mi mente intacta.”

 

Era bastante tarde cuando se hizo. La anciana que T'Pring eligió fue T'Pau. fue la misma que los uniera hace diez años. Ella no entendía su deseo de romperlo, pero Spock no escuchó su argumento. Simplemente se sentó en cuclillas frente a T'Pring de la misma manera que lo habían hecho cuando eran niños.

 

Destruirlo no le dolía. Sin embargo, era extraño. Ella estaba allí en su mente, y luego de repente ... ella ya no estaba. Perder la voz en su cabeza era raro, pero liberador. No tener que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por estar solo en su mente por primera vez en diez años ... eso era algo.

 

T'Pring se levantó del suelo y salió. Spock empezó a decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir. No lo lamentaba, y no le deseaba lo mejor. Así que, él sólo la vio ponerse su bufanda e irse.

 

\- “Spock.” T'Pau lo miró desde donde estaba todavía sentado como había estado entre ellos. –“Ahora sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Tienes un T'hy'la.”

 

\- “¿Pudiste sentir eso?” Preguntó, y ella asintió. –“¿Alguna vez has visto esto antes?”

 

\- “No en mi vida. Sin embargo, entiendo lo que implica. Sus katras se mueven entre tus formas físicas como una forma de localizarse unas a otras.

 

\- “¿Alguna vez ... se detiene?”

 

Mientras que no era una cosa desagradable totalmente, Spock estaba inseguro cómo podrían seguir ajustándose alrededor de ello. Tal vez sería más fácil ahora que iban hacia el mismo lugar, pero todavía sería un inconveniente.

 

\- “Sí.” Intentó ponerse de pie, pero él podía decir que era difícil en su vejez. Spock se puso rápidamente de pie y le ofreció su brazo. –“Se detiene finalmente ... pero sólo una vez que las dos personas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, por lo que entiendo. Algunos lo atribuyen a la idea de que las almas son en realidad dos mitades de un espíritu ... No estoy segura acerca de eso, pero ... la evidencia es convincente.”

 

Spock asintió con la cabeza, aunque ahora parecía que toda la calma de su mente había desaparecido. Había una manera de dejar de cambiar, y era sólo reconociendo sus sentimientos.

 

Eso era algo casi imposible para los vulcanos, haciéndole preguntarse cómo funcionaba eso para los vulcanos con ese lazo en el pasado. Pero para él ... no era tan difícil ... hasta que él visualizó realmente hacerlo. Eso era bastante aterrador.

 

\- “Gracias, Adiós.” Él asintió hacia ella con respeto y salió de sus cámaras.

 

En efecto, ya era de noche cuando Spock empezó a regresar a casa, y el suave viento era lo suficientemente frío para acelerar su paso. A Spock le disgustaba el frío más que nada, haciéndole sentir más agradecido que Jim se encargara de comprarle a Spock un regalo como una bufanda.

 

Spock sabía que sería aún más frío en la Tierra. El verano de la Tierra se sentía algo parecido al otoño de Vulcano. Estaría rodeado de seres humanos en la Academia de la Flota Estelar, y sabía que se destacaría. Pero eso no parecía importar. Cuando pensó en lo que sería pisar la hierba verde por primera vez en diez años, y ver a Jim en algo que no fuera un espejo ... él sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

 

Estaba aliviado de que sus padres estuvieran dormidos cuando llegó a casa. Ellos sabían de sus planes para disolver el vínculo, pero él realmente no quería hablar de ello con ellos ahora. Se acercó en silencio a su habitación y suspiró con alivio cuando finalmente estaba solo.

 

Spock empezó a desnudarse para ponerse el pijama, y cogió su teléfono. No quería una distracción de las importantes misiones del día, así que lo había dejado en casa. Pero su visión le recordó el paso final para estar con Jim, diciéndole a Jim sus sentimientos. Era extraño tener miedo de algo que sólo realmente tenía dos resultados posibles; O Jim le correspondería y estarían juntos ... o ... bueno, él no consideraba una posibilidad la otra alternativa.

 

Spock cogió su teléfono y se metió en la cama. Sintió a I-Chaya trepar al pie de su cama y suspirar con satisfacción. Spock puso suavemente los pies en el sehlat y se relajó en el calor. Estaba un poco tenso una vez más cuando comprobó los muchos mensajes perdidos de Jim.

 

_\- ¡Adivina quién oficialmente abandonó la escuela secundaria! :p_

_-Antes de decir que soy irresponsable, en realidad no abandoné._

 

_-Voy a obtener mi diploma en línea. Mi escuela casi no quería dejarme ... pero tengo mis caminos secretos. Ayuda que el director y consejero de orientación definitivamente quería deshacerse de mí._

 

_De todos modos, también hablé con este viejo amigo de mi papá, y él me dejará quedar en su lugar en San Francisco hasta que el próximo semestre empiece. Eso era difícil de resolver, pero mi secreto era fingir llorar hasta que estuviera de acuerdo._

 

_-¡¡Oye!! ¿¿Dónde estás??_

 

_Apuesto a que estás estudiando para tu prueba de nerd mañana._

_-Bueno, buena suerte, enorme nerd. :p_

 

_-Tengo que empacar mañana, así que debo ir a la cama._

_-Buenas noches dulzura._

 

Spock miró fijamente su pantalla por un momento, anotando cómo la marca de tiempo en los mensajes empezó desde la media mañana hasta hacía una hora. Spock tenía razón al no permitir que su teléfono le distrajera, pero ahora se sentía ... mal por haberse perdido los mensajes de Jim.

 

También fue extrañamente aliviador el posponer el acto de confesar, al menos por un tiempo. Después de todo, todavía tenía que planificar meticulosamente lo que quería decir. Colocó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se llevó las mantas a su barbilla. También era extraño darse cuenta de que sin la necesidad de estudiar o de despertar temprano para el examen, podía dormir ... tal vez incluso hasta las nueve, si así lo deseaba. Que agradable.

 

******************************************************************************

**VULCANO**

Jim estaba todavía medio dormido cuando sintió la familiar sensación de la lengua del sehlat. Él se rio y dio una patada hacía I-Chaya, lo que le hacía saber que estaría en el cuerpo de Spock por el día.

 

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Inmediatamente, las cosas se sentían ... torpes. Era muy brillante aquí, con el sol fluyendo a través de los listones en las persianas. No había sido despertado por la alarma en la mesa de noche, como solía suceder cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Spock.

 

Otra cosa ... su cabeza se sentía extraña, pero no podía explicar por qué. Era como si se sintiera ... mejor. Bostezó y se levantó antes de echar un vistazo fuera ... sí, era bastante brillante fuera ... era tarde ... Spock se había quedado dormido.

 

\- “Oh mierda ...” Jim jadeó. –“¡La prueba!”

 

I-Chaya observó soñoliento desde la cama y Jim trató de vestirse lo más rápido posible. Con una mano trató de peinar el pelo de Spock mientras con la otro intentaba atar los cordones de los zapatos de Spock. No tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que debía aprobar esta prueba para Spock, pero al menos tenía que intentar llegar a tiempo y preocuparse por el resto más tarde.

 

Corrió por las escaleras, pisando fuerte cada paso, antes de saltar hasta el final. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el teléfono de Spock, que realmente necesitaba, por lo que se vio obligado a volver a subir las escaleras y bajar de nuevo.

 

\- “Spock.”

 

Jim se detuvo cuando oyó al padre de Spock detrás de él. Probablemente estaba molesto porque Spock llegara tarde a su prueba, así que sería mejor seguir adelante y recibir una reprimenda más tarde. A pesar de esto, se encontró dando media vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

 

\- “Ah, no eres Spock hoy, ya veo.” dijo Sarek con calma.

 

\- “Tú ... ¿sabías que yo no era realmente Spock?” Preguntó Jim. –“¿Como supiste?”

 

\- “Todos tenemos una visión perfecta en retrospectiva.” Él explicó. –“Así que ahora veo que debería haberlo comprendido mucho antes. Pero no lo hice hasta que nos lo dijo.”

 

\- “¿Te lo dijo?” Jim no estaba realmente molesto. Alguien estaba obligado a notarlo tarde o temprano.

 

\- “¿No te dijo que nos lo dijo?” Sarek levantó una ceja.

 

\- “No ...” Jim siguió a Sarek a la cocina. –“Pero, en realidad no he hablado con él desde el otro día. Supuse que estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando para su examen. ¿¡Sabes, la misma prueba en la que necesito estar en este momento !?”

 

Jim no entendía cómo podía estar actuando tan tranquilo, a menos que se olvidara del examen de Spock. ¿Pero Spock no había dicho que Sarek era el principal presionándolo siempre sobre su carrera? Por lo tanto, no tenía sentido que lo olvidara.

 

\- “Ya veo. Spock no le dijo nada.” Sarek colocó el hervidor sobre la estufa, y Jim miró hacia la puerta. ¿No debería ir? ¿O Sarek pensaba que Jim no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar la prueba para Spock?

 

\- “¿Algo sobre qué?” Él casi bufó. Al menos ahora que sabía que no era Spock, Jim era libre de dejar su verdadera actitud fuera. –“¡Mira, no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡No podemos cambiar de regreso cuando queramos, así que tengo que ir!”

 

\- “No, no lo tienes. Yo ... no creo que Spock quiera que tomes el examen.” Jim estaba a punto de replicar que si él pudo vencer a Sarek en el ajedrez, entonces probablemente podría hacerlo muy bien en ese examen. –“Spock nos ha dicho que su no quiere asistir a la Academia de Ciencias Vulcano después de todo.”

 

\- “Él ... ¿no?” Jim parpadeó. –“¿Por qué demonios no? ¿Qué pasa con su futuro y su novia y toda esa basura?”

 

Sarek se volvió y puso una taza de té en la mesa delante de Jim. Era extraño que a Jim nunca le hubiera gustado el té caliente antes, pero había empezado a adquirir un gusto por beberlo en el cuerpo de Spock. A pesar de la sensación de que le faltaba algo urgente, se sentó y tomó el té.

 

\- “No es mi lugar para decirte lo que Spock no quiere que sepas.” Sarek se sentó frente a él. –“Sin embargo, creo que está empezando a resolver las cosas por sí mismo. Soy consciente ahora que puedo haber puesto demasiada presión en él en el pasado. Ahora le estoy dejando tomar sus propias decisiones... incluyendo permitirle aceptar la oferta a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, y romper su vínculo con T'Pring.”

 

\- “¡Whoa, ¿de verdad!? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Y si realmente rompió con su novia, entonces es por eso que mi cabeza se siente rara!” Los ojos de Jim se ensancharon.

 

Definitivamente, no sentía que T'Pring se burlara en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Bebió su té y encontró que era bastante bueno.

 

\- “Creo que él será ... feliz.” Sarek dijo con una leve sonrisa. –“Esto es lo que quiere. Es un adulto libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Creo que tienes mucho más que discutir con Spock. Él puede decirle ... exactamente qué motivó su decisión.”

 

Jim se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta una vez más. Sería un desperdicio de un día en el cuerpo de Spock si él no salía y vagaba alrededor. –“Gracias, papá ...” Hizo una pausa, con una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la cara sonrojada. –“Quiero decir ... sé que en realidad no eres mi padre, o lo que sea ... es sólo ...”

 

\- “Lo entiendo.” dijo Sarek, pero Jim no pudo soportar volverse y mirarlo. –“Si vas a salir, asegúrate de estar de vuelta a tiempo para la cena, hijo. Sé que en realidad no eres mi hijo ... sin embargo ...”

 

\- “Yo entiendo.” Jim abrió la puerta. –“Gracias.”

 

Fue raro, tan pronto como la madre de Spock habló con él, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco era su hijo. Una vez más, Jim se sintió aliviado por no tener que actuar de ninguna manera. Él la ayudó en su jardín, y ella le contó todo acerca de cómo Spock solía ayudarla cuando era un niño pequeño.

 

\- “Crecí en una granja, así que esto es bastante fácil para mí.” Jim le dijo mientras extendían el fertilizante alrededor del lecho de flores.

 

Eso lo explica. Ella sonrió. –“Se necesita mucho trabajo para ejecutar una granja ...”

 

\- “Bueno ... realmente no es funcional. En realidad, era la granja de mi abuelo ... Ha cambiado un poco después de su muerte.”

 

\- “Oh, bueno, ¿qué hacen tus padres para ganarse la vida?”

 

\- “Yo ... yo realmente no tengo padres.” Jim mantuvo sus ojos bajos, pero él oyó su suave jadeo. –“No es gran cosa. Me gusta estar solo. Además, ya he terminado con la escuela, y me voy a unir a la Flota Estelar ...”

 

\- “Oh, ¿En serio?” Ella sonrió. "¡Y también Spock! Parece que podría ser muy emocionante.”

 

\- “Sí, tal vez lo veas por ahí.” Esa perspectiva entusiasmó a Jim más que a nada, pero trató de no mostrarlo. –“Podría llevarlo a comer algo de la Tierra.”

 

\- “Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Ya sabes, incluso si no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando contigo y Spock hasta hace poco, me ha gustado tenerte cerca. Eres un buen chico, igual que mi hijo. No me extraña que Spock te quiera tanto.”

 

El aliento de Jim le atravesó la garganta, pero trató de ignorar la extraña sensación de que su corazón le golpeaba en el costado. Seguramente, ella no lo dijo de esa manera. Spock era sólo su amigo y, sin ofenderlo, pero parecía que Jim era probablemente el primer amigo que había tenido. Eso probablemente significó mucho para él.

 

\- “D…de verdad.” Jim rio nerviosamente y se limpió la tierra en su bata. –“Bueno, probablemente debería entrar. Necesito hablar con Spock.”

 

\- “Bien. Gracias por ayudarme, Cariño.” Ella puso su mano en la suya por un segundo, y en ese segundo, Jim sintió tal calidez que él jadeó suavemente.

 

Se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de Spock lo más rápido que pudo, pero esa sensación no se desvaneció por varios momentos. Se quitó la ropa sucia y se acostó en la cama de Spock, dejando que lo último de ella dejara su mente. Con un suspiro tembloroso, se dio cuenta de lo que había sentido de ella.

 

Al no protegerse de sus emociones, Jim había sentido el amor paternal por primera vez. Y fue bastante estupendo. En realidad, podría ser el primer amor verdadero que jamás podría recordar sentir de otra persona.

 

Pero no era para alguien más. Con otro suspiro tembloroso, se dio cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba Spock. Amaba a Spock.

 

**********************************************************************

**TIERRA**

Jim había cerrado los ojos por una fracción de segundo, pero cuando los abrió, estaba en otro sitio por completo. Se sentó en la cama, parpadeando salvajemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en su cama ... en su cuerpo.

 

“¿Qué ...?” De nuevo, habían cambiado sin caer jamás dormido.

 

Se levantó y se dio cuenta de por qué todo parecía diferente. La mayoría de sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. Había querido empezar a hacer las maletas hoy, pero aparentemente Spock había empezado por él. Buscó su teléfono.

 

_-Eso fue abrupto._

 

**-En efecto.**

 

_\- Veo que has estado ocupado. No tenías que hacer esto por mí._

 

Jim bajó las escaleras y vio que la mayoría de las cajas que había conseguido estaban llenas de ropa y libros. Era curioso cómo Spock comprendió que Jim realmente no quería empacar nada más.

 

**\- No trabajé todo el día. También experimenté lo que se conoce como dormir. Fue bastante relajante.**

_\- ¡LOL!_

 

_\- ¡Me desperté esta mañana todo asustado porque pensé que tendría que tomar tu examen por ti!_

 

_\- ¡Nunca me dijiste que rompiste con tu novia y ahora vas a la Flota Estelar también!_

_\- Espera, me duele el pulgar de escribir, te llamo._

 

\- “¡Oye!” Gritó Jim cuando Spock contestó. –“Entonces, ¿decidiste no tomar tu examen de nerd?”

 

\- “Yo ... No” dijo Spock. –“Hay una razón ... me di cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba que un vulcano adecuado hiciera. Pero yo no soy un vulcano adecuado. Soy medio humano también ... y me gustaría ver la Tierra.”

 

\- “¡Diablos, sí!” Jim no pudo dejar de sonreír. –“La Tierra es increíble! Incluso si los seres humanos son una mierda a veces ... Oh, y tus padres ahora se dieron cuenta de que yo no soy su hijo, pero estaban muy relajados. Parecen orgullosos de que vas a ir a la Tierra, aunque tu padre esté un poco asustado.”

 

\- “¿Te ... te contaron algo más?” preguntó Spock.

 

\- “¿Algo más acerca de qué?” Jim dejó de pasear por el salón y volvió a subir. Asumió su lugar favorito bajo las mantas.

 

\- “... No es nada.” Dijo Spock después de un momento.

 

\- “¡Bien, esto es tan genial que estaremos en el mismo lugar!” Jim se rio. –“El capitán Pike ... ese es el amigo de mi padre que me dejará quedarme en su casa ... dice que puedo conseguir una beca. Ellos prácticamente dan becas a cualquier persona que tenga un padre que haya muerto en servicio ... y luego puedo conseguir un trabajo para cubrir cualquier otro gasto. Seré como un verdadero adulto ... o lo que sea.”

 

\- “Supongo que también necesitaré trabajo.” Spock meditó. –“Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil. No me iré hasta que termine mi último año de escuela pública, pero encontrar empleo debería ser fácil una vez que tenga ese diploma.”

 

\- “Oh. Sí.” Jim se dio cuenta con una pequeña decepción en su corazón que eso significaba que estaría en San Francisco tres meses antes que Spock.”

 

\- “Y, como tendrás dinero, puedes llevarme al café que mencionaste.” Spock hizo una pausa.

 

\- “Sí, Starbucks.” Jim se rio. –“No puedo creer que no sepas qué es eso. ¡Hay uno como en cada ciudad en la Tierra!”

**********************************************************************

**VULCANO**

\- “Estás cansado.” le dijo Spock a Jim por teléfono después de oír el bostezo humano. Revisó el cronómetro de su mesa y se dio cuenta de que de hecho habían estado hablando durante horas. Siempre parecía ir muy rápido.

 

\- “Tal vez un poco.” Jim bostezó de nuevo. –“¿Cómo es que nunca te he oído bostezar? ¿Los vulcanos bostezan?”

 

Al hacerlo, Spock se encontró bostezando también. Era bastante contagioso.

 

\- “Eso sonó adorable.” Jim dijo soñoliento.

 

\- “Deberías ir a la cama.” dijo Spock. –“Los dos deberíamos. Tengo que volver a la escuela mañana.”

 

\- “Sí, y tengo que terminar de hacer un montón de mierda si voy a salir la próxima semana.” Jim suspiró.

 

–“Quizás debería irme a la cama. Buenas noches dulzura…”

 

\- “Buenas noches.” Spock colgó. “... Ashayam.” Conectó su teléfono al cargador y se volcó en la cama.

 

De nuevo, habían cambiado sin estar dormidos, pero ahora Spock sabía por qué. T'Pau le había dicho que sólo cesaría cuando se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Spock ciertamente sabía de ellos desde hacía varios días, pero debió de tomar un tiempo para que todo tomara su lugar.

 

Incluso con casi certidumbre que Jim le devolvía sus sentimientos, Spock no pudo confesar su amor por teléfono. Nunca había tratado con emociones tan poderosas antes, pero eso de alguna manera no se sentía bien.

 

No ... necesitaba hacerlo en persona. Pronto podría. En unos meses, se reunirían en persona, y Jim sabría la verdad. Eso le daba tiempo a Spock para preparar lo que iba a decir.

 

Los vulcanos no se ponían tristes, pero se sentía bastante extraño tener un sentimiento tan seguro de que hoy había sido el último día en el que él y Jim cambiarían de cuerpos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos y por seguir esta historia
> 
> Magi me alegra que te gustara esta traducción 
> 
> Mrs Cartairs gracias por el comentario y por el link el dibujo es hermoso creo que representa bastante la historia


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo espero lo disfruten
> 
> recuerden esta es una traducción de Synchronize! by Coffee666.
> 
> Thank you very much to coffee666.

**Capítulo 5**

**VULCANO**

Spock no se había equivocado acerca de su predicción. Ellos no cambiaron de nuevo. Al principio era algo triste, porque Spock se despertaba todos los días en su propio cuerpo e iba a su propia escuela a estudiar para sus propios exámenes finales. Extrañamente extrañaba el olor de la Tierra, y aunque pronto la sentiría de nuevo, también extrañaba el cuerpo de Jim.

 

Spock hablaba con Jim casi a diario, pero sus conversaciones ahora raras veces se perdían en un territorio íntimo. Jim le contaba fragmentos de sus verdaderos sentimientos; Como que el miedo a la soledad en una gran ciudad como San Francisco era mucho peor que estar solo en Riverside. Le contaba todo sobre su nuevo trabajo en la biblioteca del campus. Aparentemente, la relación de Jim con el difunto capitán Kirk apenas importaba, y era el conocimiento extenso de Jim de los autores famosos que le consiguió el trabajo.

 

Spock trató de compartir la mayor parte de su vida, diciéndole a Jim acerca de cómo se acercaban sus exámenes finales y cómo, aunque estaría yéndose pronto de Vulcano, ahora estaba más cerca de sus padres que nunca. Estaba bastante seguro de que finalmente era honesto con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que no habría ido tan bien si hubiera intentado hacerlo años antes.

_-Algunos cadetes vienen después de las clases por la mañana y no salen hasta después de que oscurece._

 

_-Son como 7 horas de estudio._

 

_-Así que, a ti te encantará._

 

**\- Hago otras cosas aparte de estudiar.**

 

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 

**\- Estudiando.**

 

_\- ¡NERD !!!!!_

Spock sonrió suavemente al ver la reacción exacta que esperaba. Algo sobre la forma en la que Jim podía transmitir tantas emociones en un texto realmente sorprendió a Spock.

 

Levantó la vista de sus libros y suspiró. _Había_ estado estudiando durante la mayor parte del día, y tal vez merecía un descanso.

 

Abajo, sus dos padres parecían ocupados con sus propias actividades. Mientras Spock hacía un poco de té, debatió una vez más si debía buscar su consejo. Obviamente, ambos debían ser muy buenos en las relaciones para estar juntos durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran.

 

Hacía más de dos meses que Spock se había dado cuenta de que él y Jim tenían una conexión especial. Amaba a Jim, pero no dijo nada. Cada vez que sus conversaciones se orientaban en la dirección de sentimientos serios, Spock era superado con palpitaciones cardíacas tan fuertes que rápidamente abandonaba la conversación y se iba a meditar.

 

Se dijo a sí mismo que era lógico esperar y contarle a Jim sobre sus sentimientos en persona. Se dijo a sí mismo que era la mejor manera de asegurarse de que era completamente entendido, y que podía calibrar adecuadamente la reacción de Jim para sí mismo. Realmente, era una táctica de dilación. Estudiar también era una táctica de dilación, ya que los exámenes finales de su escuela no eran lo suficientemente desafiantes como para justificar estudiar tanto como lo hacía Spock.

 

\- “Padre, ¿qué estás haciendo?” Spock se acercó a la mesa donde Sarek estaba mirando hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Al principio, Spock pensó que su padre quería jugar contra él, pero Sarek no le había preguntado desde que Spock entró.

 

\- “Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo fue que tu T'hy'la fue capaz de vencerme ...” Sarek no quitó los ojos del tablero.

 

\- “Jim dice que su táctica es usar los movimientos más ilógicos posibles. Él dice que tienes un estilo de juego muy predecible que depende de la lógica.”

 

\- “Eso no tiene sentido...” Sarek parecía ligeramente agitado, lo que parecía divertir a Amanda, que se reía desde donde estaba sentada en su silla favorita. Durante las últimas semanas, había estado trabajando en tejer nuevos suéteres para Spock para que usara en la Tierra. Spock pensó que era demasiado sentimental, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy agradecido por la calidez.

 

\- “No puedo explicarlo yo mismo. He jugado contra Jim dos veces en una versión en línea de ajedrez, mientras que él ganó la primera vez, no vi ninguna manera de explicar su estrategia.” Spock compartía la vena obstinada y competitiva de su padre, pero parecía que ser derrotado por Jim en realidad hacia que Spock se sintiera más cariñoso de él, por lo que no le molestó de la misma forma en que Sarek lo hacía.

 

\- “¿Por qué no le pides a Jim que juegue contra tu padre por esa cosa en línea?” preguntó Amanda. –“Sabes que Sarek no dejará que esto suceda de otra manera ...”

 

Sarek miró a su esposa. –“Es ilógico pensar en algo como eso, pero tampoco me opondría a jugar de nuevo.”

 

\- “Hablaré con él.” Spock asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras. Estaba a medio camino cuando Amanda desde el final de la escalera y lo llamó.

 

\- “¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?” Preguntó.

 

Suprimió un suspiro, pero no se dio la vuelta. Sabía que ella lo miraría con esos amplios ojos humanos que no podía decepcionar.

 

\- “Todavía estoy pensando en ello.” Él asintió. –“Me pondré en contacto contigo.” Se encerró en su habitación y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

 

Cuando su madre se casó con su padre, supuestamente adoptó el estilo de vida vulcano, dejando así atrás pensamientos ilógicos. Spock sabía que esto no era cierto en absoluto, y la última idea de su madre lo demostró.

 

\- “Ella quiere que yo haga una fiesta.” Spock le dijo a I-Chaya, que estaba durmiendo junto a la ventana. –“Para celebrar mi partida hacia la Tierra. Entiendo que en la Tierra, esas cosas pueden justificar una celebración, pero no es lógico.” Tal vez seguir hablando con su mascota también era ilógico, pero estaba muy condicionado en él en este momento.

 

I-Chaya inclinó la cabeza y Spock pareció entenderlo, aunque él no tenía complejos pensamientos superiores. Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando lo que quería oír.

\- “Le preguntaré a Jim él que piensa.” Spock asintió con la cabeza y le dio unas palmaditas al sehlat en la cabeza.

 

**-Mi madre quiere que tenga una fiesta, pero la idea me parece muy ilógica. Quiere que invite a todos los de mi clase, pero ni siquiera soy amigo de ninguno de ellos.**

_\- ¡Podría ser divertido, aunque!_

La respuesta de Jim sorprendió a Spock. Había estado esperando que Jim estuviera de su lado.

 

_-Estoy celoso de que tengas la oportunidad de tener una._

 

**-Las celebraciones parecen ilógicas. No la dejé hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños, tampoco. Pero me temo que esto la hizo triste.**

**-Había dejado de persistir hace años, pero creo que asumió que este año sería diferente, ya que dieciocho tienen importancia en la Tierra.**

_-¡¡WOAH!! ¡¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!!_

_\- ¿ESTÁS DICIÉNDOME QUE YA FUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO ME DIJISTE ACERCA DE ELLO???_

 

**\- Mi cumpleaños fue hace varias semanas.**

**-No te lo dije porque sentía que era un día normal.**

**-La edad tiene poca importancia para los vulcanos, ya que los vulcanos adquieren la condición de adultos a los quince años.**

_\- ¡Ahhh!!!!!! Amigo qué. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente sobre esto!_

_\- No puedo creer esto. Perdí la oportunidad de comprarte un regalo._

**-Los regalos son ilógicos.**

_\- ¡No es verdad! ¡No si es algo que se puede necesitar o gustar!!_

Spock echó un vistazo a la puerta donde la bufanda que Jim le había comprado colgaba en el gancho con su mochila. Tenía que admitir que el último obsequio había sido bien recibido.

 

_-Si realmente no quieres tener una fiesta, entonces tienes que estar bien con hacer a tu madre triste._

 

_\- Pero creo que deberías tener una. Invita a todos los aquellos que odias, les sirves comida y bebida de la tierra y les dices “joder, chicos, gracias por hacer mierda toda mi vida” y luego le haces el gesto con el dedo._

 

**\- ¿El qué?**

 

_\- Es un gesto grosero con la mano que básicamente significa jodete._

 

**\- La venganza es mezquina, pero creo que sería bueno dejar que mi madre tenga una fiesta para celebrar mis logros.**

 

**\- Sería más para ella que para mí, pero supongo que está bien.**

_\- Desearía poder ir :p_

 

_-Pero voy a estar trabajando cada fin de semana hasta que comience el semestre en otoño._

 

**-Desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

**-Entonces, tendría un amigo.**

Spock sabía que estaba arriesgando algo cuando llamó a Jim su amigo. Era una oportunidad para que Jim pidiera más aclaraciones sobre su relación, y Spock no estaba seguro de si podía hacerlo. El miedo era una emoción real y paralizante que no podía apartar como las otras emociones, no cuando había tanto que perder.

 

_-Quizás estarás aquí para mi fiesta de cumpleaños._

 

_\- Realmente no será una gran fiesta._

 

_-Apenas seremos nosotros dos._

 

**-Quizás.**

**-Pero no estoy seguro de cuándo llegaré a la Tierra.**

 

_\- Cierto…_

Spock se obligó a no enviar palabras tiernas. Era tan extraño... él sabía lo que él quería ser para Jim. Un protector, un amigo, un amante, pero también tenía mucho miedo de quebrarse con el asunto. Con la promesa que se había hecho así mismo de hacerlo en persona, decidió finalizar.

 

**-Debo irme. Pero mi padre quiere jugar contra ti en el ajedrez en línea.**

 

_-¡¡Ja!! Sí, supongo que podría sacar algún tiempo para patear su trasero :p_

***********************************************************************

**TIERRA**

Jim suspiró y trató de no dormirse en el mostrador. Trabajar el mostrador de check-out en la biblioteca era un gran trabajo, y él estaba agradecido por el dinero, pero la gran ciudad definitivamente no era todo lo buena que parecía ser.

 

Extrañaba a Spock. Extrañaba el cuerpo de Spock y el cálido planeta y sus padres. El trabajo de la escuela de Spock era en realidad realmente interesante, y ahora que Jim no comenzaría la academia hasta el otoño, estaba empezando a extrañar eso también. Lo mejor era saber que pronto, vería a Spock en persona.

 

En cuanto a lo que haría entonces, no estaba seguro. Estaba enamorado de Spock, pero podía ocultarlo si lo necesitaba. Spock nunca hizo ningún tipo de comentario sobre querer estar en una relación con nadie, a pesar de que él era soltero, y Jim podía respetar eso. Podía quedarse en silencio y amarlo de lejos, aunque le doliera el corazón pensar en eso.

 

\- “Kirk...” El jefe de Jim se dio la vuelta sobre un carro de libros. –“Guarda esto por mí.”

 

\- “Mmm.” Jim miró la computadora para ver que Sarek todavía tenía que hacer un movimiento en su juego, y pensó que todavía no lo habría hecho cuando Jim regresara, especialmente desde que estaba tomando este juego en serio.

 

Mientras Jim caminaba por los pasillos, examinó los numerosos libros algunos elegantes y nuevos, y otros que parecían antiguos, y pensó en todas las cosas potenciales que podía aprender aquí y en las clases que podía tomar. Había echado un vistazo a las listas de cursos varias veces, pero todavía tenía que tomar decisiones reales. Se preguntaba qué tomaría Spock. Probablemente algo relacionado con la ciencia. Entonces se preguntó qué tipo de clases tomó su padre.

 

Se detuvo y miró hacia una estantería, cuando notó algo familiar sobre todos los títulos. Entonces lo entendió. Éstos eran los mismos libros en vulcano que Spock tenía en su habitación, sólo que éstas eran las traducciones estándar. Se apresuró para ver finalmente lo que eran, incluso si eran aburridos, Jim alcanzó uno. Desafortunadamente, también lo hizo alguien más.

 

\- “Oh, lo siento.” Levantaron la mano. “¿Está en reserva para otra persona?” Ella llevaba el uniforme de cadete, y tenía la piel y el cabello oscuros. Ella era realmente hermosa, y Jim tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que debía responder.

 

\- “N-No, yo eh... solo quería mirarlo por un segundo, pero tú tomalo adelante.” Él retiró su mano.

 

Buscó el libro y lo abrió. Trató de mirar por encima del hombro y ver qué era, pero estaba volteando demasiado rápido para que leyera algo.

 

\- “Oh, esta es la versión Estándar.” Ella suspiró, y miró de nuevo a la estantería. –“Estaba buscando el original en vulcano. ¿Tienes eso?”

 

\- “¿Puedes leer vulcano?” Honestamente, se veía tan complicado para él.

 

\- “Sí.” Ella sonrió. –“Y también puedo hablarlo. El próximo semestre, estaré en la segunda parte del curso de idiomas. Sólo un estudiante de primer año cada tres años llega tan lejos.”

 

\- “¡Wow!” Ya estaba mentalmente haciendo planes para ser uno de esos estudiantes como ella. Una nueva rivalidad parecía estar creciendo. –“¿Así que, es como si tuvieras algo hacía los vulcanos, o…?”

 

\- “Bueno, son una de las especies más inteligentes.” Se volvió a la estantería y agarró otro de los libros vulcanos. –“Tan digno y lógico ... ¿cómo podrían ellos domesticar algo así?” Ella giró el libro para que pudiera ver una foto de un sehlat.

 

\- “Oh, esos.” Él se rio. –“Puede que parezcan atemorizantes, pero son como cachorros enormes. Son muy suaves también.”

 

\- “¿Cómo lo sabes?” Ella cerró el libro y entrecerró los ojos.

 

\- “Eh.” Él se encogió de hombros e intentó seguir adelante. –“Así que apuesto a que realmente quieres visitarlo, ¿eh?”

 

\- “Ojalá pudiera.” Suspiró. –“Pero, ya sabes, no dejan que los humanos vayan a recorrer su planeta. Es peligroso. Y supongo que necesitas un protector solar especial por lo caliente que puede llegar a ser.”

 

\- “No es tan caliente.” Prácticamente rodó sus ojos. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y probablemente la razón por la que Vulcano nunca le había parecido tan ardiente era que siempre había estado en el cuerpo de Spock.

 

\- “¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Alguna vez has estado en Vulcano?”

 

\- “Sí.” No tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía nervioso bajo su mirada escrutadora, ya que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

 

\- “¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo era?” Su escepticismo pareció reemplazarse rápidamente por la intriga, pero apenas se sintió mejor.

 

\- “Yo...no sé.” Dijo rápidamente. ¿No podía simplemente tomar el libro y marcharse?

 

\- “Bueno, ¿lo hiciste o no?” Ella cruzó los brazos, su mirada de nuevo.

 

\- “Sí…”

 

\- “Creo que estás mintiendo.” Parecía divertida con la idea.

 

\- “¡No lo hago!” Esas palabras parecían mover algo en él. –“Simplemente no quiero alardear de ello.”

 

\- “No se jactan si no eres un idiota por eso. Quiero saber. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Vulcano?”

 

\- “Porque estoy saliendo con un vulcano.” -lo dijo tan rápido, que sólo se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que dijo cuando vio su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero luego se rio.

 

\- “¡Sí claro! ¡Sé cómo son los vulcanos! Pueden ser guapos, pero no hacen relaciones entre especies. Se aparean para la perpetuación de su raza ... es lógico.”

 

\- “Ahí es donde te equivocas. Mi novio es en realidad un producto de una relación inter especies entre un vulcano y un humano.” Sintió una punzada de culpa al llamar a Spock su novio, pero tenía que mantenerlo, al menos hasta que ella se fuera.

 

\- “Hm ... He oído que sólo hay un híbrido vulcano-humano vivo. Supongo que es él. En realidad, es muy genial.”

 

Estaba tan aliviado que ella le creyera que él decidió que podría estar bien correr con esta mentira, sólo por otro minuto o dos. Era increíble poder decir que Spock era su novio.

 

\- “Él es genial.” Jim sonrió. –“Es un genio, y es tan serio acerca de todas sus cosas culturales, sin dejar de estar abierto a hacer cosas humanas. En realidad, vendrá aquí para el semestre de otoño.”

 

\- “¡Guau! Un vulcano en la Flota Estelar. Eso debería ser interesante ...” Agarró un tercer libro de la estantería, y comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador de salida. La siguió y escudriñó los libros. Tomó su nombre completo en el sistema y sonrió.

 

\- “Muy bien, ya está todo listo, Nyota.” Dijo, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- “Gracias, Jim.” Ella rio ligeramente. –“Sólo te reconozco porque ...”

 

\- “¡Por favor!” Él alzó una mano. –“No digas mi padre...”

 

\- “¡No lo iba hacer!” le aseguró. –“Iba a decir que el capitán Pike habla de ti a veces...”

 

\- “Oh.” Suspiró aliviado. –“¿Conoces al capitán Pike?”

 

\- “Sí, siempre trato de ir cuando tiene una conferencia. Él es realmente inteligente, y tan valiente. Nada es oficial, pero espero que me eche un vistazo por una posición de comunicación en su nave ... aunque todavía me faltan tres años.”

 

\- “Quizá le hable bien de ti.” -se encogió de hombros.

 

\- “Sabes... eres un poco molesto.” Ella se rio y le saludó con la mano mientras recogía sus libros y se marchaba.

 

Jim suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué había sido tan fácil decir que Spock era su novio? Bueno, porque quería que Spock fuera su novio. Iba a tener que enfrentar eso.

 

Cuando Spock llegara aquí, tendrían que hablar de eso ... de alguna manera. Al menos reconocer la atracción, aunque fuera unilateral. Aunque Jim realmente esperaba que no lo fuera.

 

Se volvió hacia el ordenador y vio que Sarek se había movido. Jim movió una de sus propias piezas sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias, y sonrió cuando Sarek tardó varios minutos en tomar represalias. Esto realmente era demasiado fácil.

**************************************************************************

**VULCANO**

_\- ¿Ella consiguió globos? No es una fiesta real si no hay globos. :p_

 

**\- No hay globos. No estoy seguro de que incluso se puedan adquirir globos en Vulcano.**

 

**-Ya le estoy dejando hacer ponche de fruta. No quiero exagerar.**

 

_-LOL!_

 

Spock entendía que esa sigla significaba que Jim estaba riendo, por lo que esta conversación fue un éxito. Incluso si él no podía oírlo por sí mismo, había orgullo en saber que había hecho que sucediera. Puso el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió a ayudar a su madre a arreglarlo todo.

 

\- “¿Sabes cuántos invitados tendremos?” preguntó Amanda.

 

\- “No estoy seguro. Como sospechaba, todo el mundo parecía encontrarlo ... extraño que los invitara a tal cosa.” Spock extendió un mantel sobre la mesa de afuera. Aunque la extraña apariencia y el rechazo verbal de T'Pring (no es que él realmente quisiera invitarla de todos modos) era desalentador, él encontró que no le importaba mucho. Pronto, él estaría rodeado de entusiastas humanos, muchos de los cuales probablemente les encantaría asistir a una fiesta. No es que estuviera pensando en tener otra en cualquier momento cercano.

 

Volvió al interior y comprobó la nevera. En su interior, podía ver el ponche de fruta que su madre había hecho con algunas de sus frutas favoritas de la Tierra. Spock tenía el vago recuerdo de beber algunos cuando era niño cuando iba a visitar a sus primos en la Tierra, y sólo esperaba que sus invitados al menos bebieran algo por cortesía.

 

Un golpe en la puerta señaló a su primer invitado. Spock respondió y parpadeó sorprendido al ver a la última persona que esperaba.

 

\- “T'pring ... Veo que has decidido venir, después de todo.” Se apartó, y ella entró.

 

\- “Mis padres insistieron en que viniera. Dijeron que era ilógico rechazar la invitación cuando no tenía otros planes. Los padres de Stonn dijeron lo mismo, así que también estará aquí en breve.”

 

\- “¿Él lo hará?” Spock no esperaba eso tampoco.

 

Realmente no había estado esperando ver a cada persona que invitó a aparecer. Aparentemente, las fiestas no eran tan ilógicas como él había asumido alguna vez. La gente también trajo regalos para el anfitrión, y Spock fue bombardeado con ramos y alimentos, todos los cuales él los recibió. Mientras estaba complacido de que todo saliera bien, estaba más complacido de que su madre se lo pasara bien.

 

Se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo parecía estar evitando la comida de la Tierra en favor de los platos vulcanos, y que simplemente no se sentía bien. Bueno, si no iban a comer ninguno, entonces tendría todo para sí. Sería un comedor de platos de la tierra muy pronto, y era como Jim había dicho, un último acto de desafío para mostrar que sus opiniones significaba poco para él.

 

Se sirvió ponche de fruta y se preparó para tomar un sorbo. Ya podía decir que iba a ser muy dulce, pero podía manejarlo. Tomó un sorbo y fue inmediatamente azotado por el azúcar. Era como si pudiera sentir sus dientes pudriéndose ya.

 

\- “Spock”

 

Tosió, casi derramando la bebida. Se limpió la cara en la manga y se volvió para ver a T'Pol.

 

\- “Buenas noches.” Él asintió. –“Estoy ... complacido de que lo lograste.”

 

\- “Como yo.” Ella sonrió suavemente. –“Me alegró saber que estabas celebrando una fiesta por irte. Es algo que vale la pena conmemorar, creo. Una vez te dije que no te culparía si decidieras irte. Quise decir eso por completo, pero ... Supongo que todavía me siento ... triste.”

 

Él la miró sorprendido. Siempre había sido la imagen perfecta de lo que un verdadero adolescente de Vulcano debía ser. Era lógica, inteligente, y en realidad nunca evitó a Spock por lo que era. Lo último que esperaba era escucharla confesar una emoción.

 

“… ¿Aclara?”

 

\- “Camina afuera conmigo...” dijo ella.

 

Afuera, el sol se ponía, y la fiesta seguía. Parecía que todos los de la clase de Spock habían invitado a gente propia, o la palabra se había propagado naturalmente. Amanda parecía muy contenta por la compañía, y estaba ocupada mostrando su jardín a un grupo de invitados.

 

Sarek parecía estar encontrando entretenimiento también, ya que estaba ocupado jugando ajedrez en la mesa al aire libre contra uno de los invitados, con un pequeño grupo que estaba alrededor de ellos mirando en silencio. Spock se preguntó brevemente si estaba jugando para reafirmar sus habilidades después de perder una vez más contra Jim.

 

\- “Cuando tenía siete años, había pasado tanto tiempo mirando a los vulcanos lógicos del pasado, que sabía que haría todo lo posible por seguirlos. Es por eso que dejé que mis padres me desposaran con alguien que no me gusta.” dijo T'Pol. Spock no respondió al principio, se sentó en silencio en los escalones de la entrada, y ella se le unió.

 

\- “Veo ... Supongo que lo mismo se aplica para mí.”

 

\- “Sí ... bueno, me di cuenta de que todo lo que sabía estaba mal ... bueno, la mayoría de las cosas. Stonn fue muy grosero contigo. No era vulcano en absoluto, así que rompí mi vínculo con él. No traté de formar otro apego romántico tan pronto, pero luego me di cuenta de que ... tu ... tu eras tan inteligente, y nunca te rompiste, a pesar de que siempre fuiste burlado. Empecé a ... sentir por primera vez.” Él sabía a dónde iba, y comenzó a sentir también torpeza en lo que estaba por venir.

 

\- “T'Pol.”  Él interrumpió. –“Lo siento ... pero ...”

 

\- “Pero tú no sientes lo mismo.” Ella concluyó. –“Puedo decir. Tienes sentimientos de amor por alguien más.”

 

\- “Sí.” Él asintió. –“Por eso me voy. Es un ser humano, y debo ir a él ... debo abrazar mi lado humano.”

 

\- “¿Él?” Ella sonrió otra vez. –“Entonces supongo que nunca tuve la oportunidad. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo.”

 

\- “Gracias por nunca tratarme como lo hicieron los demás.” Miró hacia el patio y vio a un grupo de jóvenes niños vulcanos tratando de atrapar lagartijas. Entre ellos estaba la hermana de T'Pol y su compañero. –“Realmente lo siento.”

 

\- “No hay necesidad de disculparse.” Ella negó con la cabeza. –“Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo conociste a un humano? ¿Fue por el trabajo de tu padre?”

 

\- “No…” Se sentía contento con revelarle esto. –“Nosotros somos ... T'hy'la.”

 

\- “¿De verdad?” Sus ojos se abrieron. –“Eso es tan fascinante. ¿Es cierto que hay una conexión extraña entre ustedes dos?”

 

\- “Sí.” Él asintió, pero no quiso revelar tanto.

 

\- “Entonces, ¿lo verás cuando vayas a la Tierra? ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?”

 

\- “Me gustaría salir tan pronto como la escuela haya terminado ... Quiero estar allí a tiempo para su cumpleaños. Una celebración humana ilógica, pero todavía.”

 

\- “Creo que es agradable.” Ella se levantó y saludó a su hermana. –“Está oscureciendo y debo llevar a mi hermana a casa. Adiós, Spock.”

 

\- “Adiós, T'Pol.”

 

\- “Oh, eso fue tan divertido...” Amanda suspiró mientras Spock la ayudaba a limpiar después de que todos los invitados se hubieran ido. –“A todos les gustó, aunque nadie bebiera mi ponche. Sabes, a algunos de los demás les gustó mucho mi jardín. Tal vez debería invitarlos de nuevo ... ahora que va a ser un nido vacío, podría usar la compañía.”

 

\- “Un nido vacío es para los padres cuyo hijo ha salido de casa.” -explicó Spock a su padre.

 

\- “Ya veo.” dijo Sarek. –“Bueno, no es como si Spock nunca nos visitara. Estará en casa a menudo, y supongo que traerá a Jim con él.”

 

\- “Sólo quieres la oportunidad de jugar ajedrez contra Jim en persona.” Amanda bromeó.

 

\- “Por supuesto que no es la única razón ... estás siendo muy ilógica.”

 

\- “Madre ... Padre.” Spock levantó la vista. –“Sé que dijimos que me iría una vez una vez que terminara la escuela, pero me gustaría irme lo antes posible. Tal vez podría tomar mis exámenes finales antes.”

 

\- “¡Tan pronto!” Amanda frunció el ceño. –“Sabes, realmente te vamos a extrañar ...”

 

\- “De hecho, hijo.” dijo Sarek-. –“Será muy ... tranquilo sin ti.”

 

\- “Todavía tienes I-Chaya.” Spock señaló, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde el sehlat estaba comiendo comida que había caído en el suelo.

 

\- “Cierto.” Sarek asintió, obviamente tratando de actuar como si no estuviera triste. –“¿Entonces, Jim estará esperando tu llegada antes?”

 

\- “No.” Spock sacudió la cabeza. –“Va a ser una ... sorpresa.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

**TIERRA**

\- “¡Feliz cumpleaños!”

 

Jim casi saltó mientras entraba en la cocina. Había estado viviendo con el capitán Pike y su esposa por un tiempo, pero en realidad no esperaba que recordaran que su cumpleaños era hoy.

 

\- “Oh ... um, gracias.” Odiaba pensar en ello ... pero esto era porque era también el día en que murió su padre. Eso era por lo general por lo que intentaba no hacer escándalo. Era simplemente incómodo para todos.

 

\- “¿Puedo hacerte algo de comer, si quieres?” preguntó Número Uno. Era extraño cómo después de llevar aquí por un tiempo, todavía no sabía su verdadero nombre, y se vio obligado a referirse a ella por su rango.

 

\- “No, gracias.” Jim no sólo se sintió raro acerca de este día, pero él sentía que estaban haciendo mucho por él, y esto sería ir al límite con él. Después de todo, ya estaban dejándolo dormir en su sofá. Tengo que irme a trabajar en un minuto.

 

No estaba programado para trabajar hoy, pero no era como si tuviera algo más que hacer. Siempre podía salir y conseguir algo para sí mismo con el dinero que había ganado hasta ahora. Los ahorros de estas pocas semanas eran ya más de lo que él había tenido para sí mismo antes, pero no se sentía particularmente para celebrar.

 

Al salir por la puerta, buscó mensajes en su teléfono. No sabía lo que esperaba. Spock pensaba que los cumpleaños eran ilógicos, y su madre le había dejado de hablar después de lo que le había sucedido a Frank. Cuando se enteró de que estaba en la cárcel por no sólo herir a Jim, sino por ser una mierda en general, ella todavía decidió culpar a Jim. A él no le importaba demasiado. No era como si alguna vez hubiera celebrado su cumpleaños con él.

 

Uno de los otros trabajadores ya estaba en el mostrador de la biblioteca, así que Jim decidió hacerse útil y archivar todas las declaraciones. Subía y bajaba por los pasillos, tratando de levantar el ánimo escuchando a todos los cadetes que se quejaban de sus clases. Tal vez esto le daría una idea de qué clases no tomar.

 

_\- ¿Has pensado en las clases que quieres tomar?_

 

Jim envió un mensaje a Spock mientras se apoyaba en uno de los estantes. No había realmente mucho que hacer, así que no había nada malo con tomar un descanso.

 

**\- Estoy ocupado y no puedo hablar ahora.**

**-Adiós.**

\- “Oh, pero qué...” Jim trató de no tomarlo demasiado personal, después de todo, para Spock, era sólo un día normal. Además, probablemente tenía muchas cosas en su vida que no le interesaban a Jim.

 

\- “¿Por qué la cara larga?”

 

Miró hacia arriba para ver a Número Uno.

 

\- “Oh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él no pudo evitar sonar tan decaído como se sentía.

 

\- “Chris está dando una conferencia hoy, así que pensé en venir con él, pero quería comprobarte primero.” Ella miró a su alrededor en la pequeña esquina en la que estaba escondido. –“Pensé que estabas trabajando?”

 

\- “En cierto modo.” Se encogió de hombros.

 

\- “¿Por qué la cara larga?” Preguntó de nuevo, mirando el teléfono en la mano. –“¿Se trata de tu novia?”

 

\- “¿Qué novia?”

 

\- “Quien sea con quien siempre estás hablando.” Ella rio. –“Siempre pareces tan pegado a esa cosa.”

 

\- “No es una niña.” se apartó y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo-. –“Es ... no es nadie.” ¿Por qué sentía que las cosas con Spock eran mucho más fáciles cuando eran sólo extraños que cambiaban de cuerpo?

 

\- “Bueno, si no estás ocupado, sé lo que te ayudará a apartarte de ... nadie. ¿Por qué no vienes a la conferencia de Chris? Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo que una fiesta ...”

 

Había escuchado a Nyota hablar de las conferencias de Pike y de lo interesantes que eran, y realmente estaba deseando escuchar todo lo que significaba ser capitán.

 

Al parecer, no se trata sólo de dar órdenes. Pike habló mucho sobre la logística, y todo acerca de ese momento cuando sabes que no importa la decisión que estas a punto de tomar, esta va a costar vidas. Jim se estremeció al saber que le podría pasar algún día. ¿Podría realmente tomar decisiones como esa? De ninguna manera ... encontraría otra opción. No creía que la muerte fuera la única opción. Tenía que haber más ...

 

\- “Pero, la ventaja final ahí afuera...” Pike concluyó. –“Es tener un equipo en quien confiar. Recuerden, un capitán no es nada sin su tripulación. Especialmente, un maravilloso Primer Oficial.” Hubo aplausos, y Jim sintió ojos en él cuando la gente se dio la vuelta en sus asientos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando a Número Uno.

 

\- “Entonces, ¿qué piensas?” preguntó Número Uno mientras esperaban fuera de la sala de conferencias por Pike.

 

\- “Fue bastante bueno.”  Jim asintió. Ya estaba planeando en su cabeza cómo hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para ser capitán.

 

_\- ¿Puedes hablar ahora?_

 

Jim suspiró y se balanceó sobre sus talones. Número Uno le echó una ojeada al hecho de que estaba viendo su teléfono de nuevo, pero a él no le importaba.

 

**-Sí.**

 

**-Sin embargo, preferiría hablar en persona.**

Yo también, pensó para sí. ¿No habían hecho eso esto ya un millón de veces? Uno de ellos diría que realmente deseaban que el otro estuviera ahí con el ... sin embargo, Jim todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban, en que clase de relación.

 

_-Yo igual, dulzura :p_

 

**\- He llegado a la biblioteca, pero me doy cuenta de que no estás aquí.**

**\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? Me gustaría verte.**

Jim casi dejó caer su teléfono en estado de shock. Esto no podía ser real. ¿Spock estaba aquí? Como aquí? Esto no podía ser una broma, ya que Spock prácticamente no tenía sentido del humor.

 

\- “Tengo que correr.” dijo a Número Uno. –“Dile a Pike que me gustó su conferencia y los veré después ...”

 

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no comenzar a correr hasta que estuviera fuera. Su corazón palpitaba mientras tomaba la ruta habitual de regreso a la biblioteca. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando abrió las puertas, pero pareció detenerse completamente cuando entró.

 

Spock estaba realmente aquí. Jim solo lo veía por detrás, pero de todos modos era tan impresionante. Al parecer, él tenía frío en esta época del año, ya que llevaba la bufanda que Jim le había dado. Él también estaba hablando con Nyota, que parecía impulsar el corazón de Jim una vez más. ¿De qué podrían estar hablando? ¿Le iba a decir lo que Jim había dicho ... que salían?

 

\- “Oye.” Nyota miró por encima del hombro de Spock a Jim. –“Ahí está.”

 

Realmente era como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando Spock se dio la vuelta. Era tan diferente ver a Spock en persona, con su propia mente en su cuerpo. Spock debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque Spock le sonrió. Era pequeña comparada con la amplia sonrisa de Jim.

 

\- “Estás aquí ...” Jim respiró.

 

\- “Sí.” dijo Spock suavemente.

 

\- “Yo ... no esperaba verte tan pronto.” Jim se acercó a él, y todo lo que se había estado diciendo acerca de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control se desvanecían. Sabía cómo eran los vulcanos sobre el afecto, pero antes de que pueda detenerse, lanzó los brazos alrededor de Spock y lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

Su ropa todavía llevaba el olor de Vulcano, y eso extrañamente era calmante. Suspiró profundamente, presionando su rostro más lejos en el cuello de Spock. Para su deleite, Spock lo abrazó.

 

\- “Te sientes muy frío.” dijo Spock. –“Y no llevas tus gafas.”

 

\- “Porque en realidad no estoy leyendo ahora ... y me estás aplastando.” Jim jadeó.

 

\- “Mis disculpas.” Spock lo soltó, y Jim jadeó para respirar.

 

\- “Oh, qué lindo.” Nyota suspiró. –“Les dejaré ponerse al día. Gracias por hablar conmigo, Spock.” Dijo algo más en Vulcano y Spock asintió y respondió. Parecía bastante inocente, pero el corazón de Jim estaba ahora palpitando, preguntándose de qué podrían haber hablado, y si ella le contó lo que había dicho acerca de ellos.

 

\- “Creo que se me prometió un café especial.” dijo Spock. –“Pero, ya que es tu cumpleaños, entonces te invitaré yo...”

 

\- “Suena bien.” Jim sonrió.

 

Era cálido y acogedor dentro de la cafetería, así como lleno de gente de la academia. Jim y Spock eran prácticamente las únicas personas que no llevaban uniformes.

 

\- “Esta marca se considera suave.” dijo Spock, tomando su taza. –“Sin embargo, el sabor es el mismo que cada variedad de café que he tenido.”

 

\- “El sabor no es lo que es especial ... es la experiencia. Es difícil de explicar.” La cafeína ya estaba haciendo efecto en Jim. Sentía como si estuviera vibrando en su asiento, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin embargo, eso era probablemente debido a que estaba sentado a su lado ... sus cuerpos tan cerca en la proximidad, sus codos y caderas tocándose era muy eléctrico, a pesar de las capas de ropa entre ellos. –“¿Por qué no tomaste algo de té?”

 

\- “Pensé que el café era parte de la experiencia mencionada.” Dijo. –“No estoy acostumbrado a tener tanta cafeína. Me siento muy ... extraño.”

 

\- “¿Malo?” Preguntó Jim, instintivamente acercando su mano a la de Spock.

 

\- “Diferente.” dijo Spock. Un minuto después de mirar sus manos, la movió el resto del camino entre ellos y sus manos se tocaron. Era la mínima fracción un minúsculo contacto con la piel, pero Jim podía sentir lo caliente que era Spock. –“Mi corazón se acelera.”

 

Jim no estaba nervioso por este tipo de cosas. Podía hablar con las niñas sin ningún problema, pero esto era muy diferente. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía Spock por él, y había mucho más que perder que de costumbre. –“Entonces, ¿qué hiciste ... de qué hablaron con Nyota?”

 

\- “Ella me preguntó acerca de la cultura vulcana. Sus habilidades con el lenguaje son bastantes impresionantes, y ella parecía tener sus propias ideas del planeta, no sólo por sus clases, sino por ti.”

 

\- “¿Yo?” Él no quería mover su mano de la de Spock, así que se vio obligado a levantar su bebida con su mano izquierda.

 

\- “Me dijo que le dijiste que habías visitado Vulcano. Si bien es cierto, estabas experimentando el planeta, mientras que estabas en mi cuerpo, lo que significa que no sabes cómo se siente para un ser humano, no realmente. Puedes haberle dado una percepción incorrecta.”

 

\- “Sí, me doy cuenta de eso ahora. No debí haberle mentido ... pero no fue lo único que le dije.” Se obligó a mirar a Spock. Esto iba a ser jodido, y Spock probablemente iba a estar extraño, pero tenía que sacarlo. No había manera de que pudiera mantener sus sentimientos dentro o su mentira para el resto de su vida. Y tal vez, simplemente pensó que compartían algo después de estar en la vida y el cuerpo del otro.

 

\- “Tú le dijiste que estábamos en una relación romántica.” -dijo Spock, bebiendo tranquilamente su bebida.

 

\- “Sí.” Jim sintió que su cara se ruborizaba y apartó la mano. –“No sé por qué dije eso. Lo siento.”

 

\- “¿Te ... disculpas?” Spock miró su taza. –“No sé por qué.”

 

\- “P-Porque dije eso ... y nosotros ... ¿no? ¿O al menos, no creía que lo estuviéramos?” Sinceramente, esperaba que Spock estuviera loco, pero como nunca había visto a Spock enojado, debería haberse dado cuenta de que Spock adoptaría un enfoque más suave.

 

\- “Yo tampoco pensé que lo fuéramos. Por eso estaba tan ... feliz de saber que pensabas que lo éramos. Ahora estás diciendo que no lo somos.” Bebió de su taza.

 

\- “¡Nosotros ... podemos serlo!” Dios, realmente estaba empezando a calentarse aquí. Una vez que empezó, sin embargo, tenía que seguir y sacar esto a la luz. –“Simplemente no tenía idea si querías eso. Quiero decir, dejaste a tu novia ... pero no tenía ni idea si me querías ... a mí ... de esa manera.”

 

\- “Sí. No sabía cómo decírtelo por el teléfono.” Spock lo miró a los ojos y Jim pudo ver el débil rubor verde en su cara que Jim solía recibir cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Spock. –“Compartimos un vínculo único y antiguo vulcano. Es por eso que nuestros katras estaban cambiando.”

 

\- “Entonces, ¿por qué se detuvo?”

 

\- “No puedo decir por ti ...” Su rubor se hizo más profundo. –“Pero creo que fue porque me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.”

 

\- “¿Sentimientos? Dios, espero que eso signifique lo que creo que significa, porque Spock, te amo.” Él temblaba un poco mientras se obligaba a no apartar la mirada. Jim probablemente estaba ruborizándose mucho más que Spock en este punto.

 

Entonces Spock se movió para poner su mano sobre la de Jim. Jim se preguntó si Spock estaba tratando de leer sus emociones para ver si estaba siendo genuino, o si se suponía que era cariñoso. La suave mirada de los ojos de Spock le dijo que era, tal vez, ambas cosas.

 

\- “También te amo.” Su voz era suave, pero Jim sabía que era un poco de emoción que era en realidad mucho para él.

 

Jim se inclinó hacia Spock y luego se detuvo. Estaban rodeados de gente, y él sabía cómo Spock era acerca del espacio personal y la intimidad.

 

\- “Dios, realmente desearía que hubiera un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar solos, pero ahora estoy en el sofá de alguien.”

 

\- “Tengo un lugar.” -dijo Spock, y Jim sintió que su corazón latía en su garganta. –“Está en el mismo edificio de apartamentos en el que mi padre permanece cuando está en la Tierra. Mi equipaje está todo allí, pero no ha sido desempacado, y no está muy amoblado.”

 

\- “No me importa.” Tomó el resto de su bebida y se puso de pie. –“Vayamos ... a pasar el rato. ¿Está bien para ti?”

 

\- “Lo está.” Spock terminó el resto de su bebida. –“Me gustaría ir a algún lugar ... cálido.”

 

*******************************************************

 

Hacía mucho calor en el apartamento de Spock, pero también estaba muy vacío. Prácticamente el único mobiliario era una cama que ni siquiera tenía sábanas.

 

Jim empujó a Spock hacia él, sus manos agarrando el frente de su suéter, y sus bocas unidas. Jim nunca había besado a nadie así, y él tenía la sensación de que lo mismo era para Spock. Una parte primitiva de su cerebro parecía saber qué hacer.

 

Se subieron a la cama, y Jim se quitó la camisa antes de tirar del suéter de Spock. Cuando lo consiguió, Spock se recostó en la cama y extendió la mano para tocar el pecho de Jim mientras Jim iba a empujar la camiseta de Spock.

 

\- “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Jim, sus dedos rozando la piel bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. “¿Estás nervioso?”

 

\- “... Inseguro.” Susurró casi inaudiblemente. –“Nunca ... he estado con otra persona.”

 

\- “¿Qué? Crees que lo he hecho.” -Sonrió a Spock-. –“Contrario a lo que hayas podido haber oído mientras estuviste en mi cuerpo ... Yo nunca he hecho esto tampoco. Pero ... realmente te quiero a ti.”

 

\- “Te deseo también.” La mano de Spock se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su pecho. –“Supongo que mi inseguridad es ilógica.”

 

\- “Podemos tomarlo con calma, si quieres.” Jim se sentó a su lado. –“¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?”

 

\- “Encuentro la forma en que los humanos se besan muy agradable.”

 

\- “¿Los vulcanos lo hacen de manera diferente? ¿Cómo lo hacen?”

 

Spock se estiró y tomó la mano de Jim en la suya. Luego pasó dos de sus dedos por los dos dedos de Jim. No parecía mucho, pero parecía que Jim sentía un hormigueo y emoción. Se inclinó y besó a Spock lentamente, sus lenguas cepillándose como sus dedos.

 

\- “Tu piel es tan fría.” murmuró Spock mientras se separaban por aire, sus manos se acercaban para tocar la espalda y los hombros de Jim.

 

\- “La tuya es tan caliente ...” Jim se rio lentamente, burlándose viendo la piel de su cintura. –“¿Puedo tocarte?”

 

\- “Sí.” Spock asintió nerviosamente y dejó que finalmente Jim le quitara la camisa. Era tan hermoso como recordaba Jim, y se maravilló cuando sus manos se movieron sobre la piel pálida y el cabello oscuro.

 

\- “Podemos tomar todo el tiempo que quieras.” Dijo Jim, ignorando su excitación. –“Tenemos todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?”

 

\- “Sí.” Los brazos de Spock se envolvieron alrededor de él, tirando de sus cuerpos al mismo nivel. –“Eres mío para siempre.”

 

\- “Igual que tú, y no me importa lo caliente que todo el mundo piensa que eres... eres mío.” Jim presionó su cara en el cuello del cuello de Spock.

 

\- “¿Crees que otras personas me encuentran atractivo?”

 

\- “Obviamente …” Jim rio entre dientes. –“Así que, voy a tener que ser súper protector de ti.”

 

\- “Se supone que voy a estar protegiéndote.” dijo Spock, acercando a Jim, de modo que se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Spock. Ambos suspiraron al contacto.

 

\- “Estoy a salvo contigo.” susurró Jim en el oído de Spock, inclinándose hacia abajo para que sus pechos fueran apretados. –“Yo sé que ... Dios, te sientes tan bien.”

 

\- “Ashayam ...”

 

Fue una cosa de emoción, duró tanto que el sol se puso fuera. Cuando terminó, Spock pareció divertirse de cómo la piel de Jim parecía calentarse unos pocos grados, mientras que la de Spock se sentía como un fuego.

 

\- “¿Y todavía tienes frío?” preguntó Jim, poniéndose detrás de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del centro de Spock. Ambos estaban un poco desordenados, pero podrían ducharse más tarde.

 

\- “Un poco” respondió Spock. –“Hay una manta en una de esas cajas en la sala de estar, si quieres conseguirla.”

 

\- “En un minuto.” Él acarició su cara en el cuello de Spock. –“Por ahora, te mantendré caliente.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee666 thank you so much for allow me translate this beautiful story
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, gracias por haberla leido y por haber dejado sus comentarios y kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Nekochi++Sakuma: espero disfrutaras esta historia 
> 
> MrsCartairs: Espero disfrutaras el encuentro entre ellos.
> 
> Magi: Lamento la espero hayas disfrutado la historia

**Author's Note:**

> Que les parece esta historia espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y kudos
> 
> esta historia la actualizare cada 3 semanas


End file.
